tails&talons
by snogfairy
Summary: The dark and gloomy shop next door hired a new employee. One that makes Lucy's knees buckle and her head spin - and almost forget about her flower duties - and the fairies. But he is here to remind her of the magic in everyday life. [Modern Day NaLu Florist/Tattoo Artist AU]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello friends! As promised, here is a new story of mine! I'm trying a new 'format' here, so what this will be is this:_

_It won't be an actual ongoing fic per se, but rather a loose series of drables all set in the same AU :) I think that is a fun way to create a cute story without being pressured into updating regularly or thinking of a compliacated and dramatic plot. ;) So this will stay lighthearted and fun! ^o^_

_I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do!_

* * *

**tails &amp; talons**

* * *

"Thankyou so much. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks! You too! Bye!"

With a content sigh, Lucy Heartfilia sorted the coins into her little cash desk. Today was a good day. Lots of customers, and friendly ones at that. Nonetheless, her stomach demanded that she take her usual lunchtime break.

With a happy tune on her lips and slight bounce to her steps, she unbound her apron and hung it onto the little crooked hook at the backside of the door that led to her tiny preparation chamber. Once inside, she grabbed her wallet and, with a last checkup for little branches and petals, she made her way to the entrance of her little store and stepped into the sunlight.

Even lunch seemed to taste better than usual today, with spring on the way. Lucy munched on her tomato mozarella bun on a parkbench, unable to rid herself off the small smile on her face that seemed everpresent - today was the first day it had been warm enough to eat outside. Nothing lifted her spirits like the departure of winter.

As she brushed some crumbs off her skirt and was about to round the corner back into Strawberry Street, her eyes remained glued to the sign dangling in the breeze, the one that promised deliciously tempting coffee and free wifi.

The internet didn't tempt her much - though it would as soon as she received her phone bill - but the coffee, well that was a whole other thing.

Noon was dragging her down into far too relaxing dephts, and a little wake-up call would do her good if the day proofed to remain as busy as it had begun.

So she entered the little coffee house, smiling at the young woman behind the counter.

"The usual?"

"Yeah," Lucy grinned. "Oh, wait, make it two. But the second regular, and without milk."

It was one of those days again.

Days where the impossible seemed within reach.

Maybe, just maybe, the uplifting atmosphere had made it into her old aqquaintance's shop without being dimished by the smell of ink and the lack of colours - and his joy-defying disposition.

And so, Lucy walked down her beloved road with a coffee in each hand, and instead of entering her shop, she came to a halt one house earlier - where a big, black sign promised high quality tattoos and, probably, certain death, if the talons and bones were anything to go by.

With a chuckle, she entered.

"Gajeel?"

But no familiar buzz filled her ears. Maybe he was in the back, for one of those hour-long sessions. About to turn on her heels, Lucy's body suddenly chose to defy her, jumping in shock and almost scattering the hot drinks all over her white tanktop.

While Lucy silently praised the lids that kept the liquid tamed, her mind caught up to her body's actions.

The reason why it had reacted the way it had was now standing behind the counter. From beneath which he had jumped up like a madman.

A man. But not a customer?

"Gosh, you scared me senseless! Where did you even come from?"

"Aw, sorry! I was looking for that damn screw I dropped… little bastard. I'll find ya for sure! Uh- anyways! What can I do for you?"

With a sheepish grin, he rounded the counter and walked towards her. Involuntarily, Lucy assessed his appearance. She just couldn't help it.

And the first conclusion she came to was a very simple one: he was hot.

Smoking hot.

And clad in jeans and a _very_ fitting tee with rather extravagant patterns. It suited him though, in a weird way.

With a nervous little swallow, Lucy tried to sort her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, I'm not a customer!"

"You're not?" His eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "Then what are you doing here?"

Well, he would have to work on his manners. He wasn't a secretary, that was for sure. But to think Gajeel actually had employed someone…? It almost seemed impossible.

This guy either had to be a wizard or… really good at his job.

Her eyes dropped to his exposed bicep, and the sleeve that peeked out under it, probably covering every inch of skin at least up to his shoulder.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"What?"

"Uh, I have a coffee." _Ohgod, Lucy. Stop. Stop right now. Think. _But her desperate pleading was ignored by her brain. What a mess she was. _Get a grip. _And she did, if by sheer willpower.

"It was for Gajeel, actually, but - he 's not here?"

"Ah, I see! You're a friend of his? He's in the back."

"…well, kind of friend, I guess." Lucy gave a chuckle the boy didn't seem to understand - for very justified reasons. He was not the one who had been working next door's to his boss for the last five years. "We get along. In a weird way. He's a great guy, somewhere deep down."

She probably shouldn't be telling him things like this. But she had started blabbering now - there was no taking back words. And it was the truth, after all.

Over the years, a weird friendship had formed between her - the happy go lucky flower girl - and the dark, gloomy tattoo guy.

"Just like I would've assessed, heh!"

The pink-haired man grinned as he reached out a hand to take one of the cups.

"Ah, not that one, that's mine! This one."

"You sure you wanna give me that? Isn't Gajeel expecting it?"

"Ah, he doesn't get them on a regular basis, so it's okay."

She winked at him, a quick and automatic movement. But as his tongue darted out and he licked his lips - was he doing that on purpose? was it just a coincidence? - she found she should have refrained from it.

Because his expression was doing weird things to her insides.

"Thanks, then! That's really nice!"

He brought the cup to his lips with a grateful smile in her direction.

"Wait, that's ho-!"

But he was already pouring it down his throat, showing no signs of first degree burns. He inclined his head to the side slightly as he looked back at her.

"Hm?"

"Nevermind."

Was he a dragon or something? _Fire cannot kill a dragon._ That was what they had said in that new show she had started watching, right?

It would be sort of fitting the shop's name, too, if he was one. Iron Dragon. Not a name she would have chosen, if she was honest, but it was just right for Gajeel Redfox.

"So, you're not a customer, you're not _really_ a friend, so tell me: who are you, mystery girl?"

"Wha- oh! Ah, yeah! I work at the flower shop next door! Faerydae?"

"There' a flower shop next door?" An ironic grin spread across his face.

"Of course there is! Didn't you see?" She puffed her cheeks at him, her pride obviously hurt. "I run it!"

"Sweet! Fun name, though. Fairy…?"

Lucy eyed him skeptically, but his enthusiasm seemed authentic.

"It's Faerydae. It means _gift from the fairies_," she declared proudly. "It's fitting for a flower shop, isn't it? And - well - it sounds cool, don't you think?"

His grin turned into a full-blown laugh, that rang off the walls and filled the space between them.

"I like it! I'll have to drop by."

When her eyes widened as she stood there, apparently at a loss of clever things to say, he chuckled again, crossing his tattoed arms. All she managed in her distracted state was:

"Y-you like flowers?"

"Eh? Oh, I guess? Didn't really think about that."

Now it was too late. Her cheeks were flaming. He hadn't thought about that? So…?

"I thought - the coffee. I gotta repay you, right?"

Oh. The coffee. _Of course._

With a relieved laugh, Lucy tried to calm her heart, which had went into overdrive. What was this guy doing to her? And why were his eyes twinkling so shamelessly? Who was he to make her feel these things?!

Determinedly, Lucy decided to walk out with grace as long as she could.

He was her new work-neighbour. He was nice - and maybe cute. That was all.

But he was still grinning at her - and it made her weak.

Then a door creaked at the back of the room, and her concentration was broken. Her eyes snapped to the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit!" she squeaked, and immediately cursed herself for her choice of words. Her new aqquaintance was still grinning. "I have to go back now! Customers!"

And with that, she turned.

"So will you take me up on that offer, then?"

Lucy turned back around, blinking against the rays of sunlight as the door slowly fell to a close behind her.

"Sure!"

She was proud of how casual she managed to sound.

"Cool! I'm Natsu, by the way!"

That was the last thing she heard, because then the door fell closed with a _click_. Inside, Natsu's face dropped as a big shadow built up behind him, and his grin was replaced with a face that _tried_ to be apologetic, but somehow failed.

Lucy grinned involuntarily as she imagined what Gajeel would have to say at the lack of his personal coffee. Would he secretly be disappointed? She hoped so.

And she hoped his new employee wouldn't have to pay for it.

Natsu.

Nice name.

As she entered her store and the familiar smell of flowers filled her nostrils, Lucy finally allowed herself to grin and shake off some of the tension by performing a small - and not very graceful -dance.

She had been right. Today was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course I couldn't resist continuing this AU on Valentine's Day! I hope you had a great one - whether you spent it with your special someone or with a chocolate chip cookie like me. Wait. That chocolate chip cookie WAS my special someone for sure. ...too bad I ate it.

Enjoy this short drabble! ^o^

* * *

**for what a day is worth**

* * *

One whole day. That was how long Lucy had not heard from her new work neighbour. She had tried to brush it off, tried to not keep an eye out for his rosy hair whenever the bell above the shopdoor jingled.

It was only one day, after all. He _would_ repay her with some coffee, right? He had said he would.

But today was the conceivably worst day for him to pay her a visit: it was the busiest day of the year, after all.

Valentine's Day.

With a rather displeased sigh, Lucy pulled a red ribbon around the big bouquet of roses in front of her. They should be picked up in about five minutes.

Days like these always reminded her of her own - nonexistent - love life. It didn't help that she worked in a flower shop. She had brought this upon herself, had she not? Like some form of cruel self-punishment. Lucy sighed again.

The petals exuded a nice, soft smell, and she closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. At least some good things came from this day - for what it was worth.

Seeing others happy and in love was not a bad thing either, after all.

The little chime above the door rang again, and Lucy was quick to tie the ribbon and curl it at the ends with her rusty old pair of scissors.

"I'm coming!" she called, rushing out of the little preparation chamber with the bouquet in front of her face.

When she brought it down on the counter, however, she did not see whom she had expected to. The man on the phone had sounded like he was in his late thirties, at least, but the man in front of her definitely was not.

No, he was around her age. And she knew exactly who he was.

"Natsu!"

Surprised, her eyes dropped to the two cups of coffee in his hands. A small smile spread across her face.

"Didn't think I'd forget about ya, did you?"

The smile on her face turned into an excited grin, but as she felt her cheeks flush what most likely was the colour of the roses in front of her, she quickly picked them back up to hide her face.

"So, uh, time for a coffee break?"

"Sure!" the bouquet of roses squealed. "It's just, I have to wait until these are picked up. I usually don't take long breaks on Valentine's Day - for obvious reasons."

"Ah right, that's today, isn't it."

She caught his sheepish grin from behind thorny stems, and decided she could not hide forever. It was the day of love, was it not? What was a little blush?

So she lowered the flowers back onto the counter, smiling carefully.

"Well. I suppose… now that you went through the trouble of bringing me this coffee… I couldn't possibly let it go to waste."

"Very true!" he grinned, filled with new enthusiasm.

She couldn't help but notice that today he was wearing a tanktop beneath his jacket, and she caught a glimpse of his tattoos again. She wanted to know their story; wanted to see what he had made a part of himself forever.

With a nervous swallow, she looked at the clock. They were five minutes late now. She looked back at Natsu.

"Uh, you wanna…sit? There's just this one chair right here, but…"

"Aw, thanks!" He flashed her a grin again, one that seemed far too euphoric to be dedicated just to the simple offering of a chair. Really, he always seemed to spread such a joyful and light atmosphere.

He rounded the corner of the counter like he owned the place, plopping down on the white, wooden chair.

Just like the last - and first - time she had met him, her heart was at total ease all of a sudden. They simply _got along_, there was no denying it. And she didn't even _know_ him - yet.

The doorbell ripped her out of her thoughts.

This time, it was who she had expected. With a big, relieved smile, she welcomed the chubby little man and handed over the bouquet. It almost swallowed him up whole.

She heard a snort behind her, but ignored it vehemently.

Only after the man had paid and turned his back did she sort the bills into her chash desk and turn around to give him a small warning glare.

"He's a customer!" she hissed in a playful tone. "Behave!"

But as the door fell closed behind the small man, there was no stopping Natsu. He keeled over with laughter, snorting.

"Did you _see_ him? Lucy, he was _this_ small! The flowers almost grazed the ground! And his _chin_! I've never see-"

"Shush," Lucy called as a cleaning rag hit him on the shoulder, but she, too, was about to lose it. With all her might, she pressed her lips together and motioned towards the still steaming cups on the counter. "So, wanna find a nice spot?"

"Sure!"

For what it was worth, Valentine's Day had proven to be a nice surprise so far.

And if Natsu's hand on her shoulder was anything to go by as he pushed past her on his way to the shop door, a big grin steady on his face, it was only going to get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll! This is the continuation to yesterday's Valentine's drabble!:) I have fallen in love with this AU tbh. And there is art for it now! I will link it on my profile so you can check it out! It's by the awesome 'asketchbookthing' on tumblr! **

* * *

**mesmerized**

* * *

"So you've always loved flowers?"

Lucy laughed softly at the question.

It was nice outside, even nicer than the last few days, and she had only grabbed her cardigan on the way out. The wind was rustling in the treetops and playing with her hair all the same. It would have flown around her, had she not tamed it in her usual braided side ponytail.

She looked down at her skirt, the one with the floral patterns. How ironic.

Had she always loved flowers?

"I guess so. I never not liked them. Though I can't say it always was my dream to be a florist. It just happened, somewhere along the way."

She smiled as she looked up at the sky, unaware of his eyes lingering on her face with an almost mesmerized expression. Bringing the cup of coffee to her lips again, she tore her gaze from the clouds and smiled over at him.

"Do you have a favourite flower?"

The question seemed to take him by surprise. He rubbed the skin behind his ear, where the hair was so very short. Unlike on top of his head. There, his hair fell unruly, rosy curls like she had never seen before. It suited him so very well, even though he was the very first man she had ever seen sporting a pink hue.

"Uh, red ones?"

"What?" she giggled.

"I like red flowers." he grinned at her sheepishly. "Don't know any specifics though. Sorry, heh."

"It's alright," she laughed.

For a moment, it remained silent as they both sipped on their beverages. Lucy inhaled deeply, enjoying the sun hitting her face. Yes, spring had finally arrived.

"Did you always like tattoos, then?"

He laughed, and licked his lips.

"Sure. I always loved drawing, you know. My dad was an artist."

Past tense. For a moment, Lucy hesitated, but then chose it was not her place to ask. She had only met him, after all.

"And then," he continued, watching her intently. "I kinda got into it over a mate. Got my first tattoos when I was 17, and then never stopped, haha."

Oh, she wanted to ask. The question was burning brightly in her mind. But she held herself back. Maybe one day, in case they would actually get to know each other better.

For a second, an image flashed before her mind's eye; how she traced her fingers over the patterns and colours covering his skin. She'd start at the neck, and then work her way over his shoulder and over his bicep until - but it was too fleeting, too vague, to grasp it properly. The patterns slipped from her as she tried to imagine them.

She wanted to know what his tattoos looked like.

With a loud harrumph, Lucy shook her head slightly, ridding herself of these beckoning thoughts. There. Better.

But when she turned her head, she found Natsu staring her with a very amused expression, his right brow raised high.

"What was that about?"

"W-what? Nothing!"

"You're weird, you know."

"Ouch."

"It was more of a compliment, I think."

The tip of his tongue cheekily poked out between his lips, and she had to look away again.

What was he _doing_ to her?

"Oh. Thankyou."

She hoped her cheeks didn't look as hot as they were feeling. What was this, anyway? A date? No way. Just a coffeebreak with her new almost-colleague. They were simply getting to know each other a little better.

"Oh!" He suddenly called out. "I forgot to ask - what are _your_ favourite flowers? Not like I'll know what they look like, but hey, gotta ask right?"

She shook her head at so much likeable honesty.

"Nothing all too special." she smiled, her eyes dropping to the small meadow in front of them. "If I had to choose - I just really love _bellis perennis."_

She grinned cheekily as he blinked at her like a deer in the headlights of a car. Realization dawned on his face.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Maybe," she chuckled. Then, she pointed a slender finger at the meadow in front of them. "Daisies."

"Huh?"

He bent over to pluck a stray flower from right beside his feet, and held it up in front of his eyes.

"These? They're everywhere."

"Yeah."

She picked it out of his hands, twiring the stem between her fingers, watching the white petals spin and blend.

"They're heralds of spring. Persevering beauties, is what their name means."

He didn't reply, as if he seemed to be waiting for her to continue, to dig deeper. And so she did.

"I like them, I guess, because they are so ordinary. Nobody pays them much attention, but everybody _likes_ them. They're pretty. But they're also strong, and resilient."

She brought the small flower, now bereft of its life source, closer to her nose.

"They smell nice, too, if you bother coming close enough."

The toll of a nearby churchbell suddenly brought her back to earth.

She _really_ had to get back to her shop.

"Oh noo, we've done it again!" she laughed.

He grinned in response, ripped from his dazzled state, but from his eyes it became clear that he had no clue what she was referring to. It only made her laugh harder.

"We forgot the time!"

"Oh shit, you're right! Damn. Gajeel's gonna slay me, like a dragon."

He groaned, and she laughed at his fake agony.

"Well, tell him the princess forbids it."

His eyebrows rose again, and she turned the words over in her head.

"Oh - oh no! I didn't mean it like- I mean…well. Shit."

They both broke into roaring laughter as they stood up from the crooked stone wall they had chosen as a resting space. Comfortably, they began their way back to work. When they arrived in front of their shops, they had managed to calm down, at this point not even sure about the cause of their laughter anymore.

"Well," Natsu started. "This was nice."

He flashed her a grin, so congenial and _innocent_ that she did not even scrutinise his words for any added meaning. Natsu was refreshingly different, in a way, like the wind that was still blowing through the streets.

A welcome change.

"Yeah," she agreed.

They both stood there for a moment, reluctant to enter their respective shops. It was silly, she thought, because they were sure to meet again no matter what they did. Nevertheless, it took her a moment to come up with something to say. Nothing clever would pop into her mind, and he was still just standing there, _smiling_.

"So… say hi to Gajeel from me."

"Oh, I will - if he lets me live."

And with that, the awkward moment had passed, and Lucy was happy to reencounter her usual self-confidence.

"Oh, don't worry. I know _just_ how to soothe him."

She gave him a wink he did not seem to understand. And she could not blame him - he did not know what she knew. But she would make sure he would come to know her 'secret weapon'. She grinned.

Everybody deserved to know how to calm a grumpy Gajeel, after all. Especially his coworker.

"I might drop by in the next days. With the right amount of coffee, this time."

His face lit up again, a sort of boyish joy that made her heart feel light.

"Sweet! Promise?" After realizing just how excited he sounded, he cleared his throat to add: "I need my caffeine, after all. Don't want these dragons to look like lizards."

Dragons. Lucy was quick to keep that information.

She was going to find out more about those dragons of his.

"Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah, guys, I'm so overwhelmed with the great response to this AU! There have been a few more amazing art pieces, I'll link them on my profile if I don't forget! :D_

_A c__ertain blue-haired someone will make her appearance today, hehe. And yes - that means another one of my OTP's will be written in. It's fairly obvious which one it's gonna be, eh? _

* * *

**_secret weapon_**

* * *

"So he actually hired someone? I can't believe it!"

"Me neither." Lucy grinned over at her friend as they made their way along Strawberry street, both equipped with two steaming cups of coffee.

"And he's… nice, huh."

"Shut up, Levy! I told you, just because he's cute that doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for him or anything. No way! We get along, is all."

Levy flashed her a teasing grin. Of course she knew better. She had been Lucy's best friend for years.

"If you say so."

"I do. Not like you _don't_ have your eyes set on a certain someone."

"W-what are you talking about!"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, fufufu. Which is why I brought you along today. Because you're my secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?!"

"He likes you, too. I've told you many times."

"It's not true though. He's always so… grumpy."

"That's just who he is, and you know it. And you don't know how much _more _grumpy he is when you're _not_ there."

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows and grinned down at her best friend. Now, with spring still in its baby shoes, Levy was wearing tight leggins that showed no inch of her skin. But beneath, the blonde knew, there was not much skin that was not covered in ink. Just like beneath the olive t-shirt that she had tugged into her high-waisted shorts. Or like where it was visible on her arm, for that matter.

Her friend was covered in tattoos.

Levy kept insisting that she only came here because Gajeel was the best - which he was - but Lucy knew that was far from the only reason she continued to drop by. Today, too, she had only managed to convince Levy to come along to discuss her newest addition to the piece of art decorating her body.

Really, why were they both so stubborn?

Nevermind that she had tamed her blue locks into an elaborate high bun or had applied some seriously tempting red lipstick. While Levy _did_ don a style like this more often than not, it did not slip Lucy's attention that she checked her appearance in the shopwindow's reflection before they entered.

As the door of Iron Dragon Ink swung closed behind them, three heads lifted and turned.

Gajeel was busy tattooing the right upper arm of a buff, tall man, while Natsu was sitting behind the desk, seemingly sketching on something.

"Hi guys! I hope we're not interrupting?"

"Oh no, no!" Natsu jumped up from his seat with an enthusiastic grin, and - much to Lucy's excitement - did not put on the vest that was flung over the back of the reception chair.

Her eyes immediately darted to his uncovered arms. Finally.

His right one was tattoed almost completely. The ink spread up until shortly after his elbow, covering about half his forearm too. From where she stood, she could not make out many details, except that it seemed to be mostly black and white, with some light red thrown in. Flames? But they had some kind of form. Something like claws, or feathers…

Gajeel was about to simply huff a greeting, but then his eyes found the petite woman behind Lucy. He paused mid-grunt.

"Yo."

"Hello to you too, Gajeel." Lucy mocked, but his eyes were not fixed on her. And so she was quick to turn her attention towards the young man who was striding over to her.

"It's been a few days, Lucy."

"The shop was busy," she smiled.

"Same. Thanks for the coffee! Just what I need right now, oh man. You're the best!"

She chuckled as he grabbed the left cup.

"It's the wrong one again."

"Dammit."

Meanwhile, Levy put the cup that was intended for Gajeel on the free table to his left.

"I'll just put it here, for when you're done."

"Uh, thanks."

"Welcome."

Their eyes locked for a moment, but then Gajeel turned his face back towards his customer so abruptly that his ponytail _whooshed_ through the air. Levy rolled her eyes at his back, unaware of the faint tint to his cheeks.

So, while she waited for him to finish his piece, she plopped down on an empty chair and started twirling her necklace between her fingers. As she pulled it upwards and tried to stick it to her chin, she tried to casually spy on her best friend - there was nothing better to do anyways, right?

The blonde stood bent over the counter, staring down at what she guessed had to be the new guys's sketch. He looked nice enough, alright. So far, Levy approved. And he seemed to make Lucy inexplicably happy.

As her best friend's eyes lit up and she rounded the corner to get a closer look, Natsu's eyes proudly flickered between her and his sketch as he continued to explain something about it to her.

"It's so good!" she called, and Levy chuckled.

What else was there to be expected? Gajeel would not employ just anyone.

Her gaze diverted back to her favourite tattoo artist, focusing on the tattoo that was taking form on the white haired guy's bicep. Looked like it was almost done.

Lucy finally managed to tear her gaze off the sketch, beaming up at Natsu. He mirrored her expression.

"So you like it, eh?"

"Oh, yes, I do! I really, really do."

For a moment, she pondered her next words, chewing on her lower lip nervously. No, she was not ready yet. She wouldn't ask. But his art… it was amazing. Clear, strong lines, yet somehow still intricate, delicate even, and full of _character_. Just like she had pictured her-

"Whatcha lookin' so silly for? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Nothing." She shook her head with a smile. "Hey, was Gajeel angry about last time, by the way? When you came back late?"

"Ah, let's just say I survived. Lucky that we only had one appointment set during that time."

"Ah, I'm glad. Anyway, remember how I said I had a secret weapon for things like that?"

"Yeah? But I don't have the slightest what you mea-"

Lucy pointed her head towards the chair currently occupied by her best friend.

"Her."

"Eh?"

"She's my secret weapon."

"Your friend? What was her name, Leah?"

"Levy."

"Ah, yeah. I'm not so good with names." he laughed.

"Shush, keep your voice down!"

"Sorry, ma'm."

"He totally has a thing for her." Lucy chuckled wily, slipping into coupling mode right away.

"Gajeel? Seriously? He doesn't seem to be the guy to have _a thing_ for anything or anyone. Except his job, maybe."

"Just watch."

And indeed, something weird happened when Gajeel turned around now, wiping his hands on a white cloth drenched in desinfection spray. His eyes immediately darted to the blue-haired young woman, staring intently until she seemed to notice his actions. Then, he dropped them again.

Natsu leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter beside hers as he spectated. He didn't seem to care that his body was pressing against hers. Didn't seem to notice how the touch of his arm against hers was enough to momentarily distract her from her two victims. Lucy blushed.

Levy, too. She fixed her headband nervously while Gajeel was cashing up the guy, who took his leave with a nod and a general goodbye.

He had seemed just as silent as Gajeel. She bet they got along just great.

But now, he was doing it again. Staring. At her lips? She rolled them together, and then parted them with a low _pop_, feeling the sticky lipstick. He flinched. Yes, he had most definitely been staring at her lips.

His eyes on them made her cheeks flush again, and she almost snapped at him.

But he seemed to sense the danger.

"So, yer back, shrimp."

She vehemently ignored his nickname, like she always did.

"Thought it has been a while since my last one."

"Any ideas?"

Levy's eyes started glowing as he rolled his chair over towards her.

"Well, there's this quote…"

They started talking in a hushed tone, and soon Gajeel looked almost half as excited as her - which, for him, was unusual to say the least. He started sketching something, only looking up at her sometimes to look for approval he was sure to get. When she nodded, everytime, without fail, he smiled.

"No fucking way."

Lucy grinned at her flabbergasted friend. His chin had gradually dropped as Levy and Gajeel's brainstorming session had went on.

"Is it always like this? Is that even Gajeel?! Hah! Didn't think he had it in him."

Lucy smiled, rather self-pleasedly indeed.

"Told ya."


	5. Chapter 5

And another one! I can't stop writing these haha, I just love it so much! And you all motivate me to keep going aswell!:)

Thankyou all so much for your support and feedback, ahh, it really brightens my day to see you being just as excited as me. ^o^

* * *

**maybe today**

* * *

Lucy grinned when the doorbell jingled at one o'clock straight.

"Hey Natsu!" she called without bothering to check if it was indeed him.

It had been almost a month now, since they had met. And their occasional coffee breaks had long turned into a daily routine.

It was new to Lucy, that her weekends seemed so much more bland and boring than the workdays. These little moments of relaxation and bliss had become her favourite part of the week.

"I hope you didn't forget that I wanted caramel syrup today!"

"Sure did."

She peeked her head around the corner, ready to protest. His head hung low in shame, but when he brought it up, she saw that the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"Nah, just joking. Course I didn't forget. I don't have a death wish."

"Idiot."

They had grown considerably closer, too.

Many things Lucy had been wondering about, she had discovered - but only to find even more mysteries waiting to be explored. He truly was a piece of work, that Natsu.

But of course, they were friends now - _just_ friends, she reminded herself - and she could ask about many things with much less reserve than before.

For one, she had finally dared to address the tattoo sleeve on his right arm - if not the others. They still remained a mystery to her, always covered up by his clothes. His stupid, funny, obstructing clothes.

Really, his fashion sense was an adventure in itself.

Today, too, she almost guffawed when she saw him.

Or rather, his pants. They demanded to be seen first thing, with their bright colours and crazy patterns. He blended in with the flowers around him almost perfectly. He even worse suspendes along with them, but they hung loosely around his thighs.

And then, at least, a simple grey tanktop to balance it all out.

The weather was great these days, and on most days jackets were only needed in the early morning or late afternoon. Much to Lucy's joy.

His tattoo was almost completely visible. Now that she knew what it was - a phoenix - she could make it out almost entirely.

It was not obvious at first glance; it seemed more like an inferno of reds and black. But if you took a closer look, you could distinguish sporadic feathers between the red flames, and even the claws, on his inner upperarm. The fiery tail wound around his elbow and trailed out on his forearm.

It reached up almost to his throat, and he never managed to cover it up completely, except when he wore the grey scarf he seemed to love quite a lot.

He'd told her he had a few more tattoos, but for some reason she had not dared ask. Maybe it had something to do with the image of him pulling his shirt off his muscular torso, ruffling his hair as he grinned at her like he always did. No, she would find out about those other tattoos of his another day, when she had her hormones under better control.

She rid herself off such thoughts with a chuckle, rushing back to her chamber to finish the task at hand while he waited patiently. Or rather, as patiently as Natsu Dragneel could wait. He bustled through the store, stopping in front of different flowers, Lucy knew. And sure enough, soon he called:

"What are these called, the yellow ones that kinda look like bells in the middle?"

"They're Daffodils," Lucy called back. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

He had made it a habit to learn about her flowers, just like she had taken interest in his many sketches. She had yet to see him bring one of them to life on skin. Oh but she wanted to. So bad.

Maybe today she would ask him.

* * *

The bell jingled as he entered the shop.

"Hey Natsu!" he heard her call. The fact she knew it was him filled him with a weird sense of pride. He grinned as she reminded him of her caramel wishes.

A little scare would do her good.

"Sure did."

His lips twitched when he heard her shuffle towards the corner, and he barely managed to surpress a grin when she puffed her cheeks at him in disdain. He held out her cup of coffee, but she did not come closer to take it.

"Nah, just joking. Course I didn't forget. I don't have a death wish."

"Idiot."

As she disappeared around the corner again, he chuckled. It felt like he had known her for ages now. He could not imagine how his new job would have been if not for her. The flower shop girl in love with fairies.

His eyes moved around the room, spying the occasional fairy figure between the flower pots. One of these days he'd have to ask her about them. He shuffled around, unable to stay still for long.

How much longer would it take her? Was she growing a tree back there?

Natsu leaned forward to sniff on a particularly bright little fellow.

"What are these called, the yellow ones that kinda look like bells in the middle?"

"They're Daffodils," she answered. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

He hummed in response, probably not loud enough for her to catch it.

They had a nice colour, a little like her hair.

He wondered if today would be a good time. The thought had been sitting at the forefront of his mind these last days, but he wasn't sure what to do with it.

They were just friends, after all, weren't they?

He wondered.

Was it normal to be grumpy all day when you couldn't make it to your usual coffee break? Did you think of her all the time, because it was always so much fun to be with her? Did you secretly sketch your friend?

Natsu huffed, straightening his back when he heard her steps on the creaky wooden floor.

Maybe today he would ask her.


	6. Chapter 6

_And yet another part! Thankyou for your continued support and joy!^O^_

* * *

**not a date**

* * *

For the third time in five minutes, Lucy checked her face in the mirror.

She was pacing up and down her little flat, alternating between slumping down on the couch and jumping up to walk to her kitchen counter and rummage through her handbag - in case she had forgotten to pack something important.

He was late.

It would be the first time they did something together outside of work. But it was not a date. Still, Lucy had to smile when she recalled how he had asked her.

Over time she had managed to convince herself that they were just friends, and really, Natsu seemed not all too interested in romance. So when, one day, he had suddenly started fidgeting nervously only to then proceed to ask her _if she wanted to hang out with him one day_ \- his words, not hers - her immediate response had been to trip over a large flower pot.

And today was the day.

Her eyes flickered to the little calendar she had put up beside her beloved equilibrium bookshelf. 16th of May.

When had she met him again? Lucy couldn't recall the exact date. But it had been in the beginning of April, had it not?

Time had flown by since then.

For the millionth time, she pulled down her tight skirt. Was she overdressed?

They were going to a bar she had never heard of, but a little internet research had told her it was somewhere between casual and fancy. She hoped her flowing red top paired with her creamy cardigan would fit that category.

Most of all, she was nervous to meet his friends. Well - he had told her that there were a group of three, and he did not know them too well either. But they had invited him, so he had thought it would be nice to bring someone along too.

She could only remember one of the names, because it had striken her as rather funny. Sting. Then there would be one more guy, and a girl.

It had never occured to Lucy that Natsu might not be from here, so when he had told her he barely knew anyone, she had been thoroughly confused for a second - and then had gladly agreed to accompany him as his 'plus-one'.

Lucy was never opposed to meeting new people.

Especially if it meant going out with Natsu. But she had not told him _that_, of course.

Levy wouldn't shut up either. She'd been teasing Lucy ever since she had told her about her not-date. She insisted on calling it that, even if her best friend rolled her eyes every time it was brought up.

With a sigh, Lucy grabbed one of her many pillows off her worn red vintage couch, cuddling it to her chest. Maybe he had forgotten her. She plopped down onto the soft fabric, staring at the ceiling.

She wasn't sure how long she had lain like this when, finally, the doorbell rang. She shot up so quickly it made her see stars, but then she was at the counter in the blink of an eye, grabbing her handbag and heading for the door.

She pressed the buzzer without bothering to answer the interphone, and then counted to ten before she opened the door. Her flat was on the first floor, so he only had to take one flight of stairs.

And indeed, there he was, turning on his heels in hopes of spying the right entrance. She grinned at him as she poked her head out.

"Hey! You made it!"

"Lucy!"

Natsu closed the last few steps between himself and the door to her flat, rubbing the back of his head. He always did that when he was nervous, Lucy had noticed.

He was surprisingly casual today, dressed in simple jeans and a ruby button down v neck sweater. Nothing too special, but on him it seemed like it had been made for the gods themselves.

Lucy just couldn't get over how hot he was. She feared she never would.

"Hey." he said as he finally stood in front of her, and then leaned forward to pull her into an affectionate hug.

It was a casual greeting, but Lucy realized this was the first time he hugged her.

She tried her hardest not to blush, but was quite sure she had failed by the time he pulled back. He smelled nice.

Curiously, he peeked over her shoulder, trying to not so unobtrusively get an overview of her living room.

"Nice couch," he grinned. Lucy snorted. At least he seemed to have a good taste in furnishing, if his manners were not the most sophisticated.

"Well thanks."

"You ready to go?"

"Sure am."

His eyes moved to her body, and as they took her in, she squirmed nervously. His lips turned into a lopsided grin as he finally met her eyes, and she turned various shades of red.

Had he noticed how much effort she had put into her appearance? Damn, maybe she should not have put on the lipstick. She had _known_ it was just a tad bit too much. _Dammit, Lucy…_

"You look nice. Different than usual."

She was _this_ close to outright wheeze when his words registered, but managed to surpress any weird noises in the last moment.

"Uh, thanks! Y-you look nice too. But not so different."

He threw his head back as he laughed, and the sound filled the whole hallway.

"Well," he drawled as he cocked his head. "I always look good."

Lucy gasped, giving him a scandalous look. For a moment, he was absolutely confused, but then the implication of his words dawned on him.

"Ahh! No, shit, I didn't mean it like that! Forgive me!"

And then he actually dropped to his knees, and his hands wound around her calves. Lucy burst into a fit of giggles.

"You always look good too! Better than good! Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, I know I do," she spoke and winked at him when he turned his head upwards. "Just wanted to give you a little scare. Got my revenge!"

"..dammit."

As he came back up, he dusted his knees off and then held out his hand towards her with an inviting smile. Surprised, she blinked at it. When she didn't react, he simply took her wrist.

"Come on!" he called as he pulled her along.

"Eeh, you seem to be in a rush!"

Lucy desperately clutched her handbag with her left as they descended the stairs as if they were in a life and death race. He turned his head to flash her an apologetic grin.

"I'm parking in a no-stopping zone."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner, but ff was being an ass to me! :C I actually already wrote the next 4 chapters and posted them to tumblr but every time i would try to upload them here the stupid submit button on the document page wouldn't work grrrrrrrr. Forgive me!_

_I'll upload them all over the next days hehe so at least you can be sure of quick updates ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

**halfway there**

* * *

It was her new favourite car. Natsu's beloved Atlas Flame.

Why he called it that, she was still not sure - except for the flame part. That was a dead give-away. It was a little old, his flaming red VW Golf III, but she had immediately fallen in love with it.

Now, too, as it jolted over the cobblestones and Natsu almost hit his head on the ceiling with every jump, she chuckled at his misery.

Then again, her humorous mood might have something to do with the fact that she had had one or two beer too many. They had been out with the trio again, for the second time. After their first night out two weeks ago, they had unanimously agreed to repeat the evening as soon as possible.

Lucy had even met up with Yukino for coffee once, because she had taken an immediate liking to the shy young woman.

"Ha ha. Yeah, _you're_ laughing! You don't have to put up with this poor excuse of a car every day."

"Pffff. Shuddup. You already told me you love it."

"It's a hate-love. At least- agh," he groaned as he drove over a bump in the road that he had missed, and the force of it made them lift out their seats before ruggedly sending them back against the squab. "-at least you're having fun, drunkard."

Lucy only giggled in response, and turned her head in his direction. Her bangs fell over her forehead and into her eyes. She tried to puff them away.

He glanced over at her and snorted.

"You look like a long-haired dachshund."

"Shaddup." She lifted a threatening finger and wiggled it in his direction. "You can be glad that I like you, or you would be in trouble now. Mister."

"You do?"

"Mmmh," she hummed happily. "A lot!"

With her foot, she kicked away an empty McDonalds bag in the leg room, trying to scrunch it up even more with the heel of her shoe.

"How can you even get drunk from four beers?"

"I'm not drunk! Tipsy at best - maybe. Not even that!"

"Sure."

"Okay… maybe tipsy. Didn't have enough for dinner, is all! And y'know, I don't have time to go out all the time anymore. Used to have a higher tolerance, I swear. I'm old! So old! My bones are brittle! I need a massage! Ohh, I love that song!"

Natsu grunted as to not laugh out loud at her ongoing ramblings. As she reached for the radio-volume control, he was tempted to silently thank the universe - but she was just too cute to be earnestly annoyed with her.

And he'd had worse passengers by far. At least Lucy hadn't tried to grab the steering wheel yet - unlike a certain jerk in his hometown.

Then his thoughts were interrupted when ear-battering music filled the car and mercilessly invaded his ears.

"Woah! That's so loud!" he called, attempting to drown out the melodious voice of the announcer.

_-with the best from the 80's and 90's! Now a classic: Bon Jovi!_

The music had already started in the background, and his brows rose as Lucy's humming reached his ears. She gleefully accompanied the smoky voice that was now picking up even more volume.

He tried to reach for the volume control, but she smacked away his hand.

"Natsu! We gotta _sing_!" she scolded, as if it was the most obvious step to take. And then that was what she did. She sang. Or rather, bellowed.

This time, Natsu couldn't help it. He started snorting, but she just grinned over at him, continuing her off-tone performance.

"She says we gotta hooold on to what we've got! It doesn't - come on Natsu, you have to join! -" - if we make it or not! We got each ooother, and that's a lot for looove - now you!"

"We'll give it a shot…" he grummeled, trying to fight the grin playing around his lips.

But she beamed at him, her whole face lighting up, and he found that he really didn't care about his singing abilities.

And so he gave in glady. How could he not? She would keep at it, and it _was_ a great song, after all. There could have been worse.

After a momentary humming episode, he joined in full force, and soon the whole car was vibrating as they serenaded each other at the top of their lungs.

"Ooooh, we're halfway there - ooooohhh, living on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I sweeeear!"

When they were not singing, they were laughing, paying no attention to the houses passing by outside, and the occasional light that turned on behind closed blinds - middle-aged light sleepers robbed off their dreams, no doubt.

By the time he reached her street, Natsu felt almost disappointed that he had to stop. This time, she let him turn down the volume, and he pulled off the road.

Silence filled the car as he let it run idle, and they both sighed, lamenting yet content.

Their eyes met in the sparse light that was provided by one of the street lamps. For a moment, they both hesitated.

Lucy didn't want to leave the car. She'd had such a great time. It really wasn't fair, to have it end so soon. She sighed again, woefully this time.

"Well, goodbye. It was a great evening. Again."

She grinned, and he returned it a thousandfold.

"Yeah. Have fun with your headache tomorrow."

"Hey!"

Playfully, she smacked his arm and pulled an insulted grimace. He wriggled his eyebrows at her as another of his wide grins took over his face.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

And then he leaned over to hug her goodbye, pulling her upper body over the gearshift. Lucy smiled against his shoulder and wound her arms around him, too. Then, a bold thought crossed her mind, a very spur-of-the-moment idea. Before he could pull back, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Natsu blinked at her in surprise. Then, after a second, his grin was back.

She was out of the car faster than he could blink, and then waved one more time before turning around and setting out for her home.

When the door fell shut behind her, Natsu shook his head with a fond chuckle, trying not to think too much of her actions. She _was_ quite buzzed, after all.

But as he drove off into the night, he continued whistling their song nonetheless.


	8. Chapter 8

Days when they couldn't fit in their usual coffee break were the worst.

Lucy's heart shrinked at least two sizes when she read his text.

_Swamped with appointments today. Won't make it to coffee time:/_

She sighed, all the while trying to convince herself that her decline in mood was not bound to him exclusively. She'd miss her caffeine, too.

Yeah, right.

How much longer would she be able to kid herself?

With a _smack_, she dropped the bag of potting soil onto the floor, continuing to push it into the corner with her foot. With one last kick and a grim nod, her work was done. Maybe it would do her good. It was a busy day for her, too. Still…

Lucy sighed again.

Of course - she could easily get a coffee just for herself. But somehow, the thought didn't sit right with her. It had been so long since she had bought a single cup, she'd feel empty-handed doing so. And Natsu had become a part of her routine, one she did not want to miss or exclude.

This was their _thing_. It didn't feel the same, all alone.

She had just started preparing an order when the doorbell gave its usual jingle - and hope rose in her heart despite herself. It was around one o'clock. Maybe he had managed…?

"Lu?"

"Levy!"

When Lucy recognized the voice of her best friend, her troubles were momentarily forgotten. She wiped her hands on her apron and tried to dust off the remaining bits as she hurried into the show room.

"Thought I'd surprise you," Levy grinned, holding a cupholder with four cups of coffee as she stood there in the middle of the room. Lucy's lips almost started wobbling at the sight.

"You're the best!"

"Is Natsu not here yet? I thought he always _visited_ you around this time?"

Lucy didn't miss the playful tease in her best friend's voice, but as usual, a sassy enough answer wouldn't come immediately. Instead, she grimaced, allowing her disappointment to show.

"He can't make it today."

"Talk about great timing. Damn! I soo wanted to see you two together."

"Dammit, Lev, I _told_ you it's not like that! We're not teenagers anymore! Will you_ ever_ stop teasing me?"

"Of course not. It's my duty as your best friend."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but returned her grin anyways.

"Give me a sec, I'll be right with you. Just gotta finish this bouquet."

A little while later, after Levy had taken her usual spot on the counter, where she let her feet swing loosely, Lucy got the ribbons out of one of the drawers.

"Ooh! That sounds really interesting!"

"It is! I'll start the article after lunch break. I've been doing voluntary extra hours to research it some more - it's just so fun!"

Only Levy could manage to make working extra hours sound like fun. Lucy grinned.

Then again, it did sound awfully interesting. She couldn't wait to buy the next issue of National Geographic. The origins of art, cave paintings in South Africa, 100000 year-old tools made of bones - and that was just what Levy would be writing about.

"But now, the important stuff. Tell me about tattoo boy some more."

And just like that, Lucy's grin wavered.

"What's there to tell?" she asked as she peeked at her friend, wary of the impish look that had settled on her face. Her _matchmaking_ look.

Only higher forces could save her now.

"Don't try to tell me you don't like him. You're obviously disappointed that he's not coming to see you today. And you're _always_ gushing to me over him. Natsu here, Natsu there. Of course you have a crush! Time to stop denying it to yourself."

"But I can't!"

"You can't what? Stop denying it?"

"Leeev." The sound of her name being drawled out in that so very familiar - yet everytime skin-crawling - manner made Levy shiver and laugh at the same time. She was getting there.

"What is it then, Lucy?"

"I - I don't know!"

"Oh come on, Lu. It's the same reason you've never managed to be in a relationship with anyone for long. The longest you had was, what, a little over a year with Leo? Just admit it."

Lucy's hands had stopped working on the ribbon she had been winding around the bunch of flowers.

"Admit _what_?!"

"That you're scared."

"…"

"You're just really scared of people leaving you. Always been. And I know you don't wanna hear this, but Lu, you're holding yourself back."

She turned her head towards her, and Levy knew she had been spot on. Her face looked guilty, as if she had been caught. Lucy sighed, giving her a fond yet exasperated look.

"I thought best friends are supposed to agree with you, not analyze your state of mind and tear you apart better than a psychologist."

Levy chuckled.

"You know me - just being honest. You know, it's really been a while since I've seen you this happy. You're always so cheerful, having more fun than you did these last years. Just stop _overthinking_. You like him, don't you?"

"I do," she finally admitted. "But… I don't know if he feels the same way. He's so hard to figure out, ugh! Sometimes he'll say or do things that make me all… I don't know! I feel like a schoolgirl all over again. But then sometimes it's like he doesn't even realize I'm a woman, or something, and it's just - I don't know what I'm feeling anymore!"

"Hey, Lu?"

"Hm?"

"You're head over heels."

"Shut up," Lucy laughed, leaving her little chamber to lean against the doorframe. They smiled at each other. "My coffee turned cold, didn't it?"

"Probably."

Levy handed over the cup, and Lucy opened the lit to peek inside. Then she took a careful sip. Luke warm. With a shrug of her shoulders, she gulped half of it down.

"Good enough."

Levy jumped off the counter, her black low boots hitting the floor with an audible clank.

"Lu, I'll be heading out now, or Erza will kill me. Wanna get take-out tonight?"

"Oh god yes. I love you."

"Same." She winked. "Around seven?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Yee next one! On tumblr I'm at chapter 13 now hehe (so much for that one reviewer saying i need to write more DUDE I've been updating this story pretty much DAILY literally *sighs*). I hope you enjoy this one, it's a little longer than the last ones. x)_

_Oh and I have another AU coming soon!_

* * *

**fairies and ink**

* * *

"Thankyou so much for helping me with these."

"Ah, no worries!"

Natsu grinned as he dumped the last of the potting soil bags in the corner and clapped his hands together.

"There's nothing more to carry, right?"

"Yeah."

This could have been the prompt for him to leave, but Natsu seemed to have different plans. Lazily, he walked over to her chair and slumped down, resting his feet on the counter.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you company," he yawned. "Besides, my next appoinment is only at two thirty. Still over half an hour left."

Lucy tried to sound annoyed, but it sounded fake at best. They both knew she loved his company just as much as he loved hers.

And so she simply continued about her previous occupations, but not without giving him a quick warning to not destroy any vases - again.

As she rearranged the decoration, Lucy could hear him rummage through a drawer behind her back. Seriously, had he ever heard of privacy?

Then it became quiet again, and she continued exchanging pots and wilted flowers, until a regular scratching noise diverted her attention.

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Mmmh?" he replied, apparently distracted. "Drawin'."

That was enough to get her attention.

"Oh really? Can I see?"

She didn't wait for an answer, but simply interrupted her busy hustle and bustle as she made her way to the counter, rounding it to peek over his shoulder.

Daisies.

Her heart skipped a beat, but then began outright dancing.

"You like it?" he asked, momentarily halting the movements of his hands to glance up at her. He sounded casual, but there was attentive intensity in his eyes.

"I do," she smiled. "Wait, what's that on the right one? Is that a person?"

"Ah, it'll be a fairy! Figured, since you liked them so much…"

So it was true. He was drawing this for her. Or, well - with her in mind. Both of these ideas did nothing to calm her heart.

"It - it looks like me a little."

"It does?"

Was he _blushing_? No, she must be imagining things. It was quite hot in the store, after all. One of these days she'd have to buy an air-con.

The heat was unbearable these days.

"Hey Lucy, can I ask you something?"

Oh dear. If her heart had been dancing before, then what was it doing now? Running a marathon? And why did he sound so serious? What was he going to ask her?

"Why do you like fairies so much?"

"H-huh?"

"They're everywhere." He gestured towards the figures that stood scattered between the flower pots. "And you told me Faerydae means gift from the fairies, right?"

He _remembered_?

"Well…" Lucy replied, rather pensively all of a sudden. She pulled herself up on the counter, where she sat right beside his drawing. Her eyes dropped to the paper again. "My mom always used to tell me stories about them when I was still a kid."

She smiled,picking up a stray twig from the counter and twirling it between her fingers."And how they brought magic into our lives."

"Magic?"

" were just fairytales, of course, but they sure felt like magic to me. She was great at telling stories. And I still believe it, you know. That there ismagic in everyday life. She taught me that."

Natsu was chewing on his lower lip, staring at her as if he was expecting her to continue. Unconsciously, she mirrored his movements and brought her thumb up to play with her own lip.

"Magic, she said, is the thing you feel on a really nice day, when you look up at the sky to see some flower petals drifting by. Or sitting at a table with all your loved ones. A nice smell that reminds you of a far gone moment that still lives on in your heart. The small things. Small like the fairies who always look after you. Those are the gifts they give to us."

Natsu had become absorbed in her expression as she quietly told him about her mother and the fairies, but Lucy did not notice. She kept her eyes on the twig in her hands, feeling a sharp piece press into her thumb evertime she turned it to the left.

"She always said I was her gift. And that she had called me Lucy because I was the light in her life, and she would be forever grateful to the fairies for giving her magic in such a beautiful way."

Lucy's eyes turned sad while she spoke. With a sigh, she let the twig drop back onto the counter, but it slipped and fell to the ground. She followed it with her eyes.

"Well, thats all long gone now. But I never forgot about the fairies."

She smiled as her hand moved to his drawing, brushing over the strokes that had begun to look like a little figure atop one of the daisies.

"I've actually - I've never told anyone about this before, but… I've been thinking about getting… a tattoo."

Something in his expression changed, but he remained as quiet as he had been throughout their onesided conversation. He probably didn't approve anyway. He probably was sparing her feelings by staying silent.

"Ah, nevermind. It's such a silly idea…"

"It's not silly at all."

She brought her face back up, meeting his eyes. She was surprised by his serious tone aswell as the heat she discovered in his eyes.

"It's not silly," he repeated, and stood up. When his hands gripped the hem of his shirt Lucy was ripped out of her confused state.

"What are you doing?!"

But he simply pulled it over his head, leaving her gaping at his torso. He looked just like she had imagined him. All lean muscle; defined abs and smooth skin. And there, on the lower right, just above the deliciously v-shaped muscle leading down into his pants, he had scales tattoed over what looked like a scar. She wanted to touch it. Run her fingers along the skin.

His intense eyes were on hers again as he held his shirt in his hands, and all she managed was a nervous stutter as he stepped closer.

"W-w-wha…"

When he turned around instead of leaning down to ravish her, Lucy felt almost disappointed. She had already pictured it in her mind's eye; had craved his lips on hers and his strong arms around her body.

_Oh gods, Lucy, stop it!_

But her feverish thoughts were interrupted when she was brought face to face with his back.

There was barely an inch of plain skin visible. Instead, his whole back was covered in ink, from the base of his neck down to his pants. The lines merged and wound over muscle, red and gray and black. They danced together when he moved, sending ripples down his back; creating motion.

Her eyes flickered over scales and claws, a tail and blazing eyes, over fire and smoke.

A dragon.

"I got this in honour of my dad."

"It's… it's _amazing_."

"Thanks."

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, his serious expression replaced by a proud grin. Much earlier than she would have liked, he wriggled his way into his shirt again. She kept her eyes on his dragon tattoo for as long as she managed. The urge to touch him was stronger than ever.

When he spun back around, she snapped out of her mesmerized state. Almost confused, she blinked up at him from her spot on the counter. His eyes twinkled.

"You love your mom a lot, don't you?"

"I…did. I mean, I _do_, I still love her. But - she's dead."

"Oh."

The smile died on his face. Before he could open his mouth to apologize, she interrupted him. She had heard too many people utter these words. No matter how heartfelt they were, they never ceased to hurt her.

"It's okay, really! It was a long time ago. I was only ten."

"It never hurts any less though, does it?"

His voice was quiet as he stared at her out of dark eyes, and a shiver ran down her spine. He_knew_ what she was feeling.

"Natsu… your f-"

But before she could utter her question, a loud beep tore apart the silence. They both started, but then Natsu started cursing.

"Fuck! Good thing I set this damn timer, or I bet I would've missed my appointment. Gajeel would've _slayed_ me."

"Oh dear!" Lucy called, jumping off the counter.

But still, Natsu stood in front of her, showing no signs of moving. A pensive look had taken over his face.

"Hey, if you want to… I mean, would it be okay - what do you think - could I design it? Your tattoo?"

As he watched Lucy's mouth drop, he quickly brought his hands up as if to retreat.

"I mean, _if_ you will get it. And you don't have to- I could just sketch something and you could always say no, of course! It's really just, I just had a nice image in mind, it's no big deal if you don't-"

"I'd love for you to do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lucy's heart fluttered as he beamed at her, and she was sure she would not come to regret this decision. If anyone were to tattoo anything on her - it would be Natsu. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

That he had offered it to her first - that was just a bonus.

"He, Lucy!" he called, excited by an idea that had seemingly just crossed his mind. "You wanna watch? It'll just be a small thing, maybe twenty minutes."

Lucy couldn't believe it. There she had been, for weeks on end, not daring to ask the question, and he had simply invited her.

"I'd love to!" she burst out, maybe a little too excited - but she really didn't care. "I mean, if it's okay with the rules and Gajeel and the customer and… uh…"

"Sure thing! It'll be fine, don't worry!"

"But the shop-"

"Just close it for a few minutes. There's been what, one customer in the whole time I was here?"

"Hey! Are you saying nobody wants my flowers!"

"Nah, I'm saying you should take a break and watch _me_ work."

He smiled as he stood up and put his hands on her back, pushing her towards the entrance. Lucy hoped he wouldn't feel her body temperature spiking, even though the rise was more than obvious on her cheeks. His hands felt good; large and strong as they rested against the small of her back.

But then he let go, and she almost stumbled as the light pressure he had provided her with left her and she tilted backwards.

"Woah, careful! Haha, you're so clumsy sometimes."

His words barely registered, because she was in his arms again. His breath hit her neck, and he didn't even _move_. He stayed exactly as he was, with his arms pressing against her sides.

Everything around Lucy disappeared.

She couldn't deny the things it made her feel even if she tried. While Lucy worked his hands off her hips, she secretly grimaced. The force of the things she was feeling threatened to overwhelm her every time he came too close.

Forcefully, she pulled open the door, annoyed with herself.

These thoughts and feelings had been thoroughly dissected and stomped upon by her heart by now, and it never got any better. If anything, it only added to her state of confusion.

So she simply turned the 'welcome' sign on her door around and marched over to Iron Dragon Ink with him hot on her heels and complaining about her sudden escape.

Cold air hit her when she entered the tattoo parlour. Yes, she would _definitely_ buy an air-con soon. It was a gift sent from heaven. She virtually could feel her clothes drying aready. Lucy sighed happily.

"Hi, Gajeel."

"Eh? Where'd you leave my employee? I don't like to keep my customers waiting."

Grimly, he looked up, and then nodded towards a young girl at the other side of the room. She waved nervously, a small smile playing around her lips as she squeezed her legs together. Lucy smiled back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Gajeel, it's my f-"

Natsu entered behind her, quickly assessing the situation as he passed her by.

"I'm here, boss! No worries, aye? Ah, hi!"

His attention had already diverted towards the girl, and he extended his hands as he marched over to her. Gajeel just shook his head.

"How's it going? You ready?"

"I - I think so!"

"Course you are! It'll be fine, so don't be nervous. Still happy with the design?"

"Yeah, I am. I really love it." she smiled as she brushed strands of brown hair behind her ear, and this time she seemed much more confident. Lucy quietly walked over to take a seat, but Natsu motioned for her to come closer. "This is my friend, Lucy. She'll watch, if that's okay with you? She can hold your hand, too."

He grinned, and the girl smiled at Lucy again. She was really pale.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea…"

Lucy tried to look reassuring, but really, she was almost as nervous as the girl herself. Sharp needles digging into skin over and over - she couldn't imagine it'd be a pleasant experience. She swallowed hard.

While Natsu disappeared for some more preparations, the two women took a seat and fell into a pleasant chatter. Soon, the girl seemed much more relaxed.

When Natsu returned, they both smiled at him, and he seemed rather pleased.

"Man, Lucy, I'll have you come over more often!"

He kept chuckling as he pressed the stencil down onto the inner part of her right forearm, where it left behind a beautiful rose.

"This position ok?"

"Ah, it's just like I imagined it! Yes."

Anticipation was now the predominant emotion displayed on her face.

"Well then, let's get started, right?" Natsu grinned.

"Y-yeah!"

Lucy found herself leaning forward as he got out the tattoo machine. With a spray, that was used to cool the skin, he explained, he covered the sketch one last time.

Lucy noticed she was holding her breath, and inhaled deeply as the last preparations were completed.

"This this your first time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, it's really not so bad. I'll give you a quick prick so you know how it will feel, okay?"

"Okay."

Slowly, he brought the needle closer to her skin, and a low buzz filled the air as he turned it on. Then he put it down, and the girl flinched.

Lucy flinched simultaneously, her heart beating into her throat as she watched the girl's face slip for a split second. _Oh dear._

Her eyes moved to Natsu, and she found him in a state of total concentration.

That was right. He'd said she would see him work.

He was entirely absorbed as the needle moved across her skin, leaving behind a trail of black that he wiped away from time to time. Lucy, too, forgot the time as she followed the lines that appeared out of nothing, mesmerized by the process.

This was his very own kind of magic.

He created art. Art that would remain forever.

The girl, whose name was Charlotte as she had discovered, kept the edge of the chair in an iron grip with her left, scrunching up her face from time to time.

"Almost done," Natsu mumbled.

He had kept telling her what he was doing, from lineart to shading, and Lucy had not once been able to look away. What minutes ago had been blotches of ink had now indeed turned into a beautiful rose.

In her own heart, a decision bloomed.

It had grown roots for a long time now, but had still been too weak to dig its way out before today. But she could imagine it now; could picture it before her mind's eye.

Her own tattoo.


	10. Chapter 10

_This one will be focusing on our side pairing again hehe;)_

* * *

**the next one**

* * *

Levy McGarden's heels clicked against the asphalt as she made her way down Strawberry Street. Anticipation had her fall into a half-jog, but she was quick to slow down as soon as her favourite tattoo shop came into vision.

Composure. That was the key.

She didn't know what she was more excited about - Gajeel, or the prospect of another tattoo soon ornating her skin.

Really, she thought with a chuckle, soon there'd be no more space to tattoo on her right thigh. She'd have to use the remaining surface wisely. Which meant even more brainstorming sessions with Gajeel. No problems with that.

As usual, she checked her appearance in the window before entering.

She had tamed her blue mane into two pigtails today, opting for a light lipstick only to accentuate her eyes. The heat wave that had washed over them last week showed no signs of fading, so Levy saw no use in applying much make-up. It would melt off in mere minutes anyway.

Her crop-top stopped just above her belly button, where her high waisted denim shorts left only a small strip of skin on display. Levy loved summer. It allowed her to show off her legs - and the works of art decorating them.

Satisfied with her appearance, she pushed open the door.

Was she imagining things, or did Gajeel seem just a little less grumpy today? Levy returned Natsu's happy greeting, but didn't miss the way his eyes searched for a second person behind her. Then her attention was drawn back towards Gajeel, who was leaning against the counter.

"Hi Shrimp."

"Hi, _Gajeel_."

"Lemme just fetch your design from the back."

"Sure."

As soon as Gajeel turned his back, Natsu was prancing around her. She almost had to laugh. He really had brought a new atmosphere into the shop.

"So, how's Lucy doing?"

"I'm guessing just as fine as she was when you last saw her? You know, _yesterday_?"

"Yeah but _today_. You haven't spoken to her?"

"No. I wanted to drop by after the appointment."

"I see," he mumbled, and Levy couldn't shake the feeling that he was nervous about something. She hadn't known him for long, but some of his emotions were easier to read than an open book. Others, she mused, not so.

She wasn't sure, but there was something about him, under his dorky exterior, that was very sharp. She'd noticed it right on the first day, and had decided she would most likely get along with him. And she had been proven right - as always. Levy McGarden was rarely wrong.

In fact, she _hated_ being wrong.

It was to be avoided at all costs.

Maybe that was the reason why she was so reluctant still - when it came to her own heart. Feelings were not right or wrong - feelings _existed_. As good as she might be at giving advice to Lucy, as good was she at ignoring it herself.

"Got the quote." Gajeel startled her from her thoughts, waving the sheet in front of her face with a proud grin. _The living bird is not its labeled bones._ "Between the book and the sparrows, right? Along the curve of the woman?"

"Spot on," she grinned.

"Lemme do some last adjustments. Sit."

Surpressing an eye roll, Levy obeyed. Somehow she was sure not even Gajeel treated his other customers just like this. Now - was this a good or a bad thing? This constant uncertainty drove her mad.

Everything else in her life was under her control.

Why was he so _impossible_?

"Oi, Salamander, get some ink from the back, will ya?"

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu mocked before he made his way towards the corridor.

"Salamander?" Levy cocked a brow as she watched him disappear. New ink? Wouldn't Gajeel be tattooing her in the back room anyways? Her inner thigh wasn't something she would display for anyone who chose to peek through the shop window.

"Ah, 'cause of all the lizards he's got on him," Gajeel grinned evilly. It seemed to cause him joy to come up with weird nicknames, if her own was anything to go by. Shrimp. The mere thought of it made Levy squint her eyes again. "But listen, shrimp…"

"Do you _have_ to call me that?"

"Yeah. Anyways, there's something… something I wanted to ask ya."

Why was he fidgeting on his chair now? Not even Levy had ever seen him like this. What did he want to tell her? Was that why he had sent Natsu away? But… what did he have to say that required privacy?

Suddenly, Levy's heart was beating all the way up to her throat, and she feared it might escape its restraints any second now.

"…ask me?"

"Yeah…"

The sound of a door closing seemed to snap him out of his awkwardness. There was not much time left.

"D'ya wanna go out with me?" he blurted out.

Levy's eyes widened as her lips parted simultaneously, leaving behind the trace of an incredulous smile. Natsu's steps echoed through the hallway.

"Yeah," she finally grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."

Her courage surprised her. But then again - it probably was because now she could finally be sure of his interest. Lucy had been right, after all.

"Just to, y' know-" he added as Natsu walked over towards them with a capsule in his hand. "-to discuss your next tattoo."

"Your next one?" Natsu laughed as he caught Gajeel's words. "How 'bout you concentrate on this one first?"

Levy smiled up at him stupidly, suddenly becoming aware of the redness in her cheeks. It didn't matter. She had fallen into a sudden state of bliss.

"Yeah," she agreed. "This one first."


	11. Chapter 11

_Yeah I couldn't resist giving this drabble a german title because of the ambiguous meaning this word has in geman it just fits so nicely hehehe x)_

* * *

**veilchen**

* * *

It was a Wednesday when he came storming into her shop after what felt like mere seconds after she had opened up.

Lucy had still been occupied with stowing her handbag into its usual spot behind the door, as active as a sloth and basically still asleep, when the door was ripped open.

"Lucy? You there?"

"Natsu?! What the hell!" she complained, groaning as his loud voice disrupted the usual quiet of her morning routine. He had just poked her inner beast with a stick. A move he would regret as soon as he'd lay eyes on her.

Underlined, sleep deprived eyes, sloggy movements, hastily fixed hair - this was Lucy Heartfilia after a series marathon that had lasted just a _little_ too long. Three hours of sleep was all she had gotten. But the _finale_ would air tomorrow. Of course she had had to catch up, right?

Not like she had already read the books. Twice.

But all regrets and angry thoughts were forgotten as she rounded the corner.

"Oh my god, Natsu, what happened?"

"Ah, not much… just, do you have any tissues maybe? Don't wanna go to work like this."

Lucy's hand dropped back to her hips, leaving her shocked face on display.

His right eye was a deep violet, and had started to swell from the looks of it. There was dried blood on his nose and lips, even trickles of it on his chin. He tried to grin, but the motion looked painful.

Quickly, she stepped closer, pulling a handkerchief out of the pocket of her shorts.

"Seriously though, what happened to you?"

"Some guys tried to snatch an old lady's handbag so I taught them a lesson." he declared, not without pride. Actually, it was oozing off him, and he put his hands on his hips in a victorious pose.

"Tss, you should really be more careful! You were lucky this time…" She trailed off as she wiped away some blood from his chin, staining the fabric in her hands. He seemed surprised by her care. "But what if something happens to you too?"

"Pah! They were just two."

"_Just_ two?!"

"I do Muay Thai."

"Oh." Lucy mumbled cleverly. As if that settled the matter. Whatever that even was. Well, it sounded dangerous for sure, so she supposed it was a form of martial arts. But really, he was so irresponsible… "Well… at least you did save that old lady's bag, right?"

"I might've snatched a sandwich out of it before I gave it back…."

"You _what_?" Lucy snorted as she made her way to the counter in search of some provisions for the small cut on his forehead. She had a first aid kit _somewhere_ around here, she was sure.

"Hey, I needed some energy! It's been a while since I've gotten into a fight."

"A while?"

Lucy raised a critical brow as she rummaged through the drawer where she thought she kept her first aid kid. It turned out to be the lower one. In her defense, she thought, she had barely ever needed it.

"Well…" Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him scratch his head, but then returned her attention to the drawers. "I was kinda a rowdy teenager, haha."

Lucy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" he grinned.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry, I got a little distracted by…this."

Still giggling, Lucy held up her discovery - a little pack wrapped in plastic foil.

"Eh? What's that?"

"Band-aids. But-" The corners of Lucy's mouth twitched. "They're Fairy Band-aids. They come in all the colours of the rainbow."

"….and you will…put them on me."

"I have no others."

"…"

"You should be grateful, really."

"I am_ so_ grateful, oh Queen of the Fairies!"

He actually fell onto his knees, worshipping her in a much too ironic way, if you asked her. She was still chuckling as she made her way back to him, holding the little package like a weapon.

"Calm down, Dragon Lord Dragneel. Now, sit down. Let me fix this mess."

"Aye, m'am!"

Natsu flauntered past her on his way to his beloved white chair. Really, she should probably buy a second one. One chair alone seemed to have become more and more trouble over the last months.

His constant company had brought a lot of change.

Her shortage of chairs was probably the most insignificant.

She followed him with a smile on her lips, despite her worry about his condition. Somehow, he did that to her. He came in and brought lightheartedness with him, no matter the circumstances.

He was already sitting when she came to a halt in front of him, and she did her best not to stare as he sat wide-legged on the chair. It might have just been the wounds, but an air of wickedness surrounded him, and it made him seem all the more appealing. If that was even possible.

When Lucy spotted a tiny bloodstain on his grey shirt, her mind went back to the task at hand. His treatment.

She tore open the package, grateful for the loud sound that ripped through the loaded atmosphere. The air had felt so thick, she thought she might have been able to cut it.

He had been staring, too.

But probably for different reasons. Because she looked so much shabbier than usual. It was not like Lucy to feel self-conscious about her appearance, but it just was one of these days. And his intense, shameless staring didn't help.

His eyes stayed trained on her face as she carefully applied the band-aid. She paid attention to be as gentle as possible, ghosting her fingers across his forehead and brushing away some stray strands of hair. Was she only imagining it, or did he shudder involuntarily every time she touched his skin?

When she was satisfied with her work and looked down at him, his eyes had become darker, the usual onyx replaced by an almost magnetic blackness.

"Thanks," he mumbled, eyes not leaving hers.

His tone sent shivers down her spine. Why did he not stop looking at her like that? It made her skin all hot.

Had he not been sitting, but standing in front of her, Lucy could not have guaranteed she would hve been able to resist leaning closer, letting his eyes pull her in until she could feel his breath on her lips.

Oh, she wanted to kiss him. The realization hit suddenly, and it hit hard.

He reached up, touching the band-aid decorating his forehead.

"Does it look good?" he grinned, and then immediately flinched when the smile reached his eye._Nevermind._

"Beautiful. Pink really suits you." She winked, but then her face turned serious again, and she wagged her index finger at him. "But promise me you won't throw yourself into dangerous situations just like that again! As a belated birthday present, okay?"

"Sure sure, I pr- wait what?! It was your _birthday_?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "This Sunday."

"But why didn't you say anything!"

He jumped up, outraged and unable to shut his gaping mouth.

"Well," she stated, matter of factly. "Didn't just want to push it in your face. There was no reason to tell you, was there?"

"But - but I _missed your birthday_."

"Really, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I had a great day with some friends who surprised me."

"I… I could have surprised you too…" he mumbled, his previous enthusiasm destroyed. An aura of gloom surrounded him.

Lucy blinked at him, amused by his reaction. He seemed devastated.

"I'll make it up to you!" he yelled all of a sudden, determination blazing in his eyes. "You'll get a double super present next year, I swear! 1st of July, right? I'm great wth dates! I won't forget!"

"There's nothing to make up for."

He didn't seem to hear her. Lucy could have sworn he was standing in flames.

"It will be _great_!" he hollered, punching a fist into the air.

Lucy couldn't help but feel his enthusiasm seep into her. Really, he was planning her birthday present for _next_ year. She grinned.

Her heart fell into a cheerful trot as she considered his words. Natsu still saw himself as an inherent part of her life in a year. He wanted to give her a gift, wanted to be a part of her world more than he already was.

The thought made her giddier than she wanted to admit.

And it solidified the idea that had been plaguing her ever since her heart to heart talk with Levy. She_did_ have a thing for him, so much she had been able to admit to herself by now.

Not without a certain amount of fear, Lucy realized that her feelings probably had long past the stage of a mere crush.

No, the things she was feeling for Natsu confused her. She had never felt like this with any other man. This was something else. Something more.

Nervously, she harrumphed, unable to look him in the eye as she brought herself to finally ask him. Instead, she turned towards the door, fixing her eyes on the violets on top the counter.

"So… you doing anything this weekend?"

It took her courage to ask the simple question. What if he had no plans? Would she really be brave enough to ask him out?

His face lit up, as if he had just remembered something particularly funny.

"You won't believe this, but someone actually asked me out!"

"Oh."

Natsu didn't notice how her hands froze on the wooden surface of the counter, or how her face fell for just the tiniest of seconds. Natsu… had a date?

That was right. He was an attractive man.

Of course he would go out on dates. Who was to say he hadn't done so in the past months? Lucy had no right to feel so upset. They were not dating.

Still, it hurt.

Suddenly she regretted her stupid series marathon. She regretted that she had barely had time to apply make-up, that she looked like she had just crawled out of bed, that today of all things she felt not as cute as she so desperately wanted to look in this moment.

So he had spurned her. It was an irrational feeling, but Lucy felt rejected without even having exposed the feelings in her heart. Undesired.

"That's… nice," she tried, hating how the smile on her lips seemed so foreign to her, so fake.

"Ah, but I won't go," he laughed, oblivious to the weight that lifted off her shoulders as his words left his lips. He seemed oblivious to anything, really.

"What?!" she blurted out, and he blinked at her in confusion, only now becoming aware of her agitated state.

"What's with you?" he deadpanned.

"N-nothing." she snapped, trying to surpress the blush that she knew would claim her cheeks no matter what she did. "Just…surprised. Why not?"

"I didn't feel like it," he shrugged. "Not sure why. Besides, I have someone to look after at home."

And so Lucy fell out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"At…home…" she mumbled, glad for the table beneath her. Her knees would probably have buckled. How stupid could she be?

"Yeah, Happy. I told you about him, didn't I? My neighbour can't feed him on Friday, so I gotta stay at home and keep the nuisance some company."

Lucy's eye began to twitch. Really, was he doing this on purpose? She was not sure how much more commotion her heart could take. He had been talking about his damned _cat_. Suddenly, she had to laugh.

She sat there, giggling, and Natsu understood the world no more.

"Did I ever mention that you're really weird."

She, weird? _He_ had been the one to send her on an emotional rollercoaster-ride with his nonsensical behaviour. Was he not aware of the things he was doing to her?

"I think you did." Once more, Lucy plucked up the courage to return to her previous endeavor. She would finish what she had started. If she didn't draw through now, she wasn't sure if she would ever dare again. "So you _are_ free on the weekend, after all."

"Uh…"

Why did he seem so uncomfortable? There was something he was not telling her. Her heart felt heavy in her chest.

"I… got some stuff to do."

"Oh. I see."

Lucy's pride lay crumbled at her feet. Rejected. Lucy Heartfilia had been rejected, and that after it had taken her so long to muster the strength to even admit her growing feelings to herself.

Did he really see nothing more than a friend in her? Did he see even that? Maybe she was just a work aqquaintance after all, someone to save him from boredom. A tidal wave of insecurities came crushing in. She gripped the edge of the counter in an effort not to drown.

But he noticed her change in mood.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, inquisitive and weirdly quiet.

"Nothing."

Lucy shook her head, desperately trying to fight the feelings bubbling inside her. Stupid. She was so stupid.

"Did you want to do something? We can get together next week! You wanna meet up next weekend? I can ask Sting and co! How's that sound? Lucy?"

This time, she managed a smile. He really was sweet. He _did_ consider her a friend. Of course he did. The realization brought her comfort and reassurance, but at the same time it felt like a knife to the heart. He cared about her, she could see it in his worried eyes.

Just not as much as she cared about him. And that was okay. She would have to live with that. It was not his fault.

"That'd be nice."

"Cool! Then I'll leave you to your flowers for now!"

He seemed relieved, and inspected the palette on the upper part of the sales counter, pushing his nose against the lilac petals.

"Violets, right?"

He beamed at her, proud of his newly acquired wisdom. Had she taught him this, or had he looked it up on his own?

"Yeah."

Lucy nodded, staring at the flowers she had sat down on this very spot before he had stormed in. The prospect of replanting them seemed so much less appealing than before. He smirked at her, face still pushed against the greenery. The petals resembled the colour of his bruised eye.

"Violets."


	12. Chapter 12

_I waited so long to finally write this chapter x) Have some feels. \o/_

_As always, reviews are very appreciated!_

* * *

**the slow burn**

* * *

The scent of heaven - or what heaven most likely smelled like - still lingered in the air. With a full tummy and a happy sigh, Lucy Heartfilia dropped down onto her beloved couch, lifting her laptop from the small table in front of her and lovingly placing it into her lap.

She deserved this.

After all, she had just cooked what could only be described as the best Spaghetti al Vino Bianco in existence. A quick glance at the brazen wall clock told her that it was just past 10pm, so she had enough time to indulge in an episode or two.

Or more. It was Saturday, and it wasn't like she had any plans…

The thought of a certain rosy-haired someone came creeping in, menacing questions about what he might be doing right now that was better than her company, and she quickly distracted herself with the touchpad, scrolling along the page to keep her thoughts in line.

It didn't work too well.

Lucy gave an annoyed sigh. She had managed to distract herself all day - had cleaned the flat, had finished reading her copy of The One Plus One, had even rearranged some furniture in her bedroom. But he always managed to sneak his way back into her mind as soon as she became careless and let her thoughts wander.

He probably had gone out on a date after all.

With a huff, she slammed her finger down to left-click on an episode of New Girl. Some light-hearted soap opera would be best. Especially since the finale of Game of Thrones this week had left her a wreck. She wasn't sure she could ever get over the tragedies. This show would be the end of her. If the wait for it didn't kill her first.

The doorbell rang.

This was new.

"What the hell…" Lucy mumbled to herself as she was forced out of her cozy position. "…at this time…"

Whoever it was, she would have to get rid of them. After all, she was already in her pyjama shorts and an old t-shirt with heart prints. Her messy bun completed her look of self-pity. The only thing that was missing was a bucket of ice cream, she realized with a chuckle.

No one would want to stick around with her like this anyway.

Surpressing a yawn, she opened the door.

"Natsu?!"

"Hey, Lucy," he smiled sheepishly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

His face fell.

"Should I leave again?"

But something in the way he held himself, in the way his head dropped and his shoulders sank, made her reconsider her initial reaction. Natsu seemed horribly down, even with his usual charme still present on his face.

"Sorry, I was just… so surprised. How rude of me!"

"Ah, it's you, so I'm not surprised."

He grinned, propping himself up on the doorframe. His eyes dropped from her face and fixed themselves on a point far too low for her taste. He was still smiling. Even bigger, now.

"Are you drunk?"

"Just a tiny bit," he mumbled and lifted his hand in front of her face, spreading thumb and index finger to show her just what exactly a 'tiny bit' was.

"So you decided to visit _me_, of all people?"

"Dunno. I just… wanted to see you, that's all."

Lucy's heart nearly failed her. How could he say such a thing so casually? Or was he _that_ drunk? He seemed fine to her. Buzzed, certainly, but still fine. She could feel heat take over her skin.

"Ah damn, I should just leave. I really don't wanna waltz in and turn your day to shit."

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

Pure concern shone on Lucy's face now, and she stepped aside to let him in. "Let's get you inside, okay? You're not 'turning my day to shit', promise."

"Well…" Longingly, he peeked at the couch he had admired the last time he had picked her up. Suddenly, a grin played around his lips. "If you insist."

Had she not been so worried, Lucy would have laughed as he entered her flat, looking like a boy on Christmas Eve.

"Come on. Do you want some water? Tea? Or…gin?"

"Yeah."

Half an hour later they were sitting on the couch, the half-full bottle of gin on the living room table in front of them. Natsu had blessed the heavens for her food scraps, swallowing the pasta up with the force and speed of a vacuum cleaner. Not even one bit remained on the plate that stood beside the bottle, discarded for the far more intoxicating delicacy.

"I got it for my birthday," Lucy explained as she downed her second shot after clinking glasses with the man next to her. "We actually managed to kill almost half of it last time, with just three people."

"It's good," Natsu declared as the caught the last drop with his lower lip. His eyes flickered to the laptop on her table, right beside the vase full of fresh freesias. It was on standby now, but as he had sat down he had noticed the full screen displaying a freeze image of a show he didn't know.

"I disturbed you, huh?"

"Not like I was doing _much_," she chuckled, rubbing her chest area as the warmth that was so inherent to alcohol filled her lings with a light, almost pleasant, burn. "Just trying to distract myself."

"Distract?" He raised a curious brow.

Lucy's eyes grew wide when she realized the words that had slipped her. Redness spread all the way to her ears.

"Uh, from - from the Game of Thrones finale!" she claimed lamely. "It killed me."

"Ohh!" To her surprise, Natsu leaned forward. He'd swallowed it, apparently. "You watch it too?"

"You too?!"

"It has dragons," he stated matter-of-factly, and she burst out laughing.

Of course.

When their eyes met, he joined in on her laughter, and they both laughed until their bellies hurt and they weren't even sure of the reason anymore. Natsu filled their two tiny glasses once more, and, giggling, they toasted each other.

When Lucy put hers back down on to the table, she watched him as he did the same. Her eyes fixed themselves on the base of his neck. She had never noticed how much longer his hair had become.

The undercut was still there, but slightly longer too, while the tangled mess on his head had almost turned into a little mane. Something in her stomach tightened when he combed through the locks with his right hand.

Lucy swallowed hard.

In an attempt to overcome her sudden onset of weakness, she cleared her throat, and he looked at her with a curios and so very innocent expression that Lucy wanted to reach over and grab the collar of his dark shirt right now, pulling him flush against her and-

"Your hair is much longer!" she squeaked, voice a few octaves too high.

Both his eyebrows lifted, and he looked like he was questioning her mental state. Not like _he_ had been the one to invade her apartment during the late evening. Drunk.

His earlier expression flashed up in her mind again, and she decided she really had to ask him about it. But not before…

"I bet I could get it into a ponytail." she grinned. The idea had come out of nowhere, but it was absolutely brilliant. The perfect excuse to touch his hair. _Lucy, you're such a genius._ Her entire body felt hot, and she giggled.

"Oh god, now you're drunk too," he groaned, but his eyes were smiling. "No way am I gonna let you touch my hair!"

But she was already leaning over, a predatory glint in her eyes as she pulled a slim black hair tie off her wrist.

Really, why did girls always have hair ties on their wrists?!

That was his last thought before she grabbed a fistful of his hair, turning him so his upper body was facing away from her. Natsu was about to protest, but then her fingers raked through his hair, and something resembling a low purr erupted from his throat as he let his head drop against his chest.

His immediate reaction seemed to amuse Lucy, because she giggled and continued her ministrations for longer than necessary.

"Oh my god," he moaned.

Lucy was glad he couldn't see her face. His voice was low, husky, and he pushed his head back into the touch of her hands. They were tingling, just like the rest of her body. Her breathing turned shallow.

The tempation was too great. Slowly, she scraped her nails along his scalp gently, all the way to his neck, eliciting a content growl from the boy sitting cross-legged in front of her.

She wondered what sounds he would make if she'd bite him there, dragging her lips along his hot skin.

_Enough! _

As if she had been burned, Lucy pulled her hands back. He stiffened, displeasedness radiating off his body. So she made herself reach forward again, this time to finally complete the task at hand. Taking the longer strands of hair on top the back of his head into her right hand, she wound her hair tie around it a few times, until it fit perfectly.

"Done," she mumbled, relieved her voice sounded quite normal.

He turned around with a grin, wriggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Does it look good?"

He had asked her the same question when she had put that pink band-aid on his forehead this week, she remembered, but she couldn't bring herself to reply with the same wit as she had then.

Because he looked fantastic.

Oh dear gods, would it ever end?

"I need more alcohol," Lucy simply declared, but then - to save her dignity - added. "Oh pirate captain."

He snorted as he reached for the bottle - which, she realized a little surprised, was only less than a quarter full now - and messily filled both their glasses at once. Drops of the valuable liquid dripped onto the polished surface of her IKEA table.

"Very well, first mate Heartfilia!"

"I'm first mate?"

"Of course," he grinned as he pushed the shot into her hand, not noticing how a bit of it spilled over. At this point, she didn't mind her hands. The alcohol, however, was a different matter. Priorities.

"Then don't waste so much of our rum!"

She pointed to the table, where he had left a small puddle.

"It's gin though."

"It can't be gin if we're pirates. It has to be rum."

"Might have a point. Drink up, me heartie!"

And she did. A comfortable silence settled between them as they sat side by side, smiling contently into nothingness.

But Lucy's thoughts came back to haunt her, not even silenced by her drowsy, alcohol-clouded mind. In fact, it made her all the braver. She wasn't sure if could have summoned enough courage without it.

"Hey, Natsu…"

The seriousness in her tone made him turn his head in her direction, and his eyes darkened in apprehension.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess…" He shifted on his spot, squirming almost, suddenly unable to look her in the eye. She guessed he knew what this was about, and he did not seem like he was dying to hear her question.

She was glad for the alcohol in her veins. It made her brave.

"Why are you here?" she blurted out, and then hesitated to rephrase. "I mean, you seemed… why are you so sad?"

Compassion filled her eyes, but she herself felt sad all of a sudden, as he turned to face her. His lightheartedness was gone. Part of her felt guilty, but another part of her told her that he probably really should talk about whatever was bugging him.

"Did your date go badly?" she tried.

Natsu blinked at her like a cow.

"Date?" he repeated dumbly.

"I… uh, I just thought, 'cause you told me about how you got asked out, and it's Saturday night and you're in the city…"

The ghost of an ironic smile crossed his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Determination suddenly settled in his eyes, which had seemed weirdly uncertain before. As if he was hesitant about something.

"I didn't have a date."

"Oh," she breathed, trying to ignore the relieve washing through her; the cheers in her heart calling out to her, trying to paint a smile on her face.

"It's the anniversary of my father's death."

"Oh _shit_."

The words had left her before she could think about them, and she clutched her hands to her mouth in terror. "I mean, ohgods, I didn't mean to say that, I…"

She trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that," she whispered again, unable to look him in the eye. Stupid. She was so, so stupid. Talking about dates, when he had been mourning his dad all along. The relief she had felt at his words, as if a _date_ could have been the worst thing to happen. Swearing tactlessly. Never had she felt so despicable.

"Lucy?"

His voice was calm, careful, but she just shook her head, refusing to look him in the eye. She could feel his presence beside her stronger than ever. He waited.

"I'm so stupid," she spoke finally. "Talking about ponytails and pirates and-"

She gaped at his hand on hers and looked up in confusion, finding black, serious eyes staring at her. The words died in her throat.

"You're not stupid," he said vehemently, squeezing her hand. "At all. You didn't even know! Besides, this was - I couldn't have spent my evening better."

Lucy blinked at him in doubt, trying to stop the tears from escaping their confinements.

"I never talked with anyone about this," he admitted, his voice quiet, eyes dropping to the space between them. His hand moved to his scarf. For a second, it caught her attention. A scarf in July. "It was two years ago."

And so Natsu began his story, slowly at first, but more and more steady.

He told her about the weekend he had visited his father, only to have him collapse in the kitchen after dinner. How he had held his hand in the ambulance, how he had begged the nurses to follow him inside, how he had spent the most agonizing hours of his life in the waiting room, only to be greeted by a pair of sad eyes as a single doctor returned. How he had been unale to even speak with anyone for a week, then had tried to pick himself up and go back to his old life but couldn't. How he had quit his job and decided to travel the world.

He told her about the amazing things he had seen, the wonders he had experienced, the friends he had made, the most delicious food he had ever had in that one small alleyway in Bangkok or on the marketplace in Cancún, the hospitality and helpfulness of people he had barely known, of beaches and mountains and wide space, of loneliness and belonging.

Lucy sat quietly, listening in awe.

Though he was always quite talkative, he had never spoken so much, and not about things so close to his heart. The alcohol was to blame mostly, of course, but the sincerity and emotion in his eyes as he spoke was as real and deep as it got, and she found herself carried away into far-off worlds, leaning her head against the couch gently and pulling her legs up to her chest.

When he came to an end, he sighed deeply, and finally lifted his eyes again.

She couldn't hide the emotion in hers. She didn't even try.

"So," he concluded, a carefree smile suddenly back on his face, as if he had told her about his shopping list. "- you're not stupid at all. You're the best. Otherwise, I wouldn't be telling you this, I guess."

He had gotten rather pensive, reaching for the bottle again. There was not much left.

Lucy smiled softly, but tried to hide it as she pushed her face into the pillow while he brought the bottle to his lips and emptied the last drops. They were both drunk, but it was a very nice kind of drunk.

It did not happen often, those late night talks were you could sit together and pour your heart out without restraint. This was more than she could have ever asked for. It didn't matter to her in this moment, what he felt or didn't feel for her. What mattered were her own feelings, which she could suddenly see so clearly sprawled out in front of her as she looked withing her mind, rid by its usual restraints and inhibitions. And what mattered even more was that he was loved.

She wanted him to be loved.

A thought crossed her mind.

"And your mother? How is she…"

"Oh," he laughed, but there was no humour to be found in the sound. "I never knew her."

"Oh. Oh, I'm so - I didn't…" Lucy brought her free hand to her mouth, unsure of what to say. Couldn't she do _anything_ right?

"It's okay."

Silence settled.

"See, I told ya I'd turn your day to shit."

They both chuckled darkly at his words. But then, with a deep intake of breath, Lucy hesitantly smiled at him. Sha straightened herself, gingerly reaching for his hand.

"Actually, I'm glad. That you're here. Just… I don't know. Thanks for letting me be there for you."

He kept silent, but something in his eyes changed. They turned softer, and when he looked at her now, he seemed… vulnerable, almost. As she returned his gaze, Lucy felt like she was staring right into his soul.

A rare occurence, she suddenly was sure.

When he shifted and leaned closer, her heart almost stopped in her chest.

Had he been sitting this close the entire time? Their shoulders brushed when he turned his upper body in her direction, that smouldering look back on his face. His eyes burned her.

Strands of his unruly hair tickled her forehead.

Her heart screamed and her breath hitched and her hand dug into the pillow beside her - and then, just as her eyelids fluttered, he pulled away.

Lucy gasped for breath, quite literally, and let it invade her lungs in a sharp, deep intake of air.

What had just happened?!

He had been about to kiss her.

Moving a hand to her chest, she steadied her breathing and then dared to lift her gaze and look him in the eye.

His expression was indecipherable. While Lucy's mind began a desperate search for answers, her lips had apparently become cement.

_Speak, Lucy. Say something._

Because it didn't seem like Natsu was going to do it for her. He turned halfway towards the tv again, brushing his thumb across his lower lip as his brows scrunched.

She could not read him. He was a book written in a foreign language, expressive and beautiful, but not for her to understand.

Then his eyes widened as he found something on her wall - which turned out to be her clock, judging from his reaction.

She wouldn't have known. She was too busy staring at him.

"Oh shit, it's so late? Didn't the last train leave at like 12?! Fuck."

Part of her was relieved by the change of topic.

"Oh, you came by train?"

"Well no, I took the car, but I sure can't drive anymore." He motioned towards the empty bottle on the table. "Don't think I have enough money for a cab either."

"Hey, you can sleep here."

"Nah, I can walk, it's okay."

"No, really, it's no trouble at all! And the couch is really comfy!"

Natsu stared at her, puzzled by her eagerness. She _wanted_ him to stay?

Even after his major screw-up just now? Seriously, he had to get a grip on himself… The things she was doing to him were starting to slip his control.

He didn't want to ruin this. He _couldn't_.

"Really, you shouldn't be walking anywhere in your state. And it sounds like it would take you a while."

"Yeah… I live almost outside the city. Well, if it's okay for y-"

"It is! I'll even give you my favourite blanket."

"Lucy, you're the best. Really. My saviour!"

She smiled as she stood up. Only now did she realize her knees were wobbling.

"Oh dear," she muttered to herself as she staggered off towards her bedroom, seeing stars. "That was some good gin."

Natsu sank down into the soft cushions of the couch, staring up at the ceiling while the sounds of her rummaging through her bedroom drifted over to him.

Inhaling deeply, he let the scent that lingered everywhere in the flat soothe him. It was a nice smell, like flowers and cherry lipgloss and sunlight. Lucy's smell. His eyelids fluttered.

It did not take her long at all, and when she came back, Lucy was almost entirely obstructed from view by her load. She managed to hand it to him nonetheless, and he surpressed a grin.

It was a very cuddly blanket, fleecy to the touch and kept in nice pastel colours.

"Thank you."

He wasn't thanking her for the blanket. As their eyes met, Lucy smiled softly, trying to blink away some tears. Really, why were there tears in her eyes now? This entire crazy evening had left her an emotional mess.

She thought she might understand now. Why he hadn't kissed her.

"Goodnight, Natsu."

"Goodnight, Lucy."


	13. Chapter 13

**orange juice**

* * *

When Lucy awoke, she immediately wished she hadn't.

Her eyelids felt as if someone had dumped bricks on them, but not without first besprinkling them with sand, effectively drying up her eyes. She groaned lowly.

What had she done to deserve waking up like this?

Then, she remembered.

In an instant, she was sitting upright in her bed, heart hammering in her chest. However, the fast movement had not been a wise decision, and she held her stomach as she slipped her feet from under the cozy warmth of her cover.

Water. She needed water.

Standing up on two shaky legs, she wobbled over towards the door. But a thought made her halt in her tracks.

Would he still be there?

Would Natsu await her behind this door, or had he left? An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, and she couldn't decide which option seemed likelier, or even which one she preferred.

With a deep breath, she opened her bedroom door and scurried along the short corridor, peeking around the corner. She could only see the back of the couch, but as she perked her ears, she could hear the occasional snore.

He was still sleeping.

Natsu was still here.

Now that it was a truth, she realized it made her happy. With a sigh, she relaxed.

But curiosity got the best of her.

Just a quick peek before going to the bathroom.

She didn't even want to know what she looked like. If it was only half as bad as she felt, it would still be a natural desaster.

Could she even rescue anything about her face?

Maybe he should have left after all.

But of course the thought was dismissed quickly, and she tiptoed over towards the couch with excitement spreading through her.

There he was.

How he had managed to sleep in this position was a mystery to her.

Half his body had slipped off the couch, and he lay spreadeagled, not slipping completely only because of the foot that he had at some point thrown over the backrest. His mouth hung wide open.

With a tiny pinch of disappointment, she realized that the hairtie had slipped because of his movements, lying beside his head as his hair fell into his face.

The image made her smile.

This was something she could get used to waking up to.

The thought came before she could stop it, and she blinked, shocked.

She should probably go shower and brush her teeth now. Or _he_ would be the one to regret waking up here for sure.

The hot water soothed her skin as she stood beneath the stream, and Lucy ended up forgetting the time, reveling in the hotness of the water massagng her shoulders.

By the time she stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, she could hear he was awake.

"Morning," she called after a second's hesitation, and then rushed inot ehr bedroom before he could get any ideas.

"Mrnin'."

Oh dear. There was only one remedy for a hangover like theirs.

Breakfast.

* * *

The delicious smell of fried onions filled the air while she gulped down her third glass of water. Natsu had volunteered to fry the eggs while Lucy had busied herself with laying the table, and she was grateful.

Grateful, that is, until smoke filled the air and the stinging smell of burnt food made her wrinkle her nose in dismay.

"Aaaahh! Lucy!"

Before she even had been able to spin around his desperate cry reached her ears, and now, as she finally turned, she could see why he had sounded so distressed.

Flames.

The gas stove was doing its best to empty itself, and a big explosive flame had wrapped the pan in a flash of red and orange, licking at the fume hood.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

As she darted to the rescue, turning down the heat (which immediately calmed the raging flames, to her relief) and throwing the pan into the sink, Natsu watched anxiously, hand back in his hair.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, guilt-ridden. "Never really got the hang of those stoves."

In disbelief, Lucy gaped at him for a few seconds.

"I hope you have an electric stove at your place."

"I don't."

"How are you even still alive."

"Fair enough."

"Just… sit down."

He did, and it took Lucy only a few minutes to fix the mess he had made. Luckily, she had been shopping on Friday, so her fridge was still well-stocked. As she put the pan with fried omelette on the table, Natsu's eyes grew wide in anticipation, and a loud growl filled the air, originated in his stomach.

He didn't even wait until she was sitting to dig in. However, he was nice enough to throw a bun onto her plate with an almost proud smile.

"You like those, right?"

Despite herself, Lucy smiled. He remembered her favourite buns were those with poppy seeds. Her mind drifted back to the daisy sketch he had shown her.

He remembered a lot of things she had not thought he would. Little, insignificant details.

Maybe that meant they weren't so insignificant to him.

Her smile grew, and when he noticed her staring he grinned back, omelette between his teeth. She simply shook her head in surrender, hoping her blush wasn't too obvious.

"Lucy, you okay?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" she hastily said, but then she remembered her aching muscles and dry eyes. And the thirst burning in her lungs. She was so _thirsty_. "Actually… I'm maybe not so great. I need more water."

"No no."

"Eh?"

"You don't need water. You need orange juice!"

She simply stared at him, puzzled.

"It's the perfect remedy!"

"Is it."

"Do you have some?"

Without waiting for a response, he jumped up, shuffling over to her fridge. He stopped to admire some of the postcards plastered onto it before he pulled open the door.

No, Lucy decided. He really had no sense of boundaries.

Was he _whistling_?

Seriously, it was like he owned the place. And like he had never even been drunk. Where did he take the energy from? Because she'd like some too.

He returned with an orange carton decorated with a nice, very orange - well - orange. It even had a cartoon face on it, describing how delicious it would taste. A little morbid, if you thought about it.

He filled her glass to the brim, and the liquid swished against its restraints from the force of it, spilling onto the table.

"Jeez, can you never fill a glass without spilling it over," she scolded, remembering the gin on her living room table. Then she remembered what had followed after, and her head turned red.

But he just looked at her blankly.

Wait… it couldn't be… oh but actually, it could.

He didn't remember.

The thought slapped her across the face, and she was surprised she didn't fall off her chair then and there.

"Drink up!" he beamed.

Lucy tried to ignore the sudden pang in he r heart. Her body moved on autopilot, and, a little flabbergasted, she simply followed his order, gulping down two large sips. He kept watching her attentively, and she became weirdly aware of her movements. How did she look right now? Probably not very dashing. As she put her glass down, juice trailed along her chin. She felt like a child.

"Oh, wait a sec-" he spoke while still chewing on some bacon. "You got some juice there."

As his hand lifted and crossed the table, Lucy's mind kept screaming at her, yet not reaching a single conscious thought. Her eyes were transfixed on his fingers, that now found her chin.

A shudder travelled through her as his calloused fingertips dragged across her skin, involuntarily pulling down her lower lip.

She couldn't care less about the juice.

No, she didn't care about food at all.

What she wanted to offer him for breakfast was herself.

What she wanted him to do was ravish her right here on this table, making her arch her back between the jellies, the butter and the bread and the bacon. Wanted him to slant his lips over hers and take her for dessert.

Lucy blinked dumbly, but then her eyes lifted off his hand and onto his face, and any tardiness was gone in an instant.

Because if his look was anything to go from, he wanted the same thing.

His eyes had darkened again, much like yesterday when he had leaned towards her, taking her breath away. It was impossible to look away, and so she held his gaze, staring right back with his hand still on her chin.

The air was tangible.

And then the moment was over.

Natsu pulled back with a small harrumph. He curled his fingers into his palm, trying to keep himself from repeatedly slapping his cheek.

For some reason, a small aprt of his mind registered, her eyes grew twice their size as he licked the juice off his thumb.

How many more times did he have to tell his stupid body to stop?

But he couldn't get the image out of his mind, even as he continued to indulge in the omelett on his plate. Her eyes had been deep and bright, a starlit sky for only him. He had felt her lip tremble as his thumb had brushed it.

In that moment, it had taken all he had to not lean over and kiss her.

It had taken his everything to not clear the entire table with a swipe of his arm and lift her up onto it, spreading her legs while his hands caressed her body and his lips finally tasted her for the first time.

But he could not do it. He could not do it because he didn't know if she wanted him to.

He cleared the last crumbs off his plate and reached for the jam and another bun. Damn, this was just what he needed. He could feel life returning into his aching body.

Still, this simple breakfast managed to lift his spirits higher than he liked to admit. Because he knew his mood had little to do with the food. Well, the food was great. Incredibly delicious, even.

But nothing compared to her company.

And that meant a lot, coming from him.

He chuckled, and found her staring at him on confusion.

"Really," she mumbled. "And you say _I'm_ the weird one."

He grinned in response. Of course she was the weird one.

She hadn't brought up anything about last night, so he guessed there was nothing she wanted to talk about. Maybe she wanted to forget it altogether. He wouldn't blame her. They'd gotten rather drunk, had they not?

Parts of the evening had gotten rather blurred.

He shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. No use looking back. It couldn't be changed; it didn't matter now.

What mattered was that Lucy was still sitting opposite of him, slurping on her juice and not looking cross at all. He had feared she would kick him out right away, but to his relief it seemed like she wasn't in a hurry to get rid of him.

Good.

Because Natsu didn't want to leave just yet.


	14. Chapter 14

_You're gonna love me for this one. Trust me._

_Also, I wanted to thank you all for your sweet, encouraging messages and continued support and love for this story!:)_

But I said this on tumblr so I'm also gonna say it here - in fact, here it's even worse:_  
However, I have one favour to ask. I have never updated anything as often and quickly as I have this fic, so _please _could some of you refrain from constantly bugging me to write faster and update more often? You get new chapters almost every day. Of course this goes to a very small part of the readers only, but please be aware that comments like 'update!' are not very nice and, frankly, quite discouraging. Thanks.  
I really enjoy writing this fic and I want to continue to enjoy it._

_Anyways, now enjoy this chapter, it was very fun to write!:_

* * *

**what's a smell**

* * *

Lucy was worried.

Well, not outright worried; it was more of an uneasy feeling deep in her stomach, a nagging doubt that kept clawing at her insides.

He hadn't come for coffee break yesterday. Hadn't even texted her.

And for some reason, she had not asked him about it. Maybe he regretted the weekend after all. Maybe he felt bad about his intrusion.

They had spent such a great day on Sunday though, lazing on the couch and marathoning a new show they had picked out together.

Once Upon A Time. And so, they had filled their day with fairytales and adventure. And more food. Hell, Natsu could eat for a whole crew. She had known that before, but it had felt all the more painful as she had watched him nibble away at all her_ own_ precious groceries.

Oh how she craved her next paycheck.

But more so she craved to see him again. Really, could she not go a single day without him anymore? It just felt so unusal. He had become such an integral part of her daily life.

Then _why_ had he not brought her her Latte Macchiato yesterday?!

Lucy huffed, slamming a flowerpot down onto her table.

And today, it was her turn to supply them both with caffeine.

What was she supposed to do?

She wanted to bring him his coffee, of course. But did _he_ want her to?

Maybe his lack of appearance yesterday had been a signal?

With a groan, Lucy tipped her head back, inspecting the ceiling. The wallpaper was coming off in the corner. Her dismay only grew.

Yes, she was doing it again. Overthinking.

She could hear Levy scolding her, wagging a reprimanding finger at her in her mind.

_Stop overthinking._

If only it were so easy.

The little bell chimed, signaling a new customer. Good. Distraction was just what she needed.

"Welcome!" she called, brushing her hands off on her apron like usual, careful not to stain her pretty white summer dress with the strawberry print.

But she received no answer.

There were footsteps though, she could hear the wooden planks creaking under someone's weight. Her heart skipped a beat, multiple scenarious straight out of every horror movie she had ever watched playing in her head at once.

"Hello?"

The curtains were pushed aside, and she jumped, grabbing the flower pot in case she needed to hurl it at someone's head.

"Holy sh- Natsu! Do you know how much you scared me right now?!"

But he barely noticed her distress, only mumbled a short apology that sounded not sorry at all. Concentration was written over his face, intensity radiating from his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi..? Natsu, are you okay?"

"Just fine."

His voice was unnaturally dark, several octaves deeper than usual, almost hoarse. It sent shivers down her spine.

What was going on with him anyways?

She scrunched up her delicate eyebrows, giving him a rather doubting look. Really, she was about to burst into laughter with all the pent up silence in the little room, but then he finally spoke.

"Uh. I didn't bring you your coffee yesterday."

"I know."

"Yeah. I, uh, had to think. About something."

Lucy kept silent, determined to not say a single word until he explained his peculiar behaviour.

The smell of flowers hung thick in the air.

She could almost taste it.

"I have to do something."

Lucy sighed, brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Did she have to drag every single word out of his mouth today?

"What do you have to do, Natsu?"

Without ever answering her question, Natsu closed the distance between them. His hands were on her face before she could speak, his thumbs brushed over her cheeks before she could breathe, and then his mouth was on hers - and Lucy was home.

Her lips were answering his before her mind knew what she was doing. She could feel him smile against her when she reciprocated, but it was gone again in an instant, yielding to hunger.

His lips were soft yet rough, demanding yet gentle. Her body melted against his as their mouths claimed each other with ardour.

The air was sweet, scents of roses and tulips and daffodils battling for dominance. But none could compare to his.

Nothing could compare to the taste of his lips.

Lucy gasped when his hands left her cheeks in favour of her neck. He dragged his fingers along her skin on his way down, pushing her hair back. Shivers danced in her belly and cascaded down her spine, and she tangled her own hands in his thick hair, arms around his shoulders.

A low growl escaped him, and he sucked on her lower lip, beckoning entrance. Lucy welcomed him gladly. Her tongue traced along his lip before his own met hers, and she tilted her head as he pulled her closer still, chest pressing against chest.

Their kiss turned open-mouthed and needy as their hands gained confidence and roamed each others bodies in search of something to hold on to.

Lucy was trembling in his arms, desperate for his touch.

Oh, she had needed this. She had needed this _so bad_.

It was better than in any of her dreams.

His hands slid along her back, and she answered by flinging her arms around his neck while their mouths remained locked, noses squishing together occasionally. The only sound in the room was that of their kisses.

Lucy bumped against the table, ready to sit up on it. Her mind was clouded by a heavy haze. She couldn't think straight.

The bell chimed.

That stupid, annyoing, _damned_ bell.

Pushing him away from her in a panic, Lucy gasped for breath. His own breathing was loud in the little chamber, and she knew his eyes were still on her face. She could feel their burn.

Without looking his way, she breathed a hasty excuse and walked towards the doorway, smoothing her hair on the way.

What had just happened?!

_Focus, Lucy. Customer. Focus._

"Welcome," she called, praying that her voice did not sound like she had just been about to ravish a hot man in her flower chamber. "How can I he- eh?"

There was no one there. But she had been sure. The bell had chimed.

"Hello?" a squeaky voice asked , a little insecure.

"Oh! Hi!"

Lucy's tone changed from confusion to a surprised, soft singsong.

Curiously, Natsu peered past the curtains.

Lucy stood on her tippytoes, almost bending over the counter. He tried his damned best to not look at her behind. (He failed.) But then she swiftly moved to the front, smiling downwards.

"I need flowers."

It was the voice of a child. A boy, presumably. Natsu grinned as he understood why she had sounded so confused there for a second. He couldn't see anyone either, because the kid didn't even reach over the counter with his head. Must be a little dwarf still.

"Well then you've come to the right place," Lucy laughed warmly. "Any specific wishes?"

"What are good flowers for moms? Oh and -" his tone became rather serious, and Natsu raised his brows in anticipation, a smile much like Lucy's playing around his own lips. "They can't cost more than five pounds."

Natsu saw how she tried to hide her grin. He'd have to tease her about that later, he noted. Pensively, she put a finger on her lips.

"How about I fix you a red rose with some nice decorations? Simple, but beautiful, and I'm sure your mom will love it! And-" She winked conspiratiorally. "It's in your price range."

As the boy followed her for a few steps, he finally came into view. A happy smile was edged onto his features now that he had been reassured that he had come with enough money on him and his wish could be fulfilled. He looked quite cool in his red vest and shorts, and his black hair fell onto his forehead constantly. Natsu grinned. He knew the struggle.

Lucy glanced towards the curtains nervously, and he pulled away before she could spy him. Why had she looked so nervous? Did she not want to see him again? Natsu's expression came close to a pout, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Maybe she hadn't liked the kiss?

Sure hadn't seemed like it…

A self-confident smirk settled on his face, but then he faltered.

What if she regretted it? What if she hadn't really wanted to kiss him at all?

His heartbeat quickened.

After all, he had stormed in like a madman. But he had been going insane. Ever since he had left her flat on Sunday, his thoughts had been circling around her and her alone. It was torture.

Natsu had arrived at a point where he just _had_ to kiss her. Just once. He just had to try. If she slapped him, at least then he'd have some certainty. But not doing anything? He had done that for too long. There was no other way for his heart to ever give him any peace again. He hadn't planned to do it like this, of course, but when she stood there with that flower pot in her hands and a pleasantly surprised smile on her lips, he had suddenly panicked. Every thought and plan had left him.

She did that to him.

The curtains fluttered as she stepped back inside the chamber.

They glanced at each other for a split second, and Natsu sought reassurance in her eyes. This sudden uncertainty had made him squirmish. The ghost of a smile washed over her face, and he relaxed, feeling his confidence returning.

But she tore her gaze from his again quickly, nervously clearing her throat.

She didn't hate him, at least.

That was enough for now.

He remained quiet as she went about adding some pretty greenery and ribbons to the rose she had carried in with her. She dropped the scissors twice.

With a hissed curse, she simply grabbed all her necessities and marched back into the shop room, vehemently ignoring his eyes and the smirk playing around his lips. He figured it would be best to stay back here for the time being.

Lucy seemed so tense that she'd probably kick him into the wall as soon as he dared leave the chamber. But that didn't stop him from following the events from behind the curtains.

Never had time passed slower in his entire life.

Lucy's eyes were entirely focused on the flower and its adornments. The way her tongue poked out between her lips was a sign of her concentration, as Natsu knew. He had always enjoyed watching her fix bouquets.

But right now, he really wished she'd do it a little faster.

He had felt that tongue of hers against his own now, and concentrating suddenly became much harder as the fresh memories came crashing in without mercy. Natsu shuddered, desire rearing its head.

There was nothing he wanted to do more than kiss her again, preferably now.

But that was not how it worked, was it?

You couldn't just storm in and kiss a girl, and then go back to kissing her forever and ever without ever talking about it. Why not, anyways?

Natsu shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

What if she'd tell him she didn't want the same thing?

What if she didn't want to kiss him forever?

Or at all?

And why the _hell _was he so insecure? This had never happened. He had never felt like this. He almost felt the need to stomp his foot onto the ground.

_Get a grip, Natsu._

She was almost done fixing the rose. He could have sworn an hour had past by now. In order to distract himself, he brought his attention to the boy who skittishly moved around the room.

The fairies seemed to have drawn his attention.

Hands in his pockets, he leaned forward, inspecting a rather tiny one sitting on the edge of a vase.

"Do fairies have tails?"

Lucy looked up with amusement. The single rose was done, from the looks of it. Natsu exhaled. But he, too, wanted to hear the answer to that peculiar question.

The boy pointed at the tiny fairy.

"'Cause this one doesn't have one, but the others had."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, that is a mystery. Some have tails, and some don't. Some stories say that they are born with them, but some lose theirs. Others say they have no tails at all, and just use them to trick humans. So it's a secret, I guess. It's one of life's eternal mysteries."

The boy had listened intently, and now cocked his head to one side.

"I think they have tails. It's probably useful. Like with cats."

Lucy blinked, seemingly unable to follow his train of thought. Natsu sure didn't get it. The boy shrugged.

"I bet they go on adventures."

Lucy was beside him now, crouching down to hand him the finished flower. She grinned, leaning in closer.

"They do."

The boy started rummaging through his right pocket, bringing to light a chewing gum wrapping and a stone. Natsu watched as he slowly - _so slowly_ \- took the rose into his other hand so he had his left free to comb through the other pocket.

By now Natsu was sure he'd starve in this chamber. He slumped against the doorframe, still hidden by the curtain.

"What's your name?"

"Romeo," the boy declared as he dropped the coins into Lucy's hand proudly. They looked sticky.

"Alright, Romeo, thank you very much for your purchase. If you visit again, tell me if your mom liked the rose."

"I will!" the boy called Romeo grinned. "Thanks, m'am."

With a last look at the small fairy, he started his short way to the entrance, dragging his feet over the wooden planks. He seemed to have all the time in the world.

Natsu wanted to bang his head against the doorframe.

Romeo reached the door and grabbed the handle, leaning backwards to pull it all the way open with his weight. The seconds ticked by.

The bell jingled, and a gust of fresh air filled the room.

"Bye!" he called.

"Bye! Have a nice day."

The door fell closed behind him. The bell jingled for the last time, and every tense muscle in Natsu's body relaxed. He thought the day would never come. With one movement of his arm, he pulled at the curtain and moved it behind him.

"Nice job, first mate Heartfilia."

He grinned, but then watched her back stiffen. Had he said something wrong?

Slowly, she turned, eyes wide.

"You… remember?"

"Eh?"

Natsu looked at her with lack of understanding.

"I- I thought you didn't remember. Cause you were drunk. I mean - you didn't say anything about, uh, you know, the evening…"

"Oh." Her flabbergasted expression remained, and Natsu snorted. "Of course I remember, silly! Why would I not?"

"Everything?!"

"Of course!"

"But - but that would mea-" He watched her head turn so red that the roses beside her paled in comparison. "What do you mean, _silly_?!"

Her hands moved to her hips, and he had to do his best to not break into another fit of laughter. He knew by now that that would mean certain annihilation.

"That was a perfectly logical assumption!" she continued, huffing and puffing. "You didn't seem to remember you spilled the gin, and you didn't say anything about th- uh, so I just assumed - I mean - I'm not silly!"

"I just didn't feel like talking about it, is all." he spoke, much quieter. "And I was kinda… ah, I had to figure something out."

"Figure what out?"

Silence settled in the shop room, and he nervously licked his lips, looking anywhere but Lucy. His eyes flickered to the counter. Ah, there it was. His rescue.

His demeanor changed in a heartbeat, and he was grinning carelessly again.

"Nevermind. Ah, look!" He pointed to the counter. "Left you something there. Kinda like a belated birthday present."

Lucy's curiosity was piqued, and with a questioning look she shuffled towards the counter, where the piece of paper lay exactly where he had left it.

"Didn't notice that before…" she mumbled.

She was almost close enough to reach it now, leaving the entrance door unblocked. His path was free.

"Hope you like it! I gotta go now anyways! See you soon!"

And with that, he bolted towards the door, not bothering to turn around once more. He knew what he would see. He almost ripped the handle off, leaving behind the smell of flowers and inhaling the hot summer air.

He could still taste her on his lips.

Natsu would forfeit any smell for a taste like that.

His skin felt hotter than the sun could ever turn it. Every part of him was _tingling_. Natsu understood the world no more.

He had went in there with some sort of plan, he was sure of it. But he couldn't remember the tiniest bit.

Her lips had been soft and sweet. Her eyes had been blazing and full of questions.

The force of his feelings had overwhelmed him.

And he had panicked like a schoolboy.

So he left her behind in her flower shop, where she stared at the open door in a mixture of disbelief and protest, the sketch still unstudied in her hands.

Both would be haunted by dreams tonight.

Of the smell of flowers, and the taste of bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

_So this one is just a little breather^-^ Have some girlfriend-phone-talk. _

_Oh also! Unfortunately I'm reaally busy in the next two weeks so updates will be really slow:/ No worries about Chapter 16 though, that one already is published on tumblr, bit from then on there might be a little draught. Essays are kicking my butt because I've been too much of a procrastinator:/ Bear with me. _

* * *

**dos and dates**

* * *

"So how'd it go?"

"Hello to you too, Lucy."

"Yeah yeah, hi. How was your date?"

"…_so_ good."

"Tell me everything!"

"Wait, let me get comfortable on the couch. It's been such a long day. Alright. Well, in the beginning it was a little awkward, because, well, you know Gajeel, but then- wait a second. Why do _you_ sound so giddy?"

"Huuh? Can I not be happy for you?"

"That's not it. Spit it out, Lu. What's up with you?"

"… your date first."

"Aha! Knew it! Is it about Natsu?"

"Well of course it is."

"So? Don't tell me you finally got the guts to ask him out?"

"No, that's not it…"

"Then what?"

"Levy, your date…"

"My date can wait."

"But…"

"_Lucy_."

"He kissed me."

"What!"

"Yes!"

"Tell me everything!"

"He just - well, Levy, he just stormed in! And kissed me! That's it! And then he stormed out, basically!"

"What?!"

"I don't know what got into him."

"Lu, isn't it obvious! This guy is _crazy_ for you!"

"I don't know…. I mean, why did he run? Why does he do _anything_? Ugh, I don't get him. I never know what's going on in his head."

"Good. Finally someone you can't read. Aw, Lucy! I'm so happy!"

"It was so… wow. It was the most amazing kiss, I swear. Magical."

"Eeep!"

"I probably would have ripped his clothes off then and there if I could have."

"Hahaha! Lucy, when did you become so naughty?"

"…forget I ever said this."

"No way. So-"

"Now tell me about your date! Really, I'm dying to know! I still can't believe he actually asked you out, to be honest."

"I _know._ But Lu, he was _great_! Even dressed up and all, and_ oh my _did he look good in that shirt. And he tried his best to be really polite. Had me giggling so much; he almost was like a different person!"

"So did he keep going like that or did you snap him out of it? I know you like him like he is, grumpy and all, fufufu."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"Well… maybe. So what! And yes, he returned to normal after a while. I think it was just the beginning… beause it was so unusual to meet him outside the shop, and everything. But the restaurant was really good too! I had the most delicious steak!"

"Sounds like such a fun night! So… the important stuff. Did he kiss you too?"

"Don't say such nonsense! He's no Natsu!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You know exactly what I mean. No but - whoops, dropped my book! - gosh, just talking about it got me all nervous, see! He walked me home, and for a second I thought he might kiss me, he had that look in his eyes…but then he didn't. Oh well - maybe next time."

"Next time? Did he ask you out again?"

"Nope. I did."

"Ooh! I wish I had your courage…"

"Aw don't worry. I'm sure now that Natsu kissed you he won't be able to go without you for long anyways."

"Levy!"

"Fufufu. You two are so in love."

"If I weren't in the bath right now I'd run over to your place and steal one of your books."

"Ouch. Such an evil person."

"Oh and! I almost forgot about it! Remember when I told you about the tattoo I was thinking about, and how Natsu offered to design it?"

"Yes, of course!"

"He left a sketch in my shop. I saw it, you know, after he… stormed out. It's for the tattoo."

"Oh my! Is it good?"

"It's amazing."

"I can't believe you're finally getting one too! I'm so coming with you when you get it done."

"_Please_ do. I'll need a hand to hold."

"You bet I will. But now tell, what does it look like? You wanted something with fairies, right?"

"Ok so - it's quite big, actually! Scary! The size I mean, not the tattoo. Gah, I get nervous just thinking about it."

"Pah, big is good! It really doesn't hurt so much."

"That's what _you_ say. You've probably become numb after the first five."

"Tss, it doesn't work like that and you know it. It depends where you get it, of course, but ingeneral it's really not as abd as some make it out to be. So do you know where you wanna get it?"

"The note says it's for the back, kinda between the shoulderblades, but it also leads lower. Funny… he also has a big tattoo on his back. It just occured to me."

"Fufufu, matching tattoos."

"Shut up! No, I mean… it's just that his has a lot of… oh. Ah, nevermind. Sooo, the tattoo. I found the sketch! I could just stare at it for ages. Where do I begin? It has a lot of flowers."

"Flowers and fairies. He knows you too well."

"Not like those are secrets."

"Still."

"You will never stop teasing me, will you?"

"Nope."

"… great. So, it's in black and white. The flowers are different, there's all kinds of them - but only the blossoms. And the style is so nice! Really soft and elegant. It has a sort of triangular shape: its widest between the shoulder blades and then wanders down along the spine. And in the middle, kind of blending in with the flowers around her, is a fairy. She's really pretty, with long golden hair and thin wings."

"Are you telling me he drew you as a fairy?"

"What, no! It's not - I mean - okay she looks a _little_ like me - but - stop laughing!"

"Alright, alright. Tell me more about the fairy that is not you."

"She's… oh great, I can't wait to hear your comment on that. She's naked."

"…"

"…but it's really appropriate! You can't see anything cause she's kind of on her side, and her hair falls over her breasts and her legs are pulled almost up to her chest. It's such a nice pose! I'll show you next time you visit!"

"It's okay haha, I believe you. But seriously Lu, that sounds really pretty! Maybe I should get something done by him too one day."

"If you abandon Gajeel's tattoos, he probably wouldn't survive it. Or fire Natsu. Or just close the shop."

"Don't be so overdramatic. And of course I wouldn't abandon Gajeel. He's the best."

"…"

"I know you're grinning."

"I am. You're making fun of _me_, but really, you're just as in lo-"

"…"

"…"

"Shit. Was I just about to say what I think I was?"

"Oh yes."

"Oh _no_."

"As if it's news to anyone but you. Time you admit it to yourself. I finally managed too, so now it's your turn. Say it. You're in love."

"I… I think I am."

"Oh Lucy."

"Levy… what do I _do_?"

"What do you mean _what do you do_? You enjoy it."

"…"

"He loves you too. I _know_ it."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He literally kissed you."

"Yeah but what if it was just that? Just to… I don't know, get it out of his system?"

"You're incredible. I swear, if by the end of the week he hasn't in some way confessed to you, I'll personally burn one of my favourite books in front of your eyes."

"Levy McGarden, is that a promise?"

"It sure is."

"I hope you'll be right."

"Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

**happy**

* * *

The most incredible thing had happened.

In the last three days, both Natsu and Lucy had managed to completely avoid the Tuesday morning incident, instead going about bussiness as usual.

It seemed like Levy would have to burn her book after all.

Lucy sighed as she waited for Natsu to scale the stairs, door already open to welcome him. She just hadn't been able to summon the courage and bring _it _up.

And he hadn't either, for whatever reason. Maybe she had been right after all. Maybe it had been a one time thing to release some of the unberarable tension between them, and now he regretted it.

But this really was not the time to think about things like this.

This was the time for catsitting.

And as if on command, Natsu's mane appeared in the stairway, and soon after his bright smile followed. When he came to a halt in front of her, his bangs were falling onto his forehead and he tried to clear them away by vigorously shaking his head while simultaneously greeting her.

In his left, he was carrying a cat. No crate, no basket, not even a collar.

It was just squished to his side.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy snorted, eyes immediately darting from his excited eyes to his feline friend. "-and Happy, right?"

"Yeah!"

It was a very friendly looking cat. He had some clever eyes, and his fur was a lightish gray all the way to his - wait.

"Why is his tail blue?!"

"Ah," Natsu laughed. "He just came back like this one day, and it just doesn't wash out. Must've dipped it in something."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief, a silent laugh on her lips.

It didn't even surprise her. The crazy pink-haired guy with his blue-tailed cat. Almost like from a story. One she would like to read.

The cat immediately started to purr loudly as Natsu placed him in her arms, and a proud smile spread across her face.

"Hi Happy. We'll have a fun weekend, eh?"

She rubbed the sweet spot behind his ears and then moved lower, making him turn and stretch his head so that his chin was exposed - for her to pet - perfectly. Demanding, was he?

"His favourite food is fish."

Her attention diverged again, eyes moving back to Natsu, who was grinning happily at the two of them, hands on his hips.

"So in case you have a spare one…"

"I'll see what I can do."

"He likes you."

"I think so, yeah. He's quite heavy, too - maybe not so much fish after all."

"Don't break his heart!"

"I'd never."

Their banter put a smile on both their faces, and Lucy couldn't help but admire him fondly as he stood there against her doorframe, steadying himself like the last time he had shown up - albeit more unexpected than this time.

No, this time he had actually asked her beforehand, as unbelievable as it was.

A good two hours ago.

Well, still an improvement.

"So why do I have to do you this favour again?"

"Ah, my weird old neighbour isn't there."

Lucy's eyebrows rose.

"He usually looks after him," Natsu explained. "When I work long or stuff, you know. He's a really nice fellow, but kinda grumpy. The grandpa-type."

Fighting the smile on her face at Natsu's fond expression while he told her about the old man, Lucy tried to delve a little deeper. By now she had found out that Natsu was not one to openly talk about private things, but her curiosity was piqued enough for her to pry.

"Yeah but why do you need someone to look after Happy at all?"

"Ah."

Natsu's hand found its way to the back of his head, and she knew she got him. His eyes darted to the side as he ruffled his hair.

"Just… going on a trip. For the weekend. Kinda spontaneous."

Lucy didn't answer, just patiently kept staring him down. He started squirming like a fish, but she got him hooked and she wouldn't be satisfied until he spat it out. She deserved at least an explanation for her spontaneous catsitting duties, did she not?

She even blew off her dinner date with Cana just to receive her temporary roommate.

There had been only one condition Natsu had imposed.

(The fact that _he_ was the one imposing conditions even though he was _also_ the one practically begging her to look after his cat and admitting he wouldn't give him into anyone else's care had not come to Lucy's attention until just now.)

Happy needed to sleep in her bed.

_"He needs a lot of love, Lucy!"_

Sure enough, Lucy had no problem with that, and just like that she had found herself in agreement with his plea.

Just when she was about to leave the matter alone - because she wouldn't_ force_ him if he really didn't want to talk about it, and it was none of her bussiness anyways, was it? - he spoke again, eyes fixed on her feet.

"Y'know, ever since I told you about my dad, I've been thinking - I really should sort things out back home. I never really went back…"

"Oh."

The joy at her little victory drained from Lucy's face, and her own eyes met the ground. She inspected his worn out shoes for a moment, and then decided the ground needed some sweeping too, and while she was at it she could aswell clean that one cupoard that kept bugging her and then-

"Lucy?"

Natsu cocked his head to one side, a curious expression etched on his face. He looked as carefree as ever, so very much in opposition to her own sudden mood swing. Quickly, she shook her head, ridding herself of the nagging regrets that had suddenly emerged from the very back of her mind.

"Ah, nothing! It's great! That you're doing that, I mean. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you again."

She smiled reassuringly, and he answered with a relieved grin.

"Yeah. Yeah I think they will." His smile faltered for a second, and with a fiendish expression he quietly added: "Except maybe that stupid ice princess…"

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. I just might have to receive a few punches. Not like I won't dish any out… oh, I'll show him! I'm getting all fired up already!"

Only when he saw Lucy's expression - a mix somewhere between questioning his sanity and trying not to laugh - did he unclench the fist he had been waving before his face. His weight shifted from one foot to the other as he gave an apologetic smile.

"Anyays, I guess I should keep going…I'm parking in that forbidden zone again."

"What! Then why did you even stay so long!"

"S fun talking with you, Lucy."

The simple statement brought redness to her cheeks and made her heart hammer loudly against its confinements. Happy looked up at her in confusion when she pressed him closer to her chest.

"You're risking a parking ticket…just because of that…stupid…"

But she couldn't help the smile spreading across her cheeks, and she kept watching him intently as he shrugged her comment off.

"There's other fun things about you too. Or things to do _with_ you."

_What?_ Was he implying what she thought he was? Impossible. Or maybe - maybe not. His lips quirked into a sly grin when she turned even redder, making him seem almost devilish as he stood there so casually.

Was he teasing her?!

"When I'm back," he continued, suddenly elated (did that have something to do with her bashful reaction?) and taking a step towards her. "We can have some more fun."

Fun?

Lucy started trembling nervously under his suggestive stare. What was it with him? One second he was one big goofball, and then the next sex appeal was oozing off him like…. like - Natsu.

She really couldn't find a comparison - which might have something to do with the fact that he was _so close_.

No one was so impossible to see through as him - and no one was so straighforwardly _hot_.

_Damn it, Lucy._

These thoughts did nothing to soothe her palpitating heart or trembling lips.

Then, Natsu threw his head back and laughed. It was a sonorous, loud sound, echoing off the walls and drifting into her flat. Lucy's chin dropped.

So was this his idea of _fun_? Was he _playing_ with her?

There was so much more to him than met the eye. She kept finding that out again and again. And just when she thought she had him pinned down, he showed her another side, another layer, and she found herself lost in him again.

When he saw her puffed cheeks, another fit of laughter shook him, to which she had no answer but a silent glare. She would have put her hands on her hips (or_ kicked_ him inot the wall, for that matter), but Happy was still purring in her arms, busying himself with drenching her beloved lilac blouse in drool.

As Natsu's laughter slowly died down, he kept grinning at her nonetheless - and still stood dangerously close. She wanted to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him towards her.

But she didn't have to.

He did it all by himself.

His hands were on her cheeks as he licked his lips, and then he bent down to _smooch_ her cheek in the truest sense of the word. Firm, sloppy and heartfelt. The euphoria basically radiated off him as Lucy stood utterly silent.

He pulled back with his trademark grin while Lucy just blinked at him lamely, feeling a chill where the air caressed the wet spot he had left behind on her cheek.

"So, see ya! You too, Happy!"

Petting his cat's head lovingly for the last time, Natsu stepped backwards and waved. Only then did motion return to Lucy, and she slowly lifted her hand to say goodbye.

The words suddenly sounded like an exciting promise, and they would ring in her ears even long after he had left.

Oh, they would have more fun for sure - whenever did they not?

Lucy smiled.

"See ya."


	17. Chapter 17

**First of all I apologize for the lack of updates, I forgot to mention that I would be gone!:o I was on holidays in Ireland for 6 days and it was amaazing! But I didn't have time for writing or updating. I'm back though! ^-^**

* * *

**you liiike her**

* * *

When the door swung open, Natsu blinked several times.

But the scene in front of him didn't change.

There stood Lucy, wrapped in a blanket, a dangerous glare on her face and _his_ cat pressed tightly into the valley of her breasts.

"You can't have him," she hissed, and then the door slammed shut.

Natsu blinked again.

And he continued blinking for at least twenty seconds before she opened the door once more, this time to actually let him in.

Now he was sitting on her couch with a steaming cup of cocoa - despite the similarly steaming weather - while Lucy sipped on some cool Iced Tea.

"So how'd it go?"

"Eh?" Natsu managed between mouthfuls of the crackers he had ripped open without asking. Her brow twitched for a second, but she did her best to ignore his eating habits and nonexistent manners.

"The weekend?"

"Oh! Was great."

The loud sound of crackers being obliberated filled the air, but Natsu didn't seem to realize that the silence that had fallen otherwise was deadly. Only when Happy jumped off his lap to rub against Lucy's knee did he notice her slight annoyance. Her hand automatically found the back of Happy's ears.

With half a cracker hanging out of his mouth, he chose to further investigate.

"Everything alright, Lucy?"

"That - is - what - I'm - asking - you."

From the way her clenched fist was shaking, he considered himself lucky to still be sitting on this extremely comfortable couch instead of having been punched onto the cold hard ground.

Well - he _did_ probably owe her the story, did he not?

If anyone had the right to know, then her.

"It was…good," he started, quickly continuing when her eyes squinted yet again. "It was good to see the others again."

"You said that before, but… who are they? The others?"

Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them.

Nobody he'd ever met since leaving Magnolia had ever seemed so genuinely _interested_ in his background, so invested and caring. Sure, people had asked. But it had always seemed to be out of curiosity more than anything else, and had had little to do with _him_, with Natsu. There had always been this lingering greed in their eyes. It could have been anyone else, any nextbest interesting story that would make them feel special.

And, well, he hadn't really told anybody either. Just vague insinuations; some drunk stories - but he had never told a single person what he had told Lucy back then, when he had not-so-accidentally invaded her apartment. In fact, he hadn't even talked about Igneel's death with his family.

Not until this weekend.

"My sister… and mom. And some old friends."

When he looked back at her, Lucy had turned further towards him, right cheek resting on her left knee now, eyes silently beckoning him to go on.

"They cried their eyes out when I came back. Wendy and Grandine, I mean. That's my sis and mom. Well, _step_-sister and mom, but I don't really care. I cared about the crying though."

Natsu scrunched up his brows as he recalled their faces, closing his eyes for a moment. The quiet sound of Lucy's glass being sat against the table brought him back to reality. The weight of the couch shifted when she scooted a little closer to him as she leaned back. He pretended he didn't notice.

"I felt like shit for leaving them like that and then never even calling. But I just… dunno, I needed some time alone."

It seemed to satisfy her. Her eyes softened, and she gave a small nod. Somehow he knew she wouldn't pry further, wouldn't make him tell her things he might not be ready to tell.

"You… really loved your dad a lot, didn't you?"

"…yeah."

The touch of her hand was soft on his shoulder, but he kept his eyes fixed on the cup of cocoa in his hands. It was still hot.

"Anyways," Natsu harrumphed, suddenly embarassed. "I also met some old friends, and they said they might visit next weekend. You're gonna love them!"

If she noticed his poor attempt to change topic, then she didn't give anything away. But her hand left his shoulder, and he couldn't deny the distinct feeling of loss it left him with.

"O-oh! I'm going to meet them? Won't you be too busy catching up and …stuff? You'll have more important things to do for sure."

"We did enough of that yesterday. And what could be more important than you?"

He grinned at her, an expression that reached from one ear to the other and made him close his eyes. His soft chuckle filled the room. When it died away, the only sound left in the room was the occasional purr from Happy, who had fallen asleep in Lucy's lap.

Natsu quirked one eye open to find her blushing.

It was so easy to push her buttons sometimes. Then there were other times, where he just couldn't figure her out.

But he had always loved a challenge.

Oh but Lucy was not just a challenge. Lucy was so much more. She was his saving grace; his silver lining.

She challenged him, too.

"I wouldn't have gone back without you. So … thankyou," he mumbled, expression turning serious yet again. He'd never really thanked her, had he? There was so much he wanted to say to her. But talking about his feelings had never been his strong side. So he chose to go with that simple confession - and to show her his gratitude instead.

With his hand softly settling on her cheek, he leaned in closer and watched her eyes flutter shut just before his lips met hers. They moulded together perfectly. The kiss was different than the last time: slower, gentler, with their barely contained feelings palpable in every movement. More innocent.

As their mouths parted, they stayed close for a moment longer, as if the other's lips were the only gravity in their world, and they might tumble into unknown depths dare they pull back. His lips brushed against hers again, just a faint touch, and then he opened his eyes, watching her closed eyelids tremble as much as her lips.

He could have stared forever.

Hell, he could _kiss_ her forever.

Before she could open her eyes, his lips found hers again, more fervent this time. She responded in equal measure, and he felt her hand slide along his upper arm - and then something wet bopped against both their chins.

Whiskers tickled the underside of his chin, and from the way Lucy gasped and pulled back he knew they were doing the same to hers. Happy's head appeared between their faces, and he cocked it slightly, big round eyes fixed on him, and Natsu could have sworn the bastard was_grinning_ when he meowed innocently.

"Happy!"

But Natsu's attention was drawn away from his intervening friend when a loud giggle reached his ears, and he ignored the tail that dragged along his nose and over his eyes in favour of the sight in front of him.

Lucy, red cheeks and all, was sitting opposite of him, clutching her hand to her mouth as uncontrollable laughter shook her. It only increased when she blinked at him at just the right moment to see Happy stuff his blue tail into Natsu's mouth, to which he answered by spluttering and coughing.

Happy meowed again, apparently very satisfied with himself.

And Natsu joined in on Lucy's laughter until neither of them had a single breath left in their lungs.


	18. Chapter 18

**oldtime friends and newtime lovers**

* * *

"Time for a break, guys!"

Whenever Lucy stepped into a room, a weird sensation overcame Natsu. Or everyone, probably. It seemed just a little brighter, a little happier than before, as if the sun had decided to give it its all just for her.

Today it was no different. With her loose red silk blouse tugged into a leather miniskirt (no he was _not_ staring, thankyou) and her golden hair tied into two pigtails, she looked positively glowing as she entered Iron Dragon Ink, bringing with her the scent of flowers and hot summer air.

A powerful gust of wind played with her top and shook one of the lids on the three cups of coffee that apparently hadn't been fixed properly.

He watched her mouth shape a perfect 'O' as the lid lifted and sailed to the ground before she could snatch it.

"No worries, at least you didn't spill the coffee. Gihi."

Both Natsu and Lucy looked at Gajeel in surprise. Sure, Natsu had noticed his boss had been more cheerful lately, but this took things to yet another level. Him greeting her first, reassuring her even, and then making this _sound_ \- it was so uncharacteristically cheerful and dorky, Natsu almost wanted to ask him to make it again. He exchanged an amused glance with Lucy, not missing the colour on her cheeks.

Quickly, she looked away, marching towards his boss instead, determination in her steps.

Natsu tried to surpress his grin as he watched her hand Gajeel the coffee, recalling the face she had made at him when he had come by yesterday evening to get back his best friend.

She had not approved.

When she had opened the door for the second time, with a pout and Happy still pressed against her chest protectively, Natsu had burst into laughter, forgetting the weekend's agitating events for the first time.

Then, like now, her face had been enough to lift his spirits in a heartbeat.

Not to mention her lips. He wouldn't even start thinking about her lips - or he'd not get much work done today.

When Lucy had supplied Gajeel with his coffee, she slowly made her way over to Natsu with the remaining two cups.

"Hi Lucy," he grinned, and she instantly turned red all over again.

"Hi," she smiled back. "Coffee?"

He rolled his eyes at the stupid question, taking the cup from her hand. "Thanks! Hey, remember how I told you some friends were gonna visit me soon?"

"Ah, I do! There was this one guy with a name like a colour, uhhh…"

Natsu chuckled evilly. "A _stupid_ colour," he drawled. "You mean Gray. Him and Lis are gonna visit this weekend. They're both childhood friends."

"And you really want me to meet them?"

Lucy fidgeted nervously and brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Good. Natsu had barely been able to restrain himself from doing the same thing.

"Of course! Gray already said he wants to go to a club, so we'll probably do that on Friday. Do you wanna join?"

"Ehh? It's been a while since I've been dancing…"

"C'mon, it'll be fun! You can't be a worse dancer than me!"

He grinned brightly and wiggled his hips, making her clasp her hand over her mouth.

"You might be right about that," she giggled.

"Ouch. That was an attack on my honour! I will get revenge on Friday - we'll have a dance battle!"

"No way!"

But Natsu was already spinning her halfway through the room, only stopping when Gajeel's icy glare froze them on the spot.

"Anyways," Natsu scratched the back of his head. "You'll get along great with them, I'm sure. But Gray's a dick actually."

Lucy snorted. "That's probably what it takes to be your friend."

"Oi! Being cheeky, Miss Lucy!"

She poked her tongue out at him.

"Well… we were known as the rowdy trio as kids. But actually it was mostly me and Gray getting into trouble, and Lisanna was just dragged into our shenanigans. We were kinda wild kids. Her older sister Mira-" He shuddered. "-always punished us when Lis got into trouble aswell. She's kinda…overprotective."

"She sounds scary, if she can make even you tremble."

They both shivered.

"Good thing she's not coming." Natsu laughed. "Then we can have lots of fun without any reprimands!"

"I hope it'll be fun," Lucy laughed. "And that I won't stumble over my own two feet."

"Course it'll be fun." Natsu leaned in closer, his voice drawing to a hushed whisper. "It's always fun when we're together."

Lucy turned various shades of red as his breath tickled her earlobe.

"Eurghs. Natsu, get back to work before yer jump each other's bones."

They both halted instantly, slowly turning into the maliciously grinning man's direction. Lucy was the one who caught herself first, ignoring her flaming cheeks to actually gather enough courage to counter:

"Well you don't seem to be getting too much work done either. A little distracted? Maybe that has to do with a certain blue-haired-"

"Dunno what yer talkin' bout." Gajeel grumbled and promplty turned his chair back around.

With a victorious hand on her gips, Lucy grinned at the pink haired man that stood dumbfounded beside her, a flabbergasted smile playing around his lips.

"Oi, you gave him good," he grinned, seeming quite proud of her. "-and did you just admit that I distract you?"

The cheeky glint was back in his eyes. But it seemed she would retaliate this time.

Her second hand found her hips too, and she winked up at him with a challenge in hers eyes.

"No, I implied that _you_ are too distracted by _me_ to actually look at the clock." She pointed at the wall. Damn. He had forgotten about the time again. "Your next customer will arrive in 5 minutes, won't he?"

That shut him up. Really, she had a better overview of his appointments than he did. She grinned triumphantly. Damn, he wanted to kiss her right there an then. Run his hands over her flushed cheeks and through her golden hair. Bite her lower lip; inhale her sweet scent as he tasted her on his lips…

"Natsu?"

"Ah, yes…" he mumbled, only reluctantly leaving his daydream behind. "So… Friday is a date? Uh, I mean, not _date_ date, not _yet_, uh - forget I said that! I mean, but, you know…yeah you know."

And he was back to a spluttering mess. Her hold on him was too strong. He just couldn't handle it when she was sexy like that. It made him lose all his overconfidence.

Lucy smiled knowingly.

"Yeah. Friday's a date."


	19. Chapter 19

It was quiet in the shop.

It was a comfortable silence, heavy with concentration, and it had lasted for all of five minutes by now. If Gajeel were a man who smiled often, now would have been such an occurence. Finally it was peaceful.

He liked the silence.

Natsu whistled. Gajeel's pen scratched across his paper and onto the table. Natsu whistled again. Gajeel turned in his chair, glaring at the young man. Natsu stopped whistling. Gajeel turned back around. Natsu whistled.

His off-beat whistles soon turned into a hardly discernable melody, and Gajeel was ready to explode any moment now.

"If yer gonna sing, at least do it properly," he grumbled.

"Ain't singing," Natsu replied, glancing over at him. "I'm whistling."

"Well it's shit whistling."

"Still better than anything you could do. keh."

Gajeel turned in his chair.

"I sing."

"What."

"I sing. Do you wanna hear-"

"Hell no."

HIs eyes narrowed to slits before he turned back around, starting to hum a melody just to spite Natsu. "Levy likes my singing…"

"I heard that."

"So what! At least I got the guts to go out with the girl I like! Unlike another Salamander basta-"

"Aaactually," Natsu drawled - but was interrupted by the door swinging open.

In walked two people. The man was wearing a shirt that took 'V cut' to another level - it revealed a little too much of his chest, if you asked Gajeel. The short woman that followed behind seemed nice enough.

"Wow, when did you turn into a fucking brony?"

"It happened at the same time you became cool - never. Also pink matches my hair, so shut it Gr - wait, Gray?!"

"Hello to you too, asshole."

"You're here early, punk! Oh and hi Lis!"

"Hi Natsu! How are you?"

The girl named Lis exchanged a quick glance with Gajeel, one that said _oh, yeah, i am used to this_. She smiled, and he gave a small nod.

"I'm great! How was the trip?"

"Oi, why didn't you ask _me_ this, hothead?"

"You jealous, iceblock?"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"Enough, guys!" Lis put her foot down, quite literally, and to Gajeel's surprise the two idiots halted for a second. Then Gray took a step forwards, probably to smack Natsu, but Lis pulled him back by his collar. "I said. Stop."

Then, with a deep sigh, she spun around to face Gajeel.

"I apologize for those two. I am Lisanna, it's nice to meet you! Thankyou for employing my friend."

She pushed a strand of white hair behind her ear. Gajeel wondered how much time and money it would take to bleach his hair the same colour.

"Gajeel. And, uh, you're welcome I guess."

He tried to look as friendly as possible. Usually that didn't work to well. But the smile on the young woman's face didn't waver. She was quite okay, he guessed. Surprisingly normal for a guy like Natsu. He'd have assumed all his friends would be batshit crazy.

But then she spun back around on her heels, and he watched her features change into an expression that made him retract every last of his thoughts.

Her eyes were gleaming crazily, she was squirreling over towards Natsu like a bee had just stung her, and her tongue poked her lower lip excitedly.

Lisanna was sparkling with mischief.

"So where is the Lucy we've heard so much of?"

"Aw, you just missed her!"

Natsu seemed oblivious as he grinned at her innocently. Lisanna's face fell.

"So we're only gonna meet her this evening after all, huh…"

"Lis," Gray almost rolled his eyes. "That's just a few hours from now."

"But still…" Lisanna pouted. "Oh well! I look forward to then! I guess we'll just do a little more windowshopping until you're off. We already saw the castle and all."

"You mean we're gonna wait for that flamebrain? Like we have nothing better to do…"

"You don't have to wait for me, McFlurry. I got _better to do_ than see your face!"

"You wanna go!"

"You bet!"

"Not in my shop." Gajeel deadpanned. His word was law. "Or I'll slam you both into the wall."

Lisanna just laughed at the idiots around her, placing a calming hand on Natsu's shoulder. Her smile was sweet, but her grip was suddenly tight.

"Yes, you two. Three. How about you calm down. You don't want to destroy the shop, now, do you?" Her head turned to Natsu. "_Or lose your job._"

Even Gajeel shrank back from the aura surrounding her.

"Woah, she's getting more and more like Mirajane…"

They both swallowed, straightening their shoulders.

"So, we'll get going," Lisanna continued with a smile like honey. "Right, Gray?"

"Yeah… uh, see ya, Fir- Natsu…"

Natsu held his stomach as Gray stomped out of the shop, waving as Lisanna turned around once more, all genuine smiles as if nothing had happened.

"Bye you two! It was a pleasure to meet you, Gajeel. See you later, Natsu."

The door fell shut behind her.

"Fucking wanna-be stripper. No need to go shopping when you're gonna take off all your clothes anyway, pervert."

* * *

Outside, it was windy. Gray turned to look at his friend. She had _that_ grin on her face again.

"We're not going windowshopping, are we?"

"Of course not."

With a playful wiggle of her eyebrows, Lisanna halted her steps and nodded at the sign beside them.

Faerydae.

* * *

It was quiet in the shop.

There was nothing to do, and Lucy had busied herself with scribbling onto a sheet of paper, starting to whistle a tune somewhere along the way. The tale she was spinning had gripped her.

It had come to her in her boredom, as she had stared at the fairy with the tail on the flowerpot beside the column, and the words had flooded her mind before she could stop them. Now the only way to get them out was to put them down on paper.

This was going great. Faeries, even dragons… they were creatures just itching to come alive beneath her fingertips. For once, Lucy didn't wish for customers.

But of course, fate was a cruel friend.

The doorbell jingled.

In walked two people. The first was a friendly looking girl in a frilly top that Lucy immediately wanted to keep, and a darkhaired guy who was attractive in every sense of the word - except his shirt's neckline maybe was a little too generous.

Lucy looked up with a smile, greeting her new customers.

"Good afternoon," she said as she shoved the paper to the side and stood up. She felt both their eyes glue themselves to her, as if they were trying to stare into her very soul. They both first grinned at each other and then at her. "How can I help you?"

The woman kept smiling at her - really, it was almost disturbing - while her companion just looked like he wanted to slap his forehead. Neither said anything.

"Uh… can I help you?"

"Ah, sorry! Yes! We're looking for…for…"

"…flowers," her companion stated calmly. The girl exhaled in relief.

"Yes. Flowers."

"Well… you've come to the right place?"

Ten minutes later Lucy was excitedly explaining how she preferred to arrange the colours in the bouquet she was currently binding while the woman, who had introduced herself as Lisanna, nodded intensely with her every word.

Gray didn't share their enthusiasm. Instead, he awkwardly looked around the room, occasionally inspecting one of the fairies. With his hands shoved into his pockets, he walked back to the girls to casually peek over thier shoulders.

"It's such a lovely bouquet!" Lisanna called. "Lucy, you're so good at this."

The blonde tried to hide her proud smile.

"Well, I practiced it a lot…fufu." she snickered happily.

Twenty minutes later three empty glasses stood on the counter, and laughter rang through the room.

"…and then she ate a whole strawberry cheese cake!"

"No way!"

"I kid you not! Oh but I'm sorry, I'm keeping you…"

"Oh dear, we've been here so long! I hope _we_ were no bother."

"Not at all! It's lovely to have someone to talk to on quiet days like this."

"Oh, I'm sure you have some… colleagues to talk to, right?"

"As if anyone would want to talk with _that_ g-" Gray coughed when Lisanna stepped on his foot. Lucy blinked.

Had she just…?

"i mean, not colleagues in here, but you know…from _around_…" Lisanna laughed nervously. Lucy blinked again.

"Yeah, sure," she replied with a slightly confused grin.

"That's nice! So I guess we'll keep going…"

"Wait, the bouquet!"

"Oh!"

"Actually," Gray said to Lisanna. "It'd be a little hard to transport. We're quite packed already."

"I didn't think about that," she whined while Lucy's confusion only grew, slowly ripening to suspicion when Lisanna suddenly turned back around towards her with a gleeful sparkle in her eyes. "You can keep it! You could give it to Na- to your friend. Colleague."

This time, Gray slapped his forehead.

"Subtle," he muttered.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.

When their eyes met, Lisanna dropped her head. Her cheeks were a blazing red. "Sorry… I got so excited…"

"So could anyone explain to me what is going on?"

The corners of Lucy's mouth twitched upwards, though she wasn't quite sure what was amusing her most. Whoever they were, they surely were a funny duo. And…

"Uh, we're… kinda Natsu's friends."

Of course. Crazy people like this just _had_ to belong to Natsu. She should have known.

Lisanna. _Lis_. And the guy had to be Gray, then.

Lucy laughed softly, an elated grin spreading across her face.

"It's so nice to meet you."


	20. Chapter 20

_Yay, look at that round number! 20 chapters of T&amp;T ^O^ There is some amazing art for this chapter so be sure to check the link on my profile!:3_

_Also I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a commission to write first and also - hehe - this chapter turned out quitttte long. B)_

* * *

**the not so daily grind**

* * *

The doorbell rang.

And that was not a good thing. In any way.

"Shit!" Lucy hissed as she stumbled over an intricately woven web of clothes. No way it already was 9pm. Impossible. It was too early. It was- "I'm coming!"

Shaking a pink bra off her left foot, Lucy finally dashed out of her bedroom and towards the door.

A large part of her screamed that she couldn't let Natsu see her like this, but another, more responsible one screeched about punctuality and about how she had _failed_ \- even though she never failed! Lucy Heartfilia was not an unpunctual person.

It was just - she hadn't been able to decide on a top. Because she really, really didn't want to look only good today - she wanted to look stunning. Breathtaking.

So that _his_ breath would hitch in his throat.

Oh well. This was what she got for being indecisive. Now nothing would hitch.

She'd have to live up to her mistake.

Quickly, she pressed the buzzer and tore open the door already.

"I'm not done yet!" she called into the hallway, embarassed by the panic in her voice.

But then, to her utter, blissful relief, a person that was definitely not Natsu emerged from the stairs.

"Lucy!" Lisanna beamed, but faltered when she saw the look of desperation on the blonde's face.

"Everything alright?"

"I need your _help_!"

Ten minutes and three ransacked mountains of clothes later, Lisanna victoriously pulled a blue halter top from the mess on Lucy's bedroom floor.

"This is it! It'll fit perfectly with your leggins!"

"Oooh!" Lucy chimed, snatching the thin piece of fabric from her outstretched hands. "You might be right!"

Ridding herself of the oversized T-shirt she had pulled on in her stampede to the door, she tried on the top and shuffled to the mirror. Her hair and make-up were as perfect as always, she asserted with satisfaction.

And Lisanna was right - the short, light blue top harmonized perfectly with the black leggins, exposing a nice strip of skin. She hadn't trained her tummy for nothing.

"Perfect!" she squealed. "Thankyou so much, Lis!"

"You look great," the other woman winked. "Natsu will love it."

"I-it's not like I… I mean - eep!"

Lucy turned various shades of red, and Lisanna laughed at her without restraint. Geeze, this was embarassing.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah! Natsu seemed a little nervous, said something about standing in a no-stopping zone..?"

"Oh dear. Not again."

But after they had descended the stairs in a flurry, the car was still there with all its occupants - and not a single fine.

His luck was almost supernatural.

The occupants, currently, were only Natsu and Gray, who both looked rather distressed.

"What the hell were you doing so long?" Gray called.

"Small emergency," Lisanna grinned, settling the matter with a stern gaze as she slipped into the back seat beside him.

The front seat was left for Lucy.

With a nervous gulp, she opened the door and clambered inside, trying to look as graceful as possible as she squeezed into the small car.

Natsu gave a welcoming grin, eyes quickly taking her in. Lucy felt heat bubble beneath her skin.

She was looking great, she tried to reassure herself. She knew she was.

But he sure as hell didn't look too bad himself. In black jeans and a faded pink shirt that showed off his bicep, he looked positively scrumptious.

"Hey."

"Hey, Lucy! You all ready?"

"Well what does it look like to _you_!" she pouted, and heard Lisanna giggle in the backseat.

"Ah, yes! These are my friends! This is Lisanna, and this-"

"No need to introduce us," Gray interrupted, grinning a victorious, almost condescending grin at Natsu. The latter squinted his eyes.

"And why not, Mc Fucking Flurry!"

"Because," Lucy tried to prevent the impending catastrophe, "I already met them. They visited me in my shop this afternoon."

"No way! You sly little betrayers! You didn't say a word!"

Lisanna grinned, but it didn't look sorry at all. Gray crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, we needed to see for ourselves which girl finally managed to-"

An elbow to the side made him eat the words he had been about to speak.

"Anyways," Lisanna laughed innocently, "how about we finally find that club?"

Natsu shifted into reverse and drove backwards, grimacing at Gray as he looked in the rear mirror. His trusty old Fire Dragon stuttered, but then roared loudly as they made their way to the main road.

The little incident was soon forgotten, and Natsu laughed as Lucy told him about the afternoon she had spent with his friends, and even the little clothing drama. The conversation continued on with ease.

"By the way, what was that club's theme for tonight again?"

"Uh, I think Soul2Soul? No wait, I think they'll play dancehall!"

"I didn't look it up…"

"I'm pretty sure it's what she said!"

"Well if you say so, I guess it's true."

"Who cares!" Natsu roared enthusiastically. "Let's do this! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

The music was loud enough to make anyone's socks fall off the second they entered the club. It was not big, a little raggedy even, but with a certain decayed charm. The bass drove into the ground and made the walls vibrate.

The alcohol burned warmly as it made its way down Lucy's throat. She was currently alone, having ditched her friends for a quick trip to the bar. Originally she had wanted to return with what would have been her third drink, Malibu maybe, but then the special offer of the night had caught her attention. Strawberry Lime Shots for just two dollars each.

The penny pincher in her won that battle.

She'd have to pay her rent soon, after all, and alcohol was expensive.

Well, this one sure was not. She put down the small plastic cup (the third), but it rolled off the table. She guessed she'd had enough for now.

With a happy smile and a warm tingle in her stomach, she made her way back into the crowd.

It sure was full in here. Sweaty bodies pushed against her left and right, and she realized she had walked right onto the dancefloor. She craned her neck to try and catch sight of her friends, but when she finally found the spot where they all had been standing earlier, her eyes found not a single one.

Where the hell had they disappeared to?

She turned in a small circle, looking rather forlorn.

And then suddenly strong arms snaked around her waist, and a head came to rest on her right shoulder. For a split second, shock creeped through her, but the touch was all too familiar, and the scent that invaded her nostrils was one she craved at all times. Not to mention the pink tuft of hair that now caught her eye. It spoke for itself.

"Natsu? Are you drunk."

He hummed against her skin, and the vibration tickled her in a good way. "Just a lil' tipsy. Lucy! Let's dance!"

"I've never danced to music like this…" she stammered, trying to keep her cool as his body pressed up against hers.

"'S not like I'm a masterdancer, tss." She could practically hear him grinning lazily as his breath fanned across her earlobe. "Let's just have fun. C'mon, I'll show ya."

Lucy shivered as his hands glided over her body and came to a rest on her hips, where he played with the golden zippers of her leggins before pulling her hips flush against his. He slowly gyrated his hips, guiding her with him.

She sucked in a sharp breath, reveling in the way their bodies fit together so perfectly, moving in unison.

" Just don't think," he murmured. And she obeyed.

Her hands found his on her hips, and she relaxed her body against his, letting her head roll back onto his shoulder.

The beat seeped into the ground, vibrating through the dancefloor and into the air. As the music filtered into her and commanded her movements, Lucy found it hard to distinguish between reality and dream. All she knew was the movements of her body, and his behind her, coming together without shame or reluctance.

As his hips ground against hers, her breathing became harder. Sweat accumulated on her body, hot and burning. Unable to restrain herself, she reached up and backwards to hold onto his neck.

She wanted to pay him back for the blissful ecstasy he was giving her. Wanted to tease him like he teased her.

She arched her back and pushed her ass back against his crotch. Then she circled her waist, rolling her hips against him. The music was too loud for her to hear the hiss leaving his lips, but she could feel his reaction in the way his hands gripped her more tightly.

His breath against her neck became hotter with each exhale, and then his lips started nibbling on her heated skin, leaving behind a scorching trail of fire as they danced together.

After what felt like a small eternity that could have gone on forever and ever, neither could stand it anymore. Chests heaved, bodies glistened in sweat, and the air was thick with tension. Neither was sure who initiated, but suddenly Lucy was spun around and their eyes burned into each other.

Lucy kept her right hand on his neck, looking up at him before her eyes dropped to his lips. His own hand rubbed against the bare skin of her waist, where his thumb curiously pushed past the loose hem of her blue crepe top.

Natsu opened his mouth, probably trying to find words fitting for the situation, but it seemed like he came up empty. Lucy's eyes were wide with wonder and blazing need. And then she leaned upwards, ignoring the people around them as if they were nothing but puppets in a play that was meant only for her.

Their lips crashed together with so much vigor that neither could breath for a moment, and then they lost themselves in their kiss with their bodies pressing hard against the other's.

They continued swaying with the music, but slower than before, solely aware of the way their bodies and lips moved against each other.

When they finally broke apart, Natsu managed a sly grin down at her. But he could not fool her. His cheeks were blazing not only from the heat. He slid his left hand downwards along her arm until he could intertwine their fingers, gently tugging to signal that he wanted her to come along. A small smile played around her lips as they moved through the crowd.

Her heart was hammering so hard from her efforts aswell as her rapturous feelings, she could hear its frantic beat reverbrating in her ears.

When they turned into the corridor, Lucy took a deep breath. The air was fresher here, and the beat that had previously threatened to tear apart her eardrums was reduced to a dull pounding. She could even faintly hear their steps echoing in the narrow corridor. Grafitti graced the walls and turned them into works of art - or distasteful smearing peppered with innuendos. It depended where you looked, really.

Lucy's eyes were flitting across a phone number that promised a night of delight when she almost crashed into Natsu's back.

First she was confused, but when he spun around his intent was clear in his eyes. A hand moved to cup her cheek as he took a step towards her, moving her closer towards the wall.

His grin was predatory; his movements that of an animal about to close in on its prey. His eyes gleamed as his hands found a rest on the wall behind her, and he leaned down closer.

"This time," he purred, and a shiver of anticipation travelled down Lucy's spine. "Happy can't interrupt us."

"Well," she responded with a voice sweet as honey. "You know… Happy isn't at my place tonight, either."

His eyes widened, and she grinned proudly.

"Wellll," he imitated her after a moment of stunned silence. "Your_ place_… will be very _happy_tonight then."

For a split second, Natsu looked really, really proud of himself. Then his overconfident smirk turned to a nervous wobbly line as Lucy stared at him with her brows raised high in amused disbelief.

"Really? That is all you have?"

"I found it quite good," he grumbled like a boy that had just been robbed of his birthday presents. "Were you aware that when I said your 'place' I meant your-"

"Yes. Aware."

"Good. Then I really don't understand what you didn't like about-"

"Oh shut up."

"Aye."

They giggled at each other, and Lucy hiccuped in surprise. Maybe that last strawberry lime shot hadn't been the best of ideas. She couldn't stop laughing - but at least it was not at his stupid joke. She was still proud - and shocked by the boldness - of her own words. It had been hard to restrain her laughter, but she had made it, like a proper adult.

But she didn't _have_ to be a proper adult with Natsu, did she?

She looked at him, who was snorting like an idiot, and then let her head sink against his warm and welcoming chest. Her giggles died down only slowly, but her hiccup still resurfaced from time to time. He held her close.

Inch by inch, their heads moved. First, she craned her neck to rest her head on his shoulder instead, and his moved to press his nose into her hair. Then her lips found his throat, where she placed a soft, lingering kiss against the still hot skin, to which he responded by trailing his hand along her arm and neck until it tangled in her hair, gently grabbing at her scalp. And then, lastly, finally, their heads turned slowly to close the remaining distance between their lips.

And she hiccuped.

They both laughed silently just before their lips connected. The kiss was slow, soft and sweet - and it made her see stars. Or maybe that was just the alcohol. Lucy smiled at the thought, well aware that her fluttering insides had little to do with the intoxicating drink and everything with the intoxicating _man_ that was invading her senses.

Hungrily, she pulled him closer, ignoring the occasional person pushing past them. But if she was hungry, then Natsu was starving.

His lips claimed hers as if he wanted to devour her, and suddenly she was pushed against the wall, caged by his strong shoulders and chained by his lips.

She did not want to flee.

Her hands gripped his shirt as she felt a familiar heat pool deep in her stomach. Oh, this was not good. Her desire was threatening to overwhelm her.

She gasped for breath when he released her swollen lips for just a moment, trying to coherently speak his name before he could rob her of her senses yet again. But he was too fast, and she was lost in him again.

His kisses were as fierce as a wildfire, but with a certain sloppiness to them, conjured by greed and the alcohol flowing through his veins. His lips tasted of coke and whisky. And of smoke, even now. The good kind; the kind you would inhale in front of a crackling fire on a bright clearing, with the sun burning down.

That was how he felt to her. Like summer.

With her arms around his neck, she tried to pull his chest closer against hers as his scorching tongue invaded her mouth. She did not care about anything. She did not care who was watching or how they must look like. She didn't-

A strong hand - one that was not Natsu's, she was certain, because his were busying themselves with her behind - tugged at her upper arm, and when she startled and tore away her mouth from his she saw that a hand was on Natsu's arm too.

They turned to the side, one quite grumpy, the other feeling as though every last drop of alcohol had just evaporated from her body to leave her cruelly sober and self-aware.

"Dude, what the hell! Can't you see that we're-"

"I need, uh-" Gray gulped visibly, struggling for words. "…your help."

Now that was enough to catch Natsu's attention. Nonetheless, he kept his body close to hers, sliding his hand into her trembling one. Somewhere in her conscious mind, Lucy knew she must look like a burning four story building, and she sure_ felt_ like one, but she tried to focus her attention elsewhere.

Namely, on the squirming guy in front of her.

"You _what_, loser?!"

"Shut up, flamebrain!"

"Come on, say it again. You need what?"

"….help. Look, there's this _woman_…"

"Gray-sama!"

His face blanched by several shades when a highpitched voice reached their ears. He groaned, eyes darting towards the opening of the corridor.

"Okay see," he spoke hastily. "I - _accidentally_, I swear! - brushed her boob as I walked past her, and she almost _obliterated_ me, seriously. But then suddenly she looked all sorry and got this creepy look and now she's following me around apologizing and wanting to buy me drinks. All - the - time. I gotta get rid of her!"

Natsu snorted.

"Poor girl must be blind, confusing an iceblock with a guy that might be interested in girls."

"Oh shut up. This is serious!"

Lucy silently followed their exchange, feeling quite sorry for the sweating Gray. Natsu, however, seemed anything but. His face darkened as a grin stretched his lips.

"Sorry bud, you got yourself into that one. Now if you would_ kindly_ let the people who are having fun-" His arm tightened around Lucy, and, if possible, she blushed some more. "-have their _alone_time. Have some fun of your own."

Gray's desperate eyes darted to Lucy.

"Please…!"

But it was too late. A young - and admittedly beautiful -woman with hair dyed a curious blue suddenly snatched Gray's arm. Lucy couldn't help but admire the tight azule dress that clung to her like the scales of a fish.

"Here you are! Come on, let Juvia buy you another drink as compensation!"

A devious grin spread across Natsus face.

"Yeah. How about you two go drink some shots. Together."

* * *

"Gray-sama, can Juvia sleep in your bed?"

"Gray, _don't open the door_!" Lisanna screeched as a very sweaty Gray tugged at the doorhandle beside the passengerseat. "I'm _driving_!"

"Told ya hizza shit passenger," Natsu slurred from the back, and arm tightly wrapped around Lucy as she softly snored into the nook of his neck. He turned his head two centimeters to the right. "If ya break my Fiya Dragon imma break _you_."

Gray huffed, slowly but awkwardly relaxing back into his seat.

"How the hell did this happen anyways?!" he mumbled under his breath.

The blue-haired girl, who they had found out soon enough was called Juvia (thanks to a very weird habit of speaking in third person), tried to reach across the open space towards Gray's shoulder, but Natsu had the quickness of mind to stretch out his left arm to obstruct her.

Lisanna groaned.

"I'm never driving again. You're all crazy."

Lucy giggled into Natsu's shoulder, drawing his attention. But her eyes were still closed, her breathing evening out again. She appeared to be asleep.

Natsu smiled.

"Alright," Lisanna sighed as the car turned off the main road. "The third to the right was Lucy's street, right?"

"Yeah," he responded, suddenly more somber as he realized he'd have to part ways here - much too soon, if you asked him.

Sure, her offer was probably still standing.

But there was something he had realized somewhere between the parking lot and his comfortable place at her side in the backseat of his car.

He suddenly knew that as much as he wanted this with her - oh, he wanted it _so_ badly - he wanted to do this properly.

Through the haze of his drunk mind, Natsu had realized with certainty that he was in love. And that this feeling wouldn't go away with sobriety. Or ever.

He glanced down at her sleeping face and noticed how her lips had curled into a tiny smile. Her eyelids fluttered and she blinked up at him lazily. The hand that had been resting on his neck started to gently caress his skin, and he shivered pleasantly.

Oh god, he loved her.

He loved her so much.

Without even checking if the blue haired woman on the other seat was awake or had finally fallen into a slumber, he lowered his head and captured Lucy's lips with his.

She smiled happily against him, lingering even after they parted. She brushed her lower lip against his with half-lidded eyes.

"Ew, gross." Gray could be heard from the front seat.

Natsu rolled his eyes, and Lucy grinned up at him, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes.

"Rya gonna come home wimme?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, smoothing her hair and tugging her head back against his chest.

Change of plans.

Because, yes, he had decided he would do this properly. And that meant taking care of her in every way he could. He didn't want her to leave him tonight. She was as drunk as him, and he would look after her.

Because that was what it meant to be in love, right?

He watched her rub her eyes in an effort to wake up enough to leave the car. In a roundabout motion, he untangled his arm from behind her back.

"Hey Lis, do you remember the way to my place?"

He caught her gaze in the rear mirror, and she smiled knowingly.

"Sure. Just leave the keys on the seat."

"Thanks. You're the best."

He grinned, and Lisanna chuckled to herself. It was quiet in the car now, as it slowed down and came to a halt in front of a tall red brick-lined building tugged inbetween more tall buildings.

The air was cool now in the dead of night, and Lucy shivered unvoluntarily as they left the car. Worried, Natsu tugged her closer against him before turning back towards the car, making her wallow in his arms.

"Bye!" they both called in unison - which caused them to break into another low fit of giggles.

"Bye!" came mixed voices from the car, and the two of them watched silently as the headlights disappeared around the next corner.

"Thanks for comin' with me."

"Gotta make sure you get home safely!"

"Natsu, my house is right _here_."

"Still," he grinned and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "I'll protect ya."

Lucy laughed softly as she fumbled for her keys. It was a happy sound.

For the next door, the one to her flat, she didn't need to fumble. because she had kept the keys in her hand. It took her two tries to hit the keyhole though. She snorted.

Natsu ushered her through the door, laughing at her clumsiness. On his way to the couch, he grabbed an open pack of gummybears from the kitchen counter.

They both sunk down with a happy sigh, and Lucy gave a lengthy yawn.

"I'm drunk," she stated, causing Natsu to almost lose it as he shoveled a handful of sweets into his mouth.

"No way!" he snorted. "I might be too."

They laughed quietly alongside each other until the sounds were nothing more than a low occasional gurgle. His chest hurt. Lucy snuggled up closer against him, folding her legs beneath her in the process.

Now his chest hurt even more, but in the best of ways, contracting with each touch of her hands as they weakly grabbed at his shirt.

"You're warm," she whispered.

"You should change into something warm and comfy, Lucy! I'll get it for ya, just tell me where."

"S alright," Lucy mumbled, eyelids drooping. Slowly she leaned over the side of the couch, producing a creamy blanket from the woven basket beside it. It looked really fluffy. Suddenly, Natsu wasn't all too eager to get up either.

"Pervert," she added, but the reasoning behind it was lost to him.

He watched as Lucy clumsily unfolded the blanket on top of her while simultaneously shuffling back against him until she bumped into his chest.

"Cuddles!" she called out with sudden enthusiasm, toppling him over and throwing herself and the blanket on top of him. The gummybears spilled onto the ground.

The air was pressed out of his lungs, but even in his surprise his arms had immediately found their way around her waist. Her hair had landed on his face, tickling his chin and invading his mouth. She lifted her head with a grin, puckering her lips demandingly.

He craned his neck to press a sloppy kiss to her mouth.

That seemed to satisfy her, because her face relaxed and she slightly cocked it to the left, a fond expression in her eyes.

"You know, my place really _is_ happy tonight."

For a moment, he struggled to make sense of her words, but then their banter in the club resurfaced in his mind, and he grinned brightly.

"And by _place_, you mean-"

"Oh shut up."

She squeezed him tightly, probably trying to suffocate him in her grip. Natsu just chuckled, tangling their legs and turning to the side so that Lucy came to a rest between him and the back of the couch. His hands stroked her back as he tried to warm her with so much determination that he felt like his body heat was consciously seeping into her tired limbs. She gave a content sigh.

And so they remained, indeed uninterrupted by Happy or any other disturbances throughout the whole night.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, a content smile on their lips.


	21. Chapter 21

**commute**

* * *

Someone had built a wall of bricks on her head. Or a whole fortress.

Of that Lucy was sure as she awoke only reluctantly. Her eyelids weighed down heavy, refusing to open.

If the thing on top of her was a fortress, then it seemed to be forged by fire. Lucy was sweating, and everything was dry and hot. So hot. She couldn't breathe.

What the hell had happened?

Was this life after death? Was this hell? Whatever had she done to get to hell?!

If you asked her, she had led a kind and righteous life. She'd have to complain about this.

Someone groaned close to her ear. Another poor soul, about to be thrown into purgatory?

Her eyes still wouldn't open.

"Lu…cy?" the voice croaked.

Speak of the devil.

Slowly, as the memories began to trickle back into her aching head, Lucy realized that the weight aswell as the heat belonged to her own personal evildoer.

And in this scenario, she would be punishing _him_.

As soon as she didn't feel like dying.

"Grmmh?" she answered.

Now this was not how she had pictured their first time waking up together would go. At all.

Natsu shifted, allowing her to finally take a deep breath as his upper body slid to the side. HIs hands, however, didn't move from her waist, but rather pulled her close into his side again.

With all the force she could muster, Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Red orbs stared back at her. That was all she could take in, because the light infiltrating her sensitive retina made her eyes water painfully, and she pressed them shut again with a wince.

Natsu cleared his throat to let out a long wail, wiggling against her.

"I wanna die," he declared. Lucy simply nodded. "So bad?"

Lucy nodded again. His voice had turned to a slightly concerned murmur. He was apparently much more awa ke than her, judging from his movements and ability to speak. Her own throat felt like someone had padded its sides with carpet.

His face pushed against her cheek, and he nuzzled it gently.

"You should…" she finally managed, ignoring the scratchy sound of her voice, "…brush your teeth."

He snorted, obediently pulling away and untangling himself from her. Now, finally, she opened her eyes for good, leting them accustom to the light flooding in from the windows. It looked like a promising day. For people who had been clever enough not to get drunk the previous night.

She blinked up at Natsu. Somehow she even managed to push any concerns regarding her appearance to the back of her mind.

"Morning," she said and tried a smile. With a grin, that Lucy almost found mischievous, he leaned down and pressed a sloppy kiss to her mouth.

"Ew!" she called - but only after kissing him back. With a strong push against his chest, she shoved him off the couch. "We _both_ have to brush our teeth. I think I have a spare toothbrush."

After an excrutiating struggle off the couch, Lucy straightened herself. She watched Natsu stretch and give a hearty yawn, and suddenly she thought waking up like this was not so bad after all, no matter the circumstances.

Better than waking up alone, certainly.

This was the first time she had woken up with Natsu, and she would treasure it no matter how much her head was trying to explode.

She hoped there would be many more times.

The thought brought a slight redness to her cheeks. Lucy almost jumped when his voice reached her, shattering at least a million braincells in the process.

"Lucy? So what about that toothbrush?"

He stood with his head cocked and a curious look on his face, yesterday's clothes a little disheveled from sleep. She blinked rapidly, trying to process his words.

"Ah, yes!"

The act of toothbrushing proved to be a silent undertaking, with them standing side by side and flinching every time they accidentally looked in the mirror.

Then Natsu was banished from the bathroom, leaving Lucy to try and save what was to save of her face and hair. The latter was forced into hiding by means of a bun, but not even her make up could cover up the dark circles under her eyes. With a defeated sigh, Lucy deemed herself done.

She stepped out to find Natsu rummaginf through her fridge, and her stomach turned at the mre thought of food, even as she started screeching at him.

"Leave my fridge alone! Last time I had to rebuy my whole suppplies for the _week_!"

The screaming only worsened her headache though, and she groaned as she rubbed her temples in exasperation. She began to realize how stressed mothers must feel _all the time_.

"But I'm hungry!"

"How can you even _think_ of food right now?"

"I need at least five pepperoni pizzas."

* * *

They didn't buy five pepperoni pizzas.

They bought four - and one that wouldn't make people breathe fire, on Lucy's insistence.

The train rattled steadily, and everytime Lucy accidentally caught her reflection in the glass, she flinched. How had Natsu convinced her to leave her place when she looked like _this_?

It really had to be true love.

Convincing her to come along to his place, however, had not been such a hard task. Lucy had almost regained something like actual life force when he had insisted on her tagging along and sharing the pizzas with the others. The sole idea of finally seeing where he lived - and meeting Happy again - had been more than enough for Lucy to squeal and agree excitedly.

They hung low in their seats, speaking little, exchanging agonized glances every few minutes. An old woman, who was sitting opposite of them, assessed them scrutinizingly for the whole of their shared journey, occasionally muttering something under her breath that Lucy feared might not have been a compliment on her hairdo.

When the unpleasant granny finally left the train after what felt like a million stops, Lucy exhaled deeply.

"Wow, she was a bundle of joy, huh Natsu?"

Natsu didn't answer. Natsu had turned green.

"Ohgod! Why is the hangover resurfacing now?"

"Motion…sickness…" he whined lowly as he clutched his stomach, a picture of misery.

"Motion sickness?! Oh dear. But- but you drive!"

"Driving is good. I _love_ my car. I hate… _public transport_."

He spat the words with such disdain that Lucy almost couldn't surpress a burst of laughter. Her own stomach still grumbled displeasantly, but seeing him in such a state made her forget all about her own struggles. It could always be worse.

In an attempt to comfort him, Lucy set her stack of pizzas on the empty seat beside her and reached for his hands. His painfilled eyes fixed themselves on her hands on his, and then moved to her face. His lips were pressed closely together, cheeks puffing out.

"If you vomit onto me, I will kill you."

He nodded in quick succession, and his lips became even thinner.

Choosing to leave his sweaty hands to their occupation of clutching his stomach, her own hands moved upwards, gently turning his face towards her and threading her fingers in his hair.

Natsu sat attentively, moving little - whether asking for her touch or surpressing the contents of his stomach, she did not know. And frankly, she didn't want to find out either.

But when she continued to carefully rake her fingers through his curls, nails gently scraping his scalp from time to time, his forehead dropped against her shoulder, and he gave a low hum.

Pride surged through her, and she smiled to herself as she leaned her cheek against his head, dropping her right hand onto his lap as her left continued the _Stop-Natsu_ procedure. His hand found hers to squeeze it weakly.

"Gosh, you really live at the end of the world, huh?"

"Told ya it's the outskirts."

"Which stop is ours again? The pizza will cool off soon!"

"Nah, it'll be just the right temperature - I've tested it out. And uh…" He unwillingly brought his head up to look at the schedule that was painted on the high end of the wall, apparently regaining some life now that the train was momentarily halting. "Uh, oh shit! This one!"

They escaped the train just in time, with Lucy huffing and puffing as she supported both the pizzas and a struggling, sick Natsu.

She gasped for breath as they slomped down onto the nearest bench, enjoying the sun's gentle caress and the light breeze. After her breathing had calmed down a little, she took in her surroundings.

It was a small station, an open building that allowed her to peek past the tracks. It was greener here than in the city, and she watched a few children march over the level-crossing. Fields stretched out until they reached the beginning of a small forest. There was no more city in this direction. Outskirts indeed. This was the very edge of Crocus.

"Ah, this is so nice!" she called. Natsu slipped off the bench.

* * *

His house wasn't just small. It was tiny. Possibly the smallest house Lucy had ever seen. But it was a whole house nonetheless, even though it stood a little crooked. The brickwalls exuded a homely charm, but Lucy worried that the tree looming over it might come crashing down any second.

"This is your place?"

"Yup!" he exclaimed proudly, throwing a hand in the air for emphasis. The other was busy holding on to the pizzas he had tugged under his arm. "Awesome, right!"

Lucy giggled at his enthusiasm. "Do you think we'll wake the others up?"

"Maybe. They'd deserve it though."

"Natsu!"

"Well - Gray would." he conceded. "And Lis wasn't drinking anyways, so I guess she'll be up. Oh and there was this girl…"

"Oh god, right! The one that clung to Gray like… an octopus, haha."

"And now I have to ring my own doorbell," Natsu grumbled as they arrived at the front door.

Lucy searched for said doorbell, but gave up after a second. Natsu looked rather forlorn himself. She watched as, after a moment's hesitation, he reached behind a bush and continued to fumbe a little, and soon a sharp sound echoed behind the closed door.

"Are you for real."

"Well," he grinned sheepishly. "Didn't have so many visitors yet. At least now I know I _have_ a doorbell."

"I can't belive you someti-"

The door was ripped open, and they blinked as they stood faxe to face with a panting Gray.

"Good. You're here. Now you can-" he maneuvred Juvia in front of him. "-give her directions on how to get back to the city."

An evil grin stretched across Natsu's face.

"Oh, but we brought pizza for everyone! Pepperoni."

"Juvia likes it hot!" the young woman squealed.

Lucy but her lip as Gray turned red from head to toe.

* * *

The rest of their forenoon was spent as lazy as possible, with little moving or activity whatsoever. Lisanna seemed the only one dying to get them out of their phase of selfpity and pain. But they seemed content with staying right where they were.

Behind his house, Natsu had a little patio with a small table and two chairs, that the whole gang had chosen to occupy, absorbing the stray rays of sunshine that fell through the leaves of the massive tree.

Lucy herself was lying on a makeshift 'mattress' consisting of three blankets. The empty pizza containers lay strewn around the place.

The wind rustled through the treetops. Lisanna was whistling a melody inside the house. Her headache was finally dying down, and the food even though she had tried her very best to refuse it - actually had helped.

A small smile played around her features as she lay there, eyes closed.

And then, just like that, the peaceful atmosphere was forcefully destroyed.

"Alright!"

Natsu had jumped out of his chair without warning, fistbumping the air. Lucy could have sworn she had heard him snore loudly not one minute ago.

"Gray, where did you park? I'm all fired up!"

Gray groaned, seemingly just as disturbed from his slumber as Lucy, and pointed to his right. Juvia shifted on his lap, sighing happily.

"Lucy! Come on!"

"W-what! Me?! But why, and what, and, uh…"

He practically pulled her to her feet, bristling with zest for action. Happy eyed the critically, glaring at Natsu for being shoved off Lucy's tummy. Then he rolled himself into a solid ball again, facing away.

"You'll see in a sec! Gray! Keys!"

He received them - to the head.

"Ouch, you bastard! I'll teach you-"

"Natsu," Lucy deadpanned, and he shrunk back immediately. You didn't want to disturb Lucy in her sleep, pull her up and then igniore her. He seemed to understand that much from one look alone.

"Okay," he grinned, and took her hand into his, prancing with excitement.

"Geez, Natsu, what is so exciting? And where are we driving?"

"Oh, I don't know," he informed her as they rounded the corner and stepped onto the street.

"Eh?"

Natsu was occupied with craning his head left and right, ntil he apparently spied the object of his desire.

"It doesn't matter where we go," he laughed as he pulled her along. "It will be fun because we're together. And because of _this_."

He halted in front of a big, black motorcycle. Lucy's heart dropped into her stomach as she eyed the shiny, gleaming metal.

This thing looked _fast_, to say the least.

"Can you drive this thing?"

"Yup!"

"…do you have a license?"

"Nope!"

His grin didn't waver.

"Are you ready for a little adventure?"


	22. Chapter 22

This one goes hand in hand with Nalu Week's Bonus Day 1: Shine. ^-^  
Also keeps your eyes out for a new three way collab between me and two other amazingly talented writers. We will probably create a joint account for it though. I'll tell you more when it happens!

* * *

**bumpy ride**

* * *

The exhaust pipe puffed out a small cloud of smoke as the machine chugged along the roadside and turned onto a small, bumpy path, where it finally came to a halt. A wall of trees made further advance impossible - at least for anything with wheels attached.

"Why are we stopping?" Lucy called over the noise of the motor. She was answered with an indecipherable mumble jumble.

"Whaat?" Natsu turned the key, and with a last little roar, the motorbike came to a complete standstill. She could hear the motor sizzling as it began to cool off; could feel the heat that radiated from it and warmed her calves. "Because it looks nice," Natsu repeated, voice still raised.

Lucy clutched at her ears and smacked his back. "No need to shout _now_, you idiot."

He just laughed, jumping off the bike in one swift motion. With a surprised shriek, Lucy clutched at his arm, in fear that her feet alone would not be enough to keep the machine standing. They barely reached the ground.

But of course, Natsu had kept his hands on the handlebar, propping the machine upright even as it inclined heavily towards him. In a desperate flurry, accompanied by his laughter, Lucy scrambled off the machine.

She had sat on it as the motor had roared and the landscape had passed by in a blur, and its power instilled a great amount of respect and terror inside her.

Now that her feet stood on safe, solid ground again, she felt euphoria creep into every fiber of her being. The rush of adrenaline surged through her once more, and she found herself beaming at Natsu.

"This was awesome!" she called out, and then, as logic returned to her, added, "_terrifying_ \- but awesome."

"Your legs are shaking," her driver pointed out with a rather big grin on his face.

"My hands too," Lucy confessed with a shaky grin of her own. "My point still stands."

Now that the initial rush had calmed to a slow, warm sizzle inside her, she properly took in her surroundings for the first time. They were at the edge of a thick and shady forest, where the branches hung low and the floor was a mess of foliage and traitorous roots. But out here, where the meadow was green and fresh, the sun shone down on them forcefully, giving it its all on this early autumn day.

At the sight of it, her smile bloomed into a wide grin, and a small push of laughter left her lips. It wasn't everyday that she got to see so much of almost untamed nature. In the city, everything was perfectly controlled, while she was sure that this meadow she stood in now had not been cut down in weeks.

Without waiting for Natsu, she left the small path they had halted on, enjoying the feeling of grassblades as they tickled her calves.

"This is so nice!" She spun around excitedly, strands of hair blowing into her face. "And my hangover is pretty much gone too!"

"Same," Natsu grinned, watching as she accidentally swallowed some hair and then tried to get it out of her mouth with a surprised cough. He started snorting when she chocked on it.

"Forget what I said," she finally wheezed. "I'm a living zombie."

Natsu hung both their helmets over the handles before going after her, a mischievous grin on his face. But Lucy realized that nothing good could come from an expression like the one he was wearing, and started dashing off with a squeak.

It took him about five large leaps to catch up to her, trapping her in the hold of his strong arms as they wound around her hips.

"Gotcha," he growled into her ear, and Lucy squirmed in his grip with futile pleadings. Then he sunk his teeth into her throat,nibbling lightly. Lucy's laughter rang loud in the outskirts of the forest, mixed with shrieks as he found her most ticklish spot. Only when one foot finally managed to stomp onto his did he let go with a dark chuckle.

"You _monster_!" she cried out, tears of laughter in her eyes. "I forbid you to do that again!"

"Or what?"

Their eyes locked dead, both squnting down slightly. Lucy pursed her lips as she tried to look as cross as possible, while Natsu wasn't even trying to hide his cheeky smirk.

"Or… or I'll get revenge."

"What revenge?"

"You'll find out when it happens. When you least expect it."

He just snorted. "You can try - but I'm always ready. Like ninja!"

As if to emphasize his point, he lifted a leg and raised his arms over his head. His posture was anything but impressing - and even less than anything a ninja would ever do - but the childlike glee on his face stopped Lucy from destroying his ego.

In one swift motion, he dropped down in front of her, flopping into the grass.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like to you? Relaxing. Duh."

"But - right here? Now?"

"…yeah? It's nice."

"If I had known, I would have brought a blanket!"

"Hah, we don't need anything like that!"

Surrendering to her fate, Lucy groaned. But before she dropped down beside her idiot, she made her way over to the motorbike to pick up a small bag. When she returned, Natsu had closed his eyes, and for a moment she just smiled as she watched the sunlight shine onto his happy face.

She dropped down beside him, refusing to lie down fully though. If she got grass stains into her top, it would take her days to get them out.

"Hand me the peanuts," he demanded as he quirked one anticipatory eye open, arms crossed behind his head. Lucy rummaged through the crumpled up shopping bag they had aquired at a small gas station along the roadside, producing a lollipop and the desired peanuts. She smacked them over his head.

"You say _please_."

But Natsu was too busy ripping open the small packet and stuffing its contents into his mouth to pay any attention to her lesson in ettiquette.

Only when his hunger had temporarily been satisfied, the empty bag crumpled up beside him, did he become aware of his surroundings again. He blinked up into the sky with a lazy smile, crossing his arms behind his head. The smell of grass hung heavily in the air, and the occasional cricket exhausted herself with her chirping.

He let his head roll to the side, curious as to what Lucy was doing. She had been quiet this whole time. Or maybe, he thought, he simply had heard nothing over the loud rustling of the packaging and his own savoury food sounds.

Lucy had her legs crossed as she sat in the grass. Her messy bun had dropped further and further down in the course of the day, and now rested loosely in her neck, where loose strands had freed themselves and were now falling onto her shoulders.

The sun shone onto her peaceful face, her eyelids closed as she took a deep breath. A smile was playing around her lips, and Natsu found himself mimicking her efforts. Deciding he didn't want to look away anytime soon, he propped his head up onto his left palm.

And in her hand - in her hand she held a lollipop.

A lollipop that she now brought back up to her mouth, eyes opening as she observed the woods lazily.

Natsu only observed the lollipop.

Her lips closed around the candy, and he swallowed thickly.

Oblivious as she was to his stares, she twirled it around with her tongue, and he watched the little stick move around on her accord. Then, slowly, savoring the moment, she released it with a small _plop_. Her lips shone with inviting wetness.

He needed to know what they tasted like. Sweetness, mixed with Lucy.

To say it was tempting was an understatement.

It distracted him.

Unable to watch any longer while she sat there unknowingly of what she was doing to him, he sat up halfway and reached out to stop the lollipop mid-way on its anew approach to her lips. When his fingers wound around her wrist, she blinked at him in surprise.

"I'd like a try," he growled lowly, and his tone immediately made her understand he was not talking about the lollipop.

Her cheeks flamed as she realized he had been observing her.

The candy hovering forgotten between them, Natsu slowly closed the distance between their faces, only halting when their noses touched and he could almost feel her lips brushing against his. He felt her shiver, and she moved forward just the tiniest bit, inviting him to proceed.

But then he halted. An idea flashed through his mind.

Cautiously, he lifted his hand, that was still clutching her wrist, and took the lollipop out of her fingers. Her eyes followed him in confusion, mourning the lack of his lips.

But then they widened as he put the lollipop against her mouth, trailing it along her lips in concentration. Her lips parted involuntary, eyelids drooping down as she let him complete his administrations.

"Fuck," was the last thing she heard him whisper when his eyes fixed themselves on her face, and then he leaned in, hungrily slanting his mouth over hers.

"Mmh," she hummed in delight, answering his hungry worship.

His tongue traced along her bottom lip, greedily sweeping up the sweet gloss.

He had been right, he mused, finding that the taste was nothing short of amazing.

The lollipop remained in both their chokehold, moving to the side as Lucy leaned forward to close the distance between them. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, and a satisfied growl bubbled in his throat.

Greedy Lucy was even hungrier than him, huh?

Well, he could satisfy her needs and more.

With his free left hand, he stroked his thumb along her neck and up into her hair, where his fingers tangled in the strands. The shivered exhale she gave against his lips was enough for his to pull into a smirk.

Gently, she bit into his bottom lip, sparking a burst of hot lava in Natsu's stomach. It spread from there, heating his every limb and setting fire to his lips.

But Lucy pulled back, a small frown on her face.

For a second his eyes rested on her swollen lips, pondering if he should claim them again. Would they still taste sweet from the remains of the lollipop?

But her displeased expression made him falter, and he stared up at her questioningly through thick lashes. His silent questionwas answered when she moved her fingers, the one clutching the stick of the lollipop over his, and brought the candy back up between their faces. A teasing look appeared in her eyes, and Natsu suddenly understood the cause of her dissatisfaction.

"Not fair," she complained. "If you get sweets, then I want some too."

But before the lollipop could meet his lips, he quickly moved forward and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked contently, smiling at her innocently. Her fingers loosened on the stick,a nd her brows furrowed in surprise.

"Hey…!"

"Mmmhh.." Natsu drawled, adding to her outrage. "I am ruler of all sweets! You can't have any!" he cackled inbetween slurps. Closing his eyes, he savoured the taste. Picturing her angry expression made the sweet taste even more delicious.

But when he reopened his eyes, instead of the expected sour pout, Lucy's eyes were fixed on his mouth. She licked her lips, as if searching for traces of sugar. Her gaze was searing.

What was going through her head? Why was she staring at his lips like th– oh.

She _liked_ this. Watching him suck on the lollipop.

His Lucy was naughtier than he had thought.

Her expression made him weak, but he was not done teasing her. Looking her straight into the eye, Natsu bit down. The loud crunch that filled the air snapped her out of her trance.

"Fufufu," he cackled as her cheeks turned a fiery red even, and her angry expression returned. "Did you still want that?"

"That was _mine_!"

Natsu continued munching on the remains, biting it into small pieces with each crunchy sound. He flicked the bare stick into the high grass to his right. Lucy was puffing her cheeks, indignation flaring.

He was ignoring her!

Unacceptable.

Launching forward, Lucy tackled him onto the ground with a small roar of victory.

The feeling spread when he chocked on the pieces in surprise, coughing beneath her as she pined his arms over his head.

"Don't be rude," she scolded, but her voice sounded far softer than she had intended. He blinked up at her, a mixture between stunned and amused, and heat flared up in her stomach again. "Give me a taste too."

And with that, she lowered her head to smash her lips against his once more, prying them open as revenge and hunger fueled her. He tasted sinfully sweet, and one or two candy splitters found their way into her mouth.

He hummed against her, hands moving to the small of her back to pull her against him.

With sudden embarassment, Lucy realized this was the first time they were this… close, in a sexual way. So unhindered. With her lying on top of him, no-one around to watch or stop them. Her cheeks burned, but lust kept her from pulling back. Her hips ground against his on instinct, and a groan left his lungs as he tensed beneath her.

She had to stop, before she lost herself in the moment.

Pulling back, she gasped for breath. His face confirmed her thoughts.

He was all fired up.

Hazy eyes trailed over her face, lips opened as heavy breaths passed between them. She became aware of his hands on her behind, where they had been squeezing pleasurably. And when she moved her hips to find a more comfortable position on top of him, her cheeks set on fire when she felt a slight bulge in his jeans.

Lucy cleared her throat.

"Sorry…" Natsu mumbled, still short for breath. He looked to the side, scrambling a little.

The small apology amused Lucy. What was he apologizing for?

They had both almost lost control. In a meadow. In the middle of nowhere.

Laughter bubbled up in her chest, and she watched relief flush his face. Leaning down to gently peck his lips, Lucy then rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

His arms wound around her.

And so they stayed, in comfortable silence, relishing in the feeling of the sun on their skin and the other all around them.

Lucy couldn't tell how long she stayed like that, rising and falling with each of his deep breaths. His scent soothed her, so alike the woods close to her. Earthy, like bark and musk and a trace of smoke. Her eyelids felt heavy.

They'd have to get up, or she'd fall asleep any second.

"Hey, Natsu," she mumbled into the nook of his neck.

The only answer she received was a loud, content snore.

He was asleep?!

Lucy's head shot up, and indeed - Natsu's mouth hung open slightly, drool trickling down on one side. He was soundly asleep, and had probably been from the start. Lucy punched his chest, but to no avail.

"Natsu!" she hissed into his ear, and then once more, louder, "Natsu!"

He woke with a start, grumbling something unintelligible. Confusion was so strong on his sleepy face that Lucy almost felt sorry. He looked… cute, for lack of a better word. He blinked at her slowly, rubbing at his eyes.

It was a sight she wanted to witness more often.

Forever, if that was okay with him.

The sudden wish caught her by surprise. But it was true, she realized. She could picture herself with Natsu twenty years from now.

This was new. This had never happened.

It scared her to no small amount. especially because, she suddenly realized, she still didn't know what exactly he felt for her. Did he feel the same way?

Or was this just another fling? Something nice and warm, yes, but not burning hot enough to last forever. What if for him, this flame of theirs might be snuffed out with a simple breath? Enjoyable while it lasted, but easy to extinguish?

She knew he liked her, of course. But what is that was all?

Lucy was terrified of the things she felt for this man.

Swallowing, she prepared herself for a question that was long overdue.

"Hey Natsu… what is _this_?"

"Mh?" He looked around, trying to make sense of her words. He had still been trying to fight the sleep that was doing its damned best to reclaim him.

"I mean this, us, what - what are we?" She bit her swollen lip, seeming nervous all of a sudden. Natsu ripped his eyes off the motion, straightening his back when he caught the seriousness in her eyes. The uncertainty in them surprised him.

"We're together," he stated simply.

"Together… as in dating?"

"We never went on a date though."

Lucy laughed softly. "You know what I mean."

"Guess I do" he admitted. Where was this coming from? Why did she look so… scared? "And… yeah."

The sudden blush on his cheeks did not go by unnoticed. Lucy shuffled closer.

"We just skipped the dating phase," she said with a small grin, hooking her arm under his. "Who needs those anyways."

Relieved that her moment of doubt had dissipated, Natsu let his arm wander around her waist to pull her down with him as he sunk onto his back. Really, she was so weird. He spent all his time with her, had her meet his friends, made out with her in more than one place, talked with her about things he had never dared say out loud to other people, _slept_ with her - even if only in the most innocent sense of the word - and she still thought what they had might be nothing. Hell, it wasn't nothing at all.

What exactly it was, even Natsu did not know - mostly because he had never bothered to find out. They were together, and that was all that mattered to him.

She made him happy.

Had she really doubted that?

Lucy snuggled into the nook of his neck, and he could feel her smiling against a strip of exposed skin on his chest. A big smile appeared on his face.

"I thought you liked that kinda stuff."

"Mmh, I do," she murmured, "but I don't need it. This is better."

"You can call this a spontaneous date if you want to."

They both laughed, and the sounds reverbrated through his chest , mixing and mingling as her body shook on top of his.

"A spontaneous Natsu date," she giggled. "I think those are my favourites."

Neither felt the need to speak for a while.

The sun had lost most of its heat, slowly but surely beginning its descent.

Lucy shivered.

"You cold?"

"Little bit," she admitted, trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

Natsu shifted beneath her, moving her up into a sitting position with him. He grinned at her face, so very obviously freezing.

"You're definitely cold," he stated, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into him.

"Maybe we should-"

"Wait!" Natsu called, his face brightening. Without explaining himself, he took her cold hands between his, an excited smile on his face as his lips pursed in concentration.

He put her hands together, palm against palm, and then started rubbing his own palms against her hands from either side. He sped up the motion, tongue peeking out from between his lips, and Lucy felt warmth flood through her from both his actions.

Her hands turned warm between his, almost hot, as he continued creating friction.

When he pulled back, a warm tingle was left behind.

"Better?" he grinned.

"Yeah," she smiled in response.

"Igneel did this to me when I was cold," Natsu explained. "Called it the Fire Dragon's Handrub."

"The what!" Lucy giggled, intertwining her hands to try and savour the remaining warmth.

"He had a thing for dragons," Natsu grinned. "Called himself a fire dragon sometimes. Naturally, that made me the dragonslayer."

With a proud knock to his chest, Natsu chuckled at memories only he could see. His face turned pensive, then almost bittersweetly sad.

"I bet you were a great dragonslayer," Lucy smiled softly.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, finding his typical grin again as fondness washed over his eyes. "I was the best."

They remained quiet for a moment.

"Should we head back?"

"Yeah, time to head back, it'll start getting dark soon. Come on!"

With that, he jumped up and waited for her to get to her feet too before pulling her along towards the motorbike. His hand was warm, and Lucy felt the tingle return.

When they stood beside the machine again, each busy with putting on their helmet, an excited grin settled on Natsu's face - one that Lucy knew by now would most likely be accompanied by a very stupid idea.

"How about _you_ drive back?"

Bullseye.

"What?! No way!"

Her protests, of course, went by ignored.

"I'll show you how!"

"Oh _god_…" Lucy mumbled under her breath.

But of course, there was no avoiding her fate. Natsu had a plan, and he was more stubborn than a mule.

Minutes later she found herself on the motorbike, pushing against the ground with her tippy toes. She couldn't recall a moment in her life when she had felt so scared.

She was going to ride an unpredictable monster.

Her shaky hands gripped the handlebars, feeling the throttle beneath her right? palm, ready to be turned. But the machine was still quiet, not yet having roared to life.

Natsu plugged the key into the keyhole, grinning at her.

"You ready?"

"No!"

"Don't worry, as long as you don't move your hands, it'll roll at best. Ok, now put the kickstand up."

"B-but it will fall! This thing is _heavy_."

Natsu pondered her words. He seemed to reach a conlusion, because suddenly he jumped onto the machine behind her, slipping forward into the saddle. He firmly pressed against her back, and Lucy swallowed. It was hard enough concentrating on her tasks through her fear; she really didn't need another distraction.

His forehead bumped against her helmet as he leaned forward.

"Maybe it's a little big for you," he admitted. "But I'm sure you could get used to it. I'll help you for now though."

His hand moved to the key.

"Ready?" he asked again, and she could practically _hear _him grinning.

But she was too nervous to be angered. The kickstand snapped upwards and latched with a loud snap, but the machine remained steady, only swaying a tiny bit as Natsu's legs kept their balance.

"Okay, the road is not very even, so it might be a little bumpy. Remember, the brakes are on the right side, the small pedals right? You won't have to shift gears, because you won't go fast. Nothing can go wrong, really. Well-"

"No don't say it! Nothing can go wrong. Okay. Nothing - can - go - wrong."

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, all's fine. We can do it together?"

She nodded, trying to stay calm.

"Okay, here we go," Natsu said, and turned the key.

The machine jumped to life beneath them, rattling and roaring as it moved forward slightly. Lucy shrieked, hitting the brake instantly. Even over the loud sound of the motor, she could hear Natsu's laughter. He'd slammed right into her back.

His hand moved to join hers on the handlebar, soothing in its touch. It was too loud to actually hear him talk, the sounds even more obstructed by her helmet. But she knew he was trying to calm her. They were doing this together.

She took a deep breath.

Natsu was right - what could go wrong? There was no ditch in sight, and the trees lay behind them. No fatalities she could drive them into. All there was were open fields, and the street was still a good while ahead. She could do this.

Natsu called something, and she assumed he was asking if she was ready again.

His grip on her hand tightened, and together they turned the throttle just the tiniest bit. Lucy's heart jumped as the heavy machine began rolling forwards.

They were driving. Very slow, and very shakily, but they were driving.

Natsu moved his legs up and tugged them behind hers, resting his left hand on her stomach. Her hands were shaking, but euphoria was starting to flood through her veins.

A light knock to her helmet almost made her jump.

Natsu craned his neck as he leaned forwards, shouting over the noise.

"Faster!" she heard him call. "Or we'll _tilt over_!"

She could have sworn amusement swung in his tone, but the thought of being buried under a small mountain of metal was enough for Lucy to panic slightly. Faster, he had said.

She turned the throttle some more - and screamed.

"Too fast!" Natsu shrieked, hands flying to wind around her waist. "Let go of the throttle!"

She almost couldn't hear him, but she didn't really need to. She wanted to _stop_.

So she hit the back brake.

For a moment, Lucy thought she had killed them both. They machine protested and lurched, but then they screeched to a forceful halt.

"Aaahhh," Natsu croaked, sounding as if his soul had left his body.

"I-I'm sorry!" Lucy whined. "I guess I panicked…"

"Well," Natsu managed after a moment, still clinging to her back like a koala to his branch, "at least you didn't hit the front brake, or we'd have flown right into that cornfield over there."

Lucy paled. She hadn't even remembered which brake was which, thinking it wouldn't make too much of a difference.

"I'm never going to ride a motorbike again."

Every part of her was shaking as the adrenaline subsided.

"Noo," Natsu protested, "you can't give up now! This is where you gotta fight! It wasn't too bad up until you almost killed us, just try again."

"Gee, what encouraging words!"

"Come on! I bet you won't make that mistake a second time," he cackled. Lucy was glad he took their little almost-certain-death with so much humour, because she wouldn't have blamed him if he had banned her from riding a motorbike for the rest of her days.

"I-I'm not sure if I can…" her voice was as shaky as her limbs.

"Hey," Natsu's voice turned serious. "I believe in you, okay. You don't have to if you don't want to though."

Lucy hesitated.

After a short moment, she nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips. Natsu was right. She coudn't give up now. When a horse threw you out of the saddle, you got right back in. This wasn't much different, was it? Except that this 'horse' didnt even have a free will. Lucy was the only one controlling it. She could totally do this, now that she knew how it would react.

And Natsu's words of encouragement rang in her ears. He trusted her to do this.

"Okay," she breathed. The shaking had died down to a light tremble. "Let's do this."

And indeed, the second try went far smoother than the first.

No shrieks of panic, no hard brakes, no accidents.

In the end, Lucy was beaming, much more confident with every second the motorbike rolled along the path. When the road came into sight, she slowly, and _very_ carefully, released the throttle and let the machine roll to a stop before pushing down the brake.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered.

When the kickstand was safely on the ground, Lucy pulled back her hands from the handlebar and slowly got off the bike after Natsu. It felt like she had been glued to it, and her hands resumed shaking a little from her excitement. She beamed at Natsu through her visor, and he proudly petted her helmet.

"See! I told you you could do it! You're a fast learner."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled, glad that the helmet was hiding her cheeks. "I think I didn't do too bad after a while."

"Definitely," he grinned, getting his helmet out from under the saddle. "But I think that was enough lessons for one day. I'll drive for the rest - except if you w-"

"No! You drive!"

And he did.

All they left behind was a cloud of smoke - and a lollipop stick.


	23. Chapter 23

_Oh my, I haven't updated in quite a while :o  
But here we go again, hehe, a quick little chapter! Hope you missed it B)_

_I'll be working on the good old Pale Moon fic again soon, and also on a brand new AU!_

_As always, if you like the story, please review - nothing makes me happier than reading your thoughts and nice comments!_

* * *

**the return**

* * *

The daily trot had returned to Faerydae.

Lucy, with her side ponytail and skirt #11 out of her endless collection, was busy with bidding farewell to a customer. Crisp, cool air streamed into the shop as the door opened and closed, a clear herald of the season to come.

Soon, it would be too cold to eat outside.

The thought filled Lucy with a distinct feeling of melancholy. Summer was her favourite season, after all, and watching it go always was a bittersweet event.

But at least this time around, she had someone to keep her warm in the cold hours.

Lucy smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

As if on command, Natsu pushed through the door, two cups of coffee in his hands and a grin on his lips. He leaned down to peck her lips in greeting. The action was so natural, Lucy would almost have believed it had always been like this. But she knew better, knew that this was the first time he had given her a casual little kiss, and her heart leapt in her chest. She wasn't sure if he was even aware of the meaning behind the gesture. He probably didn't even realize he'd never done it before.

Natsu shook his head, confirming her thoughts with his nonchalance.

"Brr, it's getting colder."

"You don't look the part, though," Lucy chided. His thin jacket hung wide open, with the sleeves rolled up. The only concession to the weather he'd made was the grey, scaly scarf he was wearing.

Lucy had never seen him wear a scarf before, probably due to the incredibly hot summer they had spent together. She liked it. It suited him.

"You still gonna come outside with me?"

Nobody would have been able to resist the face he made as he extended a coffecup-filled hand towards her, Lucy was sure. Smiling, she took it from him.

"Always," she laughed and winked, and he pulled her into his side. "Natsu, we won't fit through the door like this."

"We can try!"

Lucy was proven right, of course, and the pair had to untangle themselves before stepping out onto Strawberry Street.

"You feeling better, by the way?"

Natsu glanced down at her, and she nodded gleefully.

"I think that motorbike ride yesterday drove the hangover right out of me," she laughed, remembering their little adventure. He chuckled beside her, using the space the large pavement provided to walk beside her again, an arm slung over her shoulders.

They passed the bench they sat on most days, heading for the small park further down the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked almost curiously.

Natsu just pointed towards a crooked stone wall. She recognized it, of course. They had spent many breaks here, especially on the hottest of days. It often had provided shade, unlike the bench that had tried to glue her thighs to its layer of brown paint.

They hadn't been here in weeks, though, and Lucy was surprised he'd take her here on this cool pre-autumn day. Lost in thought as they approached their spot, Lucy remembered it had been here they had went on their very first coffee break together.

Oh, how the times had changed since then, in the span of only half a year.

They sat down beside each other, thighs touching comfortably, and Lucy was grateful for his body warmth. Here in the shade, with the cold stone beneath her, she felt goosebumps work their way along her arms. Maybe she should have opted for a scarf too.

The coffee in her hands was steaming, though, and she held onto it to warm her fingers.

"You cold?" Natsu asked almost incredulously, and she turned to him with a straight face.

"Well, we can't all be dragons," she puffed defiantly, and he cackled.

Natsu surprised her, though, when he took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. She looked at him in surprise, automatically pulling the warm fabric tighter around her. As inconspicuously as possible, she inhaled deeply, taking in his scent.

He looked a little weird now, in only a crazily patterned t-shirt and his scarf, but if he couldn't pull it off, no one could.

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up. Now _this _kind of warmth had nothing to do with the jacket. He warmed her up from the inside, igniting a steadily burning fire.

He grinned in response, ruffling through her hair.

"Hey, my hair!"

Apparently this had been just the response he had expected, because he shamelessly laughed at her, ruffling some more. Her cheeks puffed out angrily, and with her free hand she grabbed his arm, trying to fend him off.

Finally, he retreated, and she took a large, angry sip of her coffee after trying to repair the damage he had done.

She must have looked quite ridiculous doing so, because Natsu burst out laughing again.

They got caught up in a debate over unwritten hair rules for at least ten minutes, with Lucy winning by demonstrating first-hand how unpleasant the unallowed ruffling of hair could be.

"Ouch, Lucy, okay okay! You win! My hair! It's ruined!"

"Serves you right," she muttered, trying to hold back a trimphant little victory smirk. "Don't ever touch a girl's hair out of the blue!"

"Aye, m'am, it is noted!"

He straightened, nodding seriously at her, and this time it was Lucy who laughed.

"We should probably head back, though. Do you have the time?"

"No!"

Lucy blinked dumbly at him, and he quickly added, "I mean, not yet. We have a little more."

"What's up with you?" Lucy furrowed her brows, leaning closer until thier noses almost touched, and squinting into his very soul.

"Woah, Lucy, don't make this harder than it is!"

"Than what is?" she asked, sniffing blood.

Rolling his eyes, Natsu took a deep breath and oushed her away at arm's length.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

Suddenly nervous, Lucy clutched her empty cup tighter. Would this be a good or a bad thing? It couldn't just be any question, could it, with him acting so strangely.

Natsu released his hold on her arms, instead choosing to grip one of her hands in his. The warmth his touch brought was immediate, and despite her distracted state she found herself wondering how a human being could possible be so _hot _\- and yes, in more ways than one. Her lips quirked upwards involuntarily.

A lopsided grin took a hold of his face now.

"Lucy, will you go on a date with me?"

"Oh!"

A happy little smile formed on Lucy's face, and she laughed softly.

"You wanna take me on a date? A real one?"

"Is that a yes?"

"With dinner, and candles, the whole thing?"

"Are you making fun of me now?" he protested, an offended gasp tumbling from his lips. "Because I won't allow that."

Natsu pulled her closer, his smirk turning predatory as their noses bumped together. His eyes were dark, burning into hers.

"Actually, I won't accept a no."

"Good," Lucy breathed before closing the remaining distance between them, "Because you won't hear it."


End file.
